You're my luxury whore
by RyuShyki
Summary: UA . Vous êtes-vous déjà réveillé le lendemain d'une cuite sans savoir ni où ni comment vous avez atterrie là où vous ne savez pas que vous êtes ? Trafalgar si. Et croyez le ou non, se retrouver dans le lit d'un Boss de gang rival quand on est soi-même la catin de son Boss, ça fait bizarre.
1. Black Out

**You're my luxury whore.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Mr Oda, heureusement pour eux haha.

**Note: **_Sleeping dogs, _vous connaissez ? Un jeu sur console qui se déroule à Hong-Kong ? Mon frère y a jouer pendant les grandes vacances… comment ne pas s'en inspirer ? Je dois aussi avouer que les fic de Shini-sama et Eva-Gothika m'ont grandement inspirer, _Kurenai Club_ et_ Dans l'ombre_ en particulier. J'ai essayer de suivre l'idée sans plagier ^^'. Et d'apporter un peu plus de profondeur et de noirceur comparé aux fics précédemment postées, j'espère que ça ira, c'est mon premier.

**Crédit musique :** Sting – _It's probably me._

* * *

**1**** Black-out**

L'écho des fines gouttes de pluie contre la large baie vitrée tira doucement Trafalgar du sommeil.  
L'odeur des draps étaient trop fraiches pour appartenir à sa chambre, comme la largeur du lit, l'ample oreiller sous sa tête et le mobilier alentour. La pièce était vaste, moderne, avec sa prédominance de blanc et ses meubles de bois sombre, disposant d'une vue imprenable sur les tours lumineuses de la ville et la baie.  
Le soleil dardera bientôt ses rayons sur la ville et inonderait l'espace.  
L'engourdissement du sommeil laissa place aux courbatures, une douleur sourde dans le bas de son dos et une sensation fantôme dans sa chair, signe qu'il avait baisé une bonne partie de la nuit. Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, il en avait vécu d'autre.

En revanche, la satisfaction qui en découlait était déjà plus étrange : il prenait rarement son pied avec ses clients… La sensation du rassasiement était curieuse, peu familière, presque… dérangeante. La chambre portait les traces des ébats nocturnes, empreintes de main et sperme sur les vitres, vêtements dispersés, vestiges de préservatifs éparpillés sur le sol…  
Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les yeux, remuant une épaule pour la délier, son estomac gronda sourdement. Un mal de crâne lancinant s'installa paisiblement entre ses deux oreilles, cognant tel un tambour de guerre tandis qu'il essayait de ramener à lui les événements de la veille.

Comme beaucoup de vendredis soirs, il était sorti en ville, trainant dans des bars, s'enfilant des shoots comme des verres d'eau, tenant en respect maint buveurs aguerris. _Boire le ventre vide, quelle idée à la con…_ Au départ, il devait aller dans un bar à sushi réputé pour vider les réserves d'un ami cuistot avec ses potes d'université, jusqu'à ce que l'un eux propose d'aller fêter un « truc » _… l'anniversaire de son chien ou sa nouvelle conquête.._. La sortie du premier bar se passa dans le calme, ils furent mis à la porte poliment et prié d'aller chanter leurs chansons grivoises dans un autre établissement. Des salles de jeux se trouvant sur le chemin, ils s'y arrêtèrent pour faire quelque partie de gattaca, flipper et autres machines à sous l'alcool bien présent dans le sang les rendant bruyants et querelleurs.  
La sortie fut plus brusque et moins civile, tout comme le bar où ils échouèrent ensuite.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bar à sushi, passablement bourrés. Trafalgar s'installa sur un tabouret, l'esprit lucide dans un corps se déplaçant trop vite, attendant que le tapis roulant lui apporte une assiette de maki neige. À partir de là, ça devenait flou, il se souvenait juste d'un long manteau de fourrure noire, d'une coupe de cheveux pourpre et d'un parfum masculin agréable… Black-out complet sur le reste de la soirée… bien qu'il s'imaginait aisément la raison de l'engourdissement de son cul.

Il se frotta les yeux d'une main et s'étira de tout son long, sa peau entrant en contact avec une autre, chaude, presque brûlante, sous laquelle, sans même regarder, on devinait de puissants muscles sculptés. Se tournant vers ce qu'il supposait être son amant de la nuit, il se redressa en découvrant son visage.

_Eustass Kidd… _

Eustass « Captain » Kidd, le boss d'un gang rival, qui malgré une neutralité officielle entre leurs deux clans ne disaient pas non à quelques rixes officieuses bien sanglantes. Il avait fait ses armes dans l'un des clans les plus virulents de la ville, dont le casier judiciaire était relativement épais, qui avait passé plusieurs années en prison et d'innombrables heures aux urgences, lequel ne s'inquiétant pas des civils lors de ses raids cet homme était allongé là, sous les mêmes draps que lui, nu, endormi. Vulnérable.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du brun, tandis que l'adrénaline et un soupçon de peur s'insinua dans ses veines. Il se doutait que le tuer maintenant lui vaudrait la gratitude de son boss, il n'aurait pas à le faire plus tard. Toutefois, attaquer en traitre n'était pas dans ses principes assassiner dans son sommeil une pointure pareil avait tout de la lâcheté la plus basse, autant l'attaquer de face et se donner à fond, même s'il risquait de dérouiller sévèrement.  
Puis, il doutait que Kidd dorme profondément : quand on est boss d'un clan, on ne dort que d'un œil, survie oblige.

Ses yeux d'un ciel d'orage détaillèrent son corps pâle, allongé sur le dos, un bras au-dessus de la tête, posé sur l'oreiller, sa peau maculée çà et là de cicatrices, ses muscles vigoureux détendue, ses longs doigts aux ongles parfaitement manucurés de vernis noir mat, l'arête de son nez, la forme de ses yeux clos, la couleur sanguine de ses cheveux ébouriffés, contrastant avec le blanc des draps, le magnétisme qu'il dégageait alors même qu'il dormait.

Avait-il bu tant que ça pour ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de la veille ?... Comment en était-il venu à coucher avec lui… ? _Mystère_.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait dans un lieu hors de sa connaissance, avec une personne tout aussi inconnue à son côté, mais de là à ne pas se souvenir d'une soirée complète en compagnie d'un être aussi dangereux…

Il se détourna, s'assit en tailleur et se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, faisant le point malgré la migraine toujours présente, quand son estomac se manifesta de nouveau. _J'ai peut-être pas mangé au final…_

**_... J'ai faim…**

Après quelque seconde de silence, une voix grave encore ensommeillée lui répondit.

**_ Y a de la bouffe près du mini bar. **

Il tourna la tête vers Kidd, une expression quasi neutre sur le visage, à l'exception de son petit sourire suffisant, plongeant ses prunelles grises dans celles marrons clairs, presque cuivre d'Eustass.

**_ Merci pour l'info.**

Il déplia ses jambes et se leva, s'assurant que ses membres et son fessier tiennent le choc. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte …  
Le ricanement du rouge lui fit tourner la tête de nouveau.

**_ Ça m'étonne que tu tiennes encore debout avec tout c'que t'as pris hier, Law**, fit-il en s'asseyant à son tour en tailleur.** Encore que, quand on est la putain de DoFla, ce n'est pas si étonnant. **

Le sourire de Trafalgar s'élargit d'un pouce tandis que ses yeux ne reflétaient en rien ses pensées, ne sourcillant pas à la supposée insulte : c'était vrai.

**_Je t'emmerde Kidd. Ça t'as pas dérangé plus que ça de coucher avec sa catin j'ai l'impression.**

**_ En effet. Je voulais savoir si les rumeurs étaient fondées. Je ne suis pas déçu. **

Law ne pris pas la peine de lui demander de quelles rumeurs il parlait au juste il y en circulait tellement à son sujet que ça l'indifférait profondément. Il sentait les prunelles du rouge détailler son corps avec attention tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le coin cuisine. Il ne prit pas non plus la peine d'enfiler un vêtement avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, Kidd connaissait sans doute son anatomie dans les moindres recoins.  
Il découvrit sur le plan de travail une assiette de maki neige, soigneusement emballée sous cellophane, qui lui fit hausser un sourcil. _Comment pouvait-il savoir que… ?_ Retirant le film plastique, il en prit un du bout des doigts et le mit dans sa bouche, fermant les yeux, savourant la texture du riz et du petit morceau de saumon, mâchant avec application ce repas qui lui avait apparemment été refusé la veille au soir. Il en prit un deuxième et tout en cherchant des yeux d'éventuelles aspirines salvatrices, il demanda.

**_ Comment c'est arrivé ? **

Kidd eut un rire bref et s'extirpa du lit, s'étirant voluptueusement avant de le rejoindre d'une démarche féline et masculine. Les prunelles argent n'en manquèrent pas une miette il comprenait la douleur de son fessier, Eustass était très généreusement pourvu par la nature. Voir son corps bouger, les muscles se mouvoir sous sa peau laiteuse, ramena à la mémoire de Trafalgar des fragments sensorielles de la veille. Il saisissait un peu mieux pourquoi ils se retrouvaient dans la même chambre. Comment passer à côté d'une bête de sexe pareil, même ennemi ? … S'en était peut-être la raison. Le danger d'un rapport sexuel entre adversaire, le risque de se faire buter, l'adrénaline, qui les avaient réunis.

**_ Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? … Pas étonnant, t'étais bien torché hier soir. **

Terminant sa bouchée, il en reprit une autre, cherchant à recomposer le fil décousu des évènements alors qu'Eustass posait ses mains à plats sur le bar, l'observant sans aucune pudeur. La proximité de ce mec était étrange; il transpirait l'assurance, l'impulsivité, l'autorité, quasiment comme DoFla...à quelque nuance de charisme en plus. S'en était presque fascinant. Son regard se perdit sur son cou, glissant sur ses clavicules blanches pour filer sur son torse et ses abdominaux, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées, absorbé par les légers suçons qui coloraient sa peau. Il dégageait un magnétisme quasi animal, sauvage…

**_ C'est flou… **

Il leva les yeux deux secondes avant que Kidd ne se penche et ne frôle son visage, plongeant son regard pénétrant dans le sien, un large sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon aux lèvres.

**_ J'ai acheté un mois de ton temps pour 1 000 000 ¥.**

**_ … Pardon ?**


	2. Maki et poudre blanche

Ullo ! La suite chères amies ! Je tiens à remercier Ainari, WonderPillow, Traffy.D, Lou et maos7 pour leurs reviews: vous ne vous imaginer pas la taille de mon sourire quand je vous lis :3. Un énorme merci pour votre soutien. Je vous fais des bisous péteurs.

**2\. ****Maki et poudre blanche.**

Les trombes d'eau se déversaient sur la ville à nouveau, inondant les rues, dévalant les toits. Le tonnerre ne tarderait pas à éclater, là-haut dans les nuages gris, les éclairs annonçant son arrivé.  
Trempé jusqu'aux os dans son sweat jaune et noir, la capuche rabattue sur la tête et les mains profondément enfoncé dans ses poches, ses newrocks vegan envoyant des gerbes d'eau devant lui, Trafalgar maudissait DoFla et ses caprices de diva, qui l'obligeait à sortir par un temps pareil pour aller chercher des sushis. Commander aurait été beaucoup plus pratique. Mais non, lorsqu'on est DoFlamingo, on peut se permet tout un panelle d'excentricités plus chiantes les unes que les autres.

Le panonceau lumineux blanc signalant l'échoppe du restaurateur surgit à travers le rideau de pluie. Le brun accéléra le pas, traversant la rue sans faire attention aux voitures klaxonnant sur son passage. Ouvrant la porte, un carillon de bambou signala son entrée. Il retira sa capuche et remit machinalement ses cheveux en place, bien que son geste ne change pas grand-chose à sa coiffure. Il resta un instant sur le paillasson, histoire d'égoutter un minimum et d'éviter les traînés d'eau dans le restaurant. Quatre personnes faisaient la queue devant le comptoir, il la compléta de sa personne une fois sommairement asséché.  
Ses yeux vagabondaient sur les assortiments de sushis colorés, de maki savoureux et de yakitori luisants, l'odeur de la nourriture réveillait sa faim et lui montait à la tête. A croire qu'il était toujours affamé… Absorbé par sa contemplation de brochettes de boulettes de poulets dorés, il ne senti pas tout de suite son téléphone vibrer. Se penchant sur son smartphone, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. _Encore …_ DoFla lui demandait d'aller réglé une petite affaire dans le coin, une histoire de came non payé, un truc dans le genre, chez un apothicaire.

Le brun avait l'habitude de ce genre d'ordres soudain, ça ne lui faisait pratiquement plus rien; il obéissait, c'était tout. Son boss l'avait plutôt bien dressé.  
DoFlamingo l'avait recueilli quand sa dernière maison d'accueil n'avait plus voulut de lui entre leur mur. Trop d'aller-retour au poste de police, aux urgences, d'indemnités à payer aux blessés. L'immense blond au style vestimentaire si particulier l'avait pris sous son aile rose, lui offrant gîte et couvert, non sans retour, évidemment, car DoFla n'agit jamais sans intérêt.  
Sa défloration fut le prix à payer. Il l'initia au sexe entre hommes, lui faisant aimer la soumission, le plaisir dégradant, la luxure honteuse.

Cette imprégnation du plaisir, quel qu'il soit, l'avait conduit à son boulot de barman dans l'un des clubs du Flamant Rose, grâce auquel il payait ses études de médecine à l'université…

La file avança, le ramenant au moment présent et aux pâtisseries sur lesquelles ses yeux s'arrêtèrent. Les gâteaux fourrés de pâte d'haricots rouges lui faisait méchamment de l'œil. Il n'en avait pas mangé depuis un petit moment, c'était l'occasion.  
Ses yeux firent quelque aller-retour sur les denrées alimentaires, s'assurant de ne rien oublier pour sa commande quand ses pupilles s'immobilisèrent sur un plateau de maki, dont des boules-de-neige.  
_Kidd…_  
Durant un mois, il devrait se plier aux désirs de cet homme... Le brun ne savait toujours pas comment il en était arrivé là et c'est ce qui le faisait le plus chier. Pourtant sa signature se trouvait bien au bas du contrat écrit à la main par Eustass… ça le laissait sur le cul… !

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler à son boss, il le ferait en rentrant. Ou pas … maintenant qu'il y pensait, ne pas lui en parler pouvait créer un secret, une façon de se dérober à son autorité malgré son obéissance. La part sauvage de l'animal dressé se réveillait à cette idée.  
Puis, il fallait avouer qu'il baisait vachement bien le salaud ! Après tous les coups que le brun s'était fait payer ces dernières années, c'était quasiment la première fois qu'il en ressortait satisfait. Même DoFla le laissait sur sa faim… ça le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et … une infime part de son corps désirait une nouvelle étreinte, toute aussi … singulière.

Cet homme dangereux au corps musculeux et blanc s'était ancré dans sa chair en une seule nuit. Les sensations fantômes ne l'avaient lâché qu'après deux jours, le déconcentrant durant ses cours en amphi, remuant son fessier sur le banc pour tenter de les faire disparaitre tandis que le prof se lançait dans l'explication théorique des énergies canalisées et rétablie grâce à l'acuponcture. Il redoutait imperceptiblement la prochaine confrontation avec Kidd, ne se souvenant pas de la première.

Il secoua la tête ce n'était pas son genre de se prendre la tête, surtout pour un client, même bien monté.  
Ce fut bientôt son tour et il passa commande, ajoutant à la liste quatre makis et un sachet de taiyaki.

Remettant sa capuche avant de sortir, il ouvrit le paquet et grignota l'une des dorades en pâtisserie, savourant le goût du haricot rouge sur sa langue, appréciant sa texture. Il s'en offrait rarement, n'ayant plus vraiment de temps pour lui, entre ses études, son travail et le clan.  
Il longea les vitrines lumineuses assaillit par la pluie qui n'avait pas faibli entre temps, le trempant de nouveau. Il glissa son sac de nourriture dans son sweat, pour éviter que la bouffe de son boss ne soit complètement noyée. Tout en cheminant jusque chez l'apothicaire, il savoura le reste du paquet et les makis, des prunelles cuivrées et un large sourire lui revenant à l'esprit. Ne pas savoir l'emmerdait vraiment, et ce connard de Kidd n'avait pas répondu à ses questions, se contentant de lui sourire sadiquement, satisfait de savoir quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Il grinça des dents et entra dans l'étroit établissement du pharmacien-herboriste. Un épais nuage de fumée d'encens lui sauta au visage, le faisant cligner des yeux et reculer la tête il avait oublié l'obsession de Mister 3 pour l'encens… . Évacuant la fumée d'un geste de la main, il contourna une étagère de bocaux emplit de poudre aux différentes couleurs, baissant la tête pour éviter des bouquets de fleurs sauvage en train de sécher et arriva au comptoir.

Personne. Il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit, essayant de déchiffrer l'écriture en pate de mouchoirs sur les étiquettes des bocaux, sans grand résultat.

Surgissant d'un rideau de perle, Mister 3, habillé de son jabot blanc, d'un dessus de veste bleu nuit et d'un pantalon noir, pâlit soudainement en reconnaissant son client. Il s'approcha lentement, se tordant les mains.  
Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortie. Trafalgar soupira et prit la parole. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, DoFla lui ferait remarquer son retard, à tous les coups, et il devait descendre au club pour préparer la soirée.

**_ Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps alors tu paies ce que tu as à payer, et c'est réglé.**

Mr 3 tangua nerveusement d'une jambe sur l'autre, tordant ses doigts de plus belle, fuyant le regard du « coursier » de son Protecteur.

**_ Je n'ai p-pas encore l'argent L-Law, je … laisse-moi encore deux-trois jours et je pourrais payer, je te l'assure ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, j'ai tout suivie à la lettre, je-**

Trafalgar l'arrêta d'une geste de la main, agacé par le son de sa voix et le ton suppliant.

**_ Penses-tu réellement que si je suis ici c'est pour te laisser un délai supplémentaire ? **Il désigna d'un signe de tête un sac en toile laissé sur le côté. **Vide ta caisse dedans. Dépêche-toi. **

Prit de tremblement, l'herboriste s'activa, attrapant le sac et ouvrant le tiroir-caisse, le vidant par brassé de billet et de pièces. Law le contourna et se dirigea dans l'arrière-boutique, pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un éventuel coffre. Sur le bureau submerger par des carnets de commandes, des livres de comptes, de recettes et de sachets de poudre blanche, il découvrit une mallette à moitié ouverte emplit de grosses coupures. Le brun fronça les sourcils et soupira, fermant la mallette et l'empoigna. Mister 3 essayait de les doubler… ou jouait double-jeu.  
Dans ce cas-là, il devait prévenir DoFla au plus vite.  
Quelqu'un essayait d'empiéter sur son territoire.

Le bruit d'une sécurité de flingue qu'on débloque raidit les muscles de sa nuque. Lentement, il se retourna, se retrouvant face à l'herboriste, aussi pâle que sa chemise, ses doigts tremblaient sur la crosse de l'arme, le visage déformé par la peur et la hargne, ses joues noyées par les larmes. Il n'était pas habitué aux armes à feu, Trafalgar le vit immédiatement, indiquant que la situation n'était pas si dangereuse… _quoi que…_ Il fixa son pseudo agresseur d'une expression neutre, attentif à ses moindres mouvements, canalisant l'adrénaline qu'il sécrétait soudain abondamment.

**_ Je ne voulais p-pas faire ça… Je v-voulais pas… Vous n'avez p-pas voulu m'écoutez… Vous ne me reconnaissiez pas à ma juste valeur, **_**eux**_** si… Je suis désolé Law…**

Alors que l'apothicaire prenait le revolver à deux mains pour assurer sa visée, Trafalgar se rapprocha d'un pas vif, ses doigts enserrèrent le poignet tenant la crosse, le tordant en un angle douloureux qui arracha un piaillement à sa victime, qui du même coup lâcha le flingue. D'un revers de main, Law l'attrapa et pointa l'embout sur la tempe de Mister 3, tombé à genoux, tenant son poignet meurtri. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues de plus belle.

D'un geste précis, il l'assomma brutalement d'un coup de crosse sur la tempe. Il dégaina son smartphone et composa le numéro de Shachi, qui décrocha rapidement. Le brun lui exposa rapidement la situation, lui demandant de venir avec la camionnette. Il raccrocha et observa le corps à terre respirer faiblement et secoua la tête, soupirant : DoFla n'aurait pas ses sushis avant un petit moment.

҉

Il aidait Zoro à ranger les verres du bar et remettait de l'ordre dans les bouteilles d'alcools et les shakers. Une fois fait, ils déambulèrent entre les confortables sièges, tabourets et canapés en demi-cercle pourpre aux damas noir, remettant en place les coussins, mettant un dernier coup de chiffon sur les tables basses en palissandre de Rio, s'assurant que la salle remplisse sa fonction accueillante. Trafalgar baissa l'intensité des spots, que la lumière accroche doucement les briques de parements, pour que l'ambiance y soit plus intimiste et eut un rictus de satisfaction : ce club était comme sa deuxième maison, et le personnel sa deuxième famille. Il s'y sentait à sa place. Presque en sécurité.

Mihawk, Zoro et lui seraient au bar ce soir Bepo était souffrant et ne pouvait assurer le service. Il avait appelé le brun pour le prévenir, grognant et pestant contre son dos bloqué. **« J'suis monté en kit j'te dis ! »**. C'était grâce à Trafalgar que l'albinos avait trouvé un travail dans ce bar, aux services un peu spéciaux : quiconque avait assez d'argent pouvait faire des demandes plus ou moins particulières au personnel, qui accédait ou non à la requête. Ça allait de la simple escort aux baisers passionnés et plus si affinité, bien qu'une certaine mise-en-garde soit en vigueur : éviter de tomber amoureux de la clientèle. L'argent passe avant les sentiments.

Trafalgar remis en place son gilet de service, retroussa ses manches, déboutonna un peu plus le col de sa chemise puis repassa derrière le bar pour se servir un verre de jus de mandarine, quand il vit Mihawk arrivé, sac de rechange sur l'épaule, dévalant les trois marches de l'entrée, le front légèrement luisant de sueur. L'étudiant vit qu'il faisait de son mieux pour cacher son souffle court.

Il passa rapidement devant le bar, les saluant d'un signe de tête avant de disparaitre dans les vestiaires. Pas assez vite cependant pour éviter que Law ne distingue un suçon, partiellement caché par un foulard. Il échangea un regard avec Zoro, qui attachait ses longues dreadlocks avec un tissu noir, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Shanks avait sûrement emmené le beau brun ténébreux. D'où son retard…

Il lava son verre, l'essuya et le déposa sur le comptoir. Il fit craquer ses doigts, détendit ses épaules puis reprit le verre et commença à jongler avec, se dénouant les muscle, s'entrainant pour la soirée.  
Le voyant faire, Zoro remonta également ses manches et prit bouteille et shaker, histoire de corsé un peu la chose. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, Trafalgar se tourna vers lui et ils jonglèrent de concert, s'envoyant verre, shaker et bouteille, rattrapant par derrière, faisant glisser sur leurs avant-bras, jonglant sur le dos de la main, avec une étonnante synchronisation.  
Une fois bien échauffés, ils accélérèrent crescendo, tentant de garder des gestes fluides et gracieux.  
Ne lâchant plus du regard les éléments en vol, c'était à celui qui relâcherait la pression le premier. Zoro eut un autre sourire en coin.

**_ Tu vas perdre**, énonça t'il calmement, soutenant toujours le rythme.

**_ Ta déconcentration ne fonctionne pas**, répliqua le brun, un rictus moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

**_ T'avais pas déjà dis ça la dernière fois ? **

**_ Ça ne marchera pas cette fois-ci.**

Le verdoyant échappa un rire et profita d'un court moment de répit pour ajouter à la jongle deux verres de plus. Ce qui rendit la partie plus serré. Trafalgar secoua légèrement la tête et suivit le rythme, commençant à faiblir...  
Jusqu'à ce que la bouteille lui échappe…  
Et que Mihawk la rattrape et la dépose sur le comptoir. Comme les deux autres, il était désormais habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un gilet de service et d'un pantalon noir. Une belle cravate en relief venait compléter sa tenue.

Zoro ne put empêcher un rire de fierté tandis que Trafalgar remercia leur aîné d'un signe de tête. Ce qu'il trouvait appréciable avec eux, c'est qu'il n'était pas obligatoire de parler pour se comprendre, beaucoup de chose passait par la gestuelle.

**_ Je t'avais dit que tu perdrais**, argua Zoro en rangeant le shaker et remettant la bouteille au frais.

**_ Tu n'aurais pas ajouté les verres, c'est toi qui aurais perdu**, répliqua calmement l'étudiant, repassant un coup de torchon sur les verres.

**_ On fait son mauvais joueur ce soir ? **Le taquina-t-il.** Traffy boude ?**

**_ Je t'emmerde**, chantonna Trafalgar, sans accorder un regard à son collègue, qui partit en riant vers les cuisines.

Mihawk ne les avaient pas lâché du regard et eut un léger sourire, avant de faire le tour du bar. Il sortit des assiettes et commença à présenter les amuse-bouches pour les clients, qui commençaient d'ailleurs à arriver.  
Si Shanks n'avait pas tardé à lui dire au revoir, il aurait déjà fini la présentation… La brûlure de son baiser lui restait sur les lèvres. Il ferma les yeux un instant, évacuant les sensations que lui procurait ce souvenir, et se remit au travail, mettant de côté le regard de braise du Roux.

҉

**_ Oï Cook ! Elles arrivent ces gambas !? **

**_ Sors tes dreads dégueulasses de ma cuisine, Marimo ! **

Zoro eut un sourire en coin, se tenant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui menait au royaume de Sanji, le chef cuistot du club. Il le regarda évoluer entre les fourneaux qu'il orchestrait seul, le regard posé sur le fessier en mouvement, serrer dans son pantalon de travail noir. Le blond s'activait prestement, assaisonnant une sauce, assurant la friture des ravioles de légumes et la cuisson de petites pizzas individuelles.  
Les gambas reposaient, harmonieusement présentées, dans des bols sur un plateau, sur le plan de service.

**_ Arrête de mater et retourne bosser, flemmard pervers**, argua le cuistot en étuvant les ravioles.

Le barmen se redressa et s'approcha des tables, enfin autorisé à entrer. Au moment où Sanji déposa le plat des fritures sur le plan de service, Zoro l'attrapa par la taille, pressant son torse contre le sien et s'empara de ses lèvres fiévreusement. Sanji grommela une phrase incompréhensible qui se perdit dans l'échange, auquel il répondit avec calme. Ce mec avait le don d'affoler ses sens avec une caresse, sa présence même suffisait à le détendre… Et ce n'était pas le moment d'être détendu, il avait des plats à surveiller. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et tenta de reculer, sans succès, le bras du Vert le gardant précieusement contre lui. Il le repoussa, les paumes sur ses épaules musclées.

**_ Zoro… On a du boulot … Dégage…** murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant de subir un nouvel assaut, plus doux.

Le blond soupira et posa une main sur la joue chaude et imberbe de son amant, qui glissa sur son cou. Étant en train de cuisiner, poser ses mains sur lui revenait à enfreindre une règle d'hygiène… Il n'avait plus qu'à se relaver les mains. _Saleté de Marimo_.

Celui-ci sourit dans l'échange et happa délicatement sa lèvre inférieur, avant de se reculer et de poser son front contre le sien. Il plongea son regard gris dans celui azuré, se mordillant la lèvre d'envie. Puis se ravisa. Il desserra sa prise, satisfait de voir une fugace déception dans l'œil du cuistot. Il ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait et essuya un regard de reproche. Il prit le plateau de gambas et embrassa le blond sur la joue.

**_ T'es mignon quand t'es frustré.**

**_ Je t'emmerde Pelouse ! **

҉

Mihawk, Zoro et Trafalgar terminaient leu numéro de bartender synchronisé sous les yeux d'un public féminin émerveillé. La prestation se termina par un Rainbow Shots, qui ravie toutes les spectatrices. Eh oui c'est bien connu : les femmes, ça aiment les arcs-en-ciel...

Empochant ses pourboires avec un sourire professionnel, Trafalgar lava les shakers usagers avant de prendre le plateau des gambas et de déambuler parmi les clients. Arrivé près de l'une des tables du fond, entouré de rideaux de perles rouges sang, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui caressa les fesses quand il passa devant elle. Habitué, il se tourna à moitié vers elle, un rictus aux lèvres.

**_ Jewelery, tu sais que ce n'est pas gratuit**, lui rappela-t-il, le ton faussement réprobateur.

Un trio d'amies sur le côté, nouvelles dans le club, rosirent à la déclaration. Elles n'étaient sûrement pas au courant ou n'y croyaient qu'à moitié… Quelle agréable surprise.  
Elle lui rendit un sourire complice et passa un billet dans sa ceinture avant de se servir un crustacé et de le manger de manière assez suggestive, sous le regard envieux des jeunes filles à côté.

**_ Tu sais que je paye toujours. Bepo n'est pas là ce soir ?** demanda-t-elle en balayant la salle du regard. Trafalgar l'avait déjà vue faire à plusieurs reprises au cours de la soirée. L'engouement de la rose pour l'albinos était assez étonnant, elle qui préférait les hommes dégoulinant de testostérones …

**_ Il a eu un empêchement, il devrait revenir demain**, l'informa-t-il.

**_ Un empêchement … ? Si tu le dis... Demande à Sanji une pizza extra, s'il te plait, **demanda-t-elle à nouveau, glissant un autre billet dans sa ceinture et pelotant à nouveau son fessier.

Il acquiesça et termina son tour de salle pour terminer le plateau, sentant des regards le suivre et glisser discrètement sur son corps. Ça aussi, ça ne lui faisait plus rien, il y était plus qu'habitué. Il prit une autre commande, discuta poliment avec l'une des jeunes filles. Effectivement c'était leur première fois dans le club. Pour fêter ça, Trafalgar se pencha au-dessus d'elle, prit délicatement ses mains pour les poser sur son cul et lui roula une pelle assez intense pour qu'elle ait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Quand, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il leva la tête vers l'entrée.

Fourrure noir, cheveux rouge…

Le reste revint immédiatement sans qu'il n'ait besoin de regarder en détail. Ses yeux cuivrés le fixaient par-dessus la foule, couronnant un sourire carnassier.  
Il sentit les pulsations de son cœur dans son ventre, lourd et bruyant. Et la chaleur qui s'en échappait. Il avait beau faire médecine, sur le coup, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il resta accrocher à ce regard quelques instants, avant de revenir à la fille toute rose d'excitation et de lui souhaiter une agréable soirée. Il se redressa, sourire pro accrocher aux lèvres et revint au bar avec son plateau, qu'il alla déposer en cuisine, profitant pour passer commande au cuistot.

Il inspira à fond pour reprendre le contrôle de son palpitant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se faire dominer par son corps, sauf pour baiser … Bon, ça a un lien, Eustass baise comme un dieu , mais ! On reste pro et on ne se laisse pas aller. C'est sa queue qui nous intéresse, et son fric, rien d'autre. Il retourna en salle et sortie en jonglant –pour se la péter un peu- les bouteilles et le verre pour le cuba liber demander précédemment, lorsque…

**_ Une Tequila Sunrise. **

Cette voix … Grave, intimidante et joueuse. Trafalgar releva les yeux après un instant, se perdant instantanément dans les iris cuivré d'Eustass Kidd. Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres du brun.

**_ Et le mot magique ? **

_A suivre… _


	3. Baise-moi ?

Yolo swag 42 ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite ! Merci à Littlemonkeyheart, Pickiline, WonderPillow et Eve-Gothika pour vos reviews, ça me fait très chaud au cœur :3.  
Le titre du chapitre est assez équivoque, il se passe toujours des choses au troisième chapitre hahahaha ! Bonne lecure !

P.S : Je serais présente le weekend de J.E  
Nickelback est en concert le dimanche 8 novembre au Zénith, j'ai ma place :3 si ça intéresse quelqu'un… o/

**Crédits musique:** Nickelback** \- **_Figured you out / Something in your mouth/ Animals._

**3\. Baise-moi ?**

A moitié affalé sur l'un des canapés légèrement en retrait et surplombant la salle, Eustass sirotait sa tequila en suivant du regard le brun qui évoluait dans la salle, l'observant sous toutes les coutures son corps couvert de tissu, se remémorant sa peau nue et tatouée. Il avait pris le temps de les examiner, dans la chambre d'hôtel, pendant qu'il dormait. Pourquoi, il n'en savait trop rien. Il l'avait fait, point.  
Il se demandait si DoFlamingo était en cause dans le choix de ces tatouages, ou s'il avait la liberté de marquer son corps comme bon lui semblait. Jusqu'où s'étendait la domination du Flamant Rose sur lui ?...

Il secoua légèrement la tête et sécha sa Tequila. Il avait d'autre priorité pour le moment, comme satisfaire ses envies et obtenir une autre boisson !  
Il se redressa et déposa son verre, fixant la nuque du serveur, qui se retourna au bout de quelque seconde.

Comment ignorer un regard aussi intense, je vous le demande. Trafalgar zigzagua entre les clients pour rejoindre le petit espace privé où trônait seul le rouge, ralentissant le pas à mesure que l'adrénaline s'insinuait dans son sang.  
Il se tint de l'autre côté de la table basse, à distance respectable de l'aura magnétique de son client.

Ils s'observèrent, défiant l'autre de rompre le silence et la tension sexuelle qui grimpait lentement mais sûrement à chaque secondes écoulées. Trafalgar ne perdrait pas par politesse. Kidd non plus. Le silence se prolongea… Jusqu'à ce qu'Eustass lève le bras vers lui et lui fasse signe d'approcher. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé déjà … ?

Le rictus de l'étudiant s'agrandit. Comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de la précarité de la situation… Il s'approcha lentement, son genou entrant en contact avec celui de Kidd, qui glissa ses doigts dans la ceinture et le fit assoir abruptement sur ses genoux. Le brun inspira soudainement, saturant ses poumons de l'odeur mâle du rouge, se cambrant légèrement par réflexe, ses yeux glissant des lèvres fines aux iris cuivrés sauvages. L'adrénaline se transforma doucement en désir. Mais il ne céderait pas le premier.  
Il le défia du regard, un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres. _Aller vas-y, que je te regarde perdre._

Kidd se pencha, pris par la queue la cerise du cocktail qu'il n'avait pas mangé et lui présenta, haussant un sourcil, le défiant à son tour. Trafalgar posa sa main sur la sienne et lécha lentement la cerise, du bout de la langue, ses yeux rivés aux prunelles adverses. Il mordit la chair, faisant couler le jus du fruit bien sucré. Kidd attira sa main, s'appropriant l'autre côté du fruit.  
Yeux mi-clos, Trafalgar lui laissa la cerise, reculant doucement sa tête.

Le rouge ne fit qu'une bouchée du fruit, jetant la queue sur la table.  
Avant de prendre la nuque du brun d'une main ferme et de lécher le sang du fruit sur son menton. Lentement.  
Kidd serait capable de le prendre sur le canapé, là, maintenant. Trafalgar le savait et l'espérait presque. Mais le club avait des règles. Et il fallait les respecter.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger, pas envie de quitter les genoux du rouge, pas envie qu'il cesse de le toucher, de le lécher. Il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras musclés, perdant sa main gauche dans l'abondante fourrure noire du manteau, s'accrochant à elle. L'attraction de ce mec était juste dingue. Complètement folle. Une léchouille et il avait envie de se faire baiser… Inconcevable…

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta légèrement, la main d'Eustass l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il glissa dans ses iris, inexorablement. Une infime partie de lui sut alors que c'était fini. Kidd empoigna sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, en un baiser brut. Law happa sa lèvre inférieure et lui mordit, répondant à son baiser avec vigueur, pressant son visage contre le sien, cambrant son dos en sentant la main libre de Kidd palper son fessier. Le désir fit une entrée en force dans sa chair, ramenant à la surface les fragments d'une nuit brumeuse et intense. Il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait, d'être prit par Kidd en pleine possession de ses moyens.

**_ J'ai envie d'te baiser**, grogna sensuellement le rouge contre les lèvres du serveur, dont l'excitation monta encore d'un cran.

Trafalgar glissa une main sur la nuque d'Eustass et l'embrassa intensément, savourant sa peau et le contact de sa langue avant de se redresser, prenant le mafieux par surprise. Reprenant son souffle, Law laissa échapper un léger rire taquin avant de lécher son index gauche et de caresser l'un de ses tétons par-dessus sa veste et sa chemise. Il exulta en voyant l'explosion dans le regard de Kidd. Il en profita pour tourner les talons et prendre la direction d'une arche, donnant sur un escalier montant.

Il s'engagea rapidement sur les marches, puis dans le couloir aux allures de boudoirs de bordels chic, le cœur battant lourdement contre son sternum. Sentant la présence magnétique de l'animal sauvage dans son dos, il s'arrêta devant une porte, avant d'être soudainement plaqué contre celle-ci, le cou dévorer de baisers avides, les fesses pressées contre l'érection plus que dur d'Eustass. Une large main chaude s'était emparée de son cou, l'autre avait attrapé sa ceinture.

Le brun gémit, pressant son cul contre Kidd, remuant lascivement des hanches, comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà assez excité. Il étouffa un gémissant en sentant le suçon se former. Se mordant la lèvre, il ouvrit la porte et entra, se soustrayant à nouveau à l'emprise de son client, qui entra à sa suite, claquant la porte.

Seuls… La tension à son comble… Ça pouvait être violent. Trafalgar en frissonnait d'avance.  
Se retournant, il se trouva face à la montagne de muscles.

**_ Arrêtes de me filer entre les doigts**, articula Eustass, plongeant son regard brûlant dans celui du serveur.

**_ Ne me donne pas d'ordres**, murmura d'un ton ferme le brun, lui rendant son regard sans ciller, malgré les alarmes dans sa tête qui lui hurlaient de rester prudent.

Kidd haussa un sourcil et eut un rictus carnassier, sa présence emplissant toute la pièce, l'étouffant de son aura menaçante et magnétique.

**_ Je fais c'que j'veux avec toi, Trafalgar. **

Il ne lui permit aucune réponse, empoignant à nouveau sa nuque, le faisant taire d'un puissant baiser.  
Il avait le cran de lui répondre, de lui tenir tête. De friser l'insolente politesse. Ça le faisait bander. Peu de personnes en étaient capables et la plupart d'entre elles étaient inconscientes. Sans résistance, ce ne serait pas drôle.

Eustass s'empara de la bouche de Law, la faisant impérieusement sienne, lui imposant son rythme sans compromis. Le brun agrippa la fourrure en gémissant, subissant le baiser, se laissant submerger. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le torse pâle et chaud, faisant glisser le manteau au sol, avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise noir. Avant que ses grandes mains ne l'arrêtent à mi-chemin. Trafalgar rouvrit les yeux, fondant ses iris dans celle en fusion, brûlant d'une pulsion charnelle ardente, de Kidd. La bouche enfin libérée, le brun eut un rictus moqueur.

**_ Tu peux m'acheter autant que tu veux… Eustass-ya, si j'ai envie de te filer entre les doigts, je le ferais.**

Eustass eut à son tour un rictus. Carnassier.  
Il s'avança, le forçant à reculer, jusqu'à atteindre un coin du lit à baldaquin qui trônait fièrement dans la pièce. Il happa brusquement la bouche de sa proie, qui entendit et sentit trop tard le métal froid sur la peau de son poignet droit. Attaché au barreau.

**_ Espèce de -…**

**_ Chut**, murmura Eustass, un large sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Il se pencha et lui souffla à l'oreille.** Tu vas aimer ça**.

Trafalgar déglutit, les iris dilatées, son sang affluant en masse dans son bas-ventre.

**_ Tu vas la jouer Christian Grey ? **

**_ Ça t'plairais ? **

**_ Je ne suis pas fan de S.M. … **

**_ Dommage**. **Je t'aurais bien donné la fessée**, déclara Kidd, le rictus amusé, déboutonnant lentement le reste de sa chemise, sous les yeux attentifs de Law, qui respirait par la bouche.  
Le brun avait la gorge sèche, à dévorer ce corps des yeux. Il inspira profondément, tirant sur la menotte, se trouvant incroyablement stupide de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Se mordillant la lèvre, il tangua d'une jambe sur l'autre pour retirer ses chaussures, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

Eustass retint un rire, débouclant son jean, faisant sauter le bouton. Il plongea son regard de cuivre dans celui d'argent mat, haussant un sourcil et baissant la tête vers son entre jambe en se léchant les lèvres, avant de relever les yeux. Tout dans la suggestion …  
Trafalgar eut un demi-sourire joueur et porta sa main libre à l'érection de son client, la massant fermement, la jaugeant. Et il allait prendre cher. Baissant les yeux, il descendit lentement la braguette, le caressant du bout des doigts par-dessus le tissu de son boxer rouge. La situation l'excitait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Etre attaché par Kidd et se soumettre à son désir, partagé entre l'envie, adrénaline et méfiance. C'était une première !

Eustass le regardait faire, prenant son pied sans se cacher. Il adorait ça. La façon qu'avait le serveur de le toucher, de lui en donner juste assez, de l'exciter encore malgré son état déjà avancé. Il le trouvait sexy, bandant et mignon… Une dangereuse combinaison. Il empoigna sa nuque, déposant ses lèvres sur la peau brûlante de son cou, retraçant du bout de la langue les contours du suçon qu'il lui avait fait. Avant de lui en faire un autre, un peu plus haut, non loin de l'oreille. Il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction en l'entendant gémir, sa main faiblissant sur son sexe. Il fit remonter sa langue, lui mordillant l'oreille. Les gémissements du brun se firent tout de suite plus bruyants, sa main moins vive. Il recula sa tête, observant le visage du serveur, ses lèvres gonflés, ses iris ardentes, ses cernes, avant de lui happer la lèvre inférieur.

Habituellement, il ne se souciait pratiquement pas de ses partenaires, prenant son pied sans trop s'occuper d'eux. Trafalgar devenait une exception sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Trouver ses points faibles, faire courir ses mains sur son corps, sentir sa peau, créer du plaisir dans sa chair, ça l'obsédait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, dans ce bar à sushi.

Trouver la catin de DoFlamingo, sans garde du corps, dans un bar, bourré, l'avait amusé et intrigué. La facilité avec laquelle il l'avait approché et amadouer avec des makis neige l'avait sidérer. Comment le Flamant Rose pouvait laisser trainer sa pute sans protection ? La réponse était simple : elle se protégeait toute seule. Ses doigts –que Law avait retournés quand il l'avait peloté- s'en souvenaient encore. Et maintenant, il était à lui. Pour un mois.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa nuque quand il sentit sa main reprendre du service.  
Ils avaient glissés sous le tissu, empoignant vigoureusement le membre fièrement dressé. Trafalgar rompit le baiser, jetant un regard au rouge en se mordant la lèvre avant de s'assoir sur le rebord du lit et de prendre son sexe en entier dans sa bouche, le suçant vigoureusement. Eustass échappa un gémissement, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, accompagnant ses gestes. Il ne voulait pas céder dans sa bouche, mais bordel que c'était bon ! Sa langue bordel ! Il savait parfaitement s'en servir. Un ange de la fellation… ! DoFla l'avait bien dressé.

Il ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres puis tira sur les cheveux bruns, retirant sa queue.

**_ C'est pas dans ta bouche que j'veux jouir aujourd'hui**, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, caressant les doux cheveux brun, avant de contourner le lit et d'ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet, pour y prendre plusieurs préservatifs et du lubrifiant.

Trafalgar se tourna vers l'intérieur du lit pour le suivre du regard, déboutonnant sa veste et sa chemise, le souffle plus marqué. Il avait chaud. Très chaud… Le rouge laissa tomber son pantalon et son boxer, terminant ce que le brun avait commencé avec sa chemise. Puis se rapprocha, enveloppant le serveur de son regard, laissant courir ses yeux sur sa peau partiellement dénudée. Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres il avait envie de marquer sa peau. De le revendiquer, peu importe DoFlamingo. Si ce grand connard de blond tenait au brun, il n'en n'aurait pas fait une catin accessible à quiconque avait un peu d'argent. Cette pensée fit naitre un bouillon flou de haine au creux du ventre de Kidd. Il le refoula, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Un Trafalgar bouillant l'attendait.

҉

Ses ongles griffaient la colonne du lit. Il se mordait les lèvres, étouffant mal les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Putain ! Eustass savait y faire ! Il le torturait depuis le début, l'empêchant de venir, suppliciant ses sens, jouant avec lui, ses points faibles et sa nymphomanie supposée ! Ce connard ne l'avait pénétré que de deux doigts. Deux misérables doigts en comparaison du membre en béton armé qui l'attendait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait en lui. Profondément. Et pour ça, il devait le supplier. Rien que ça ! Il s'amusait avec son cul, le poussant délicieusement au bord du gouffre, ses larges mains parcourant son corps à la recherche de zones érogènes, lui faisant perdre la tête.

Jamais aucun de ses clients n'étaient allé aussi loin, aussi intensément, n'avait pris soin de lui comme ça. Et bordel, c'était putain de frustrant ! Le seul capable de le satisfaire … prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas le faire. Ses ongles ripèrent sur le bois, ses genoux s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas. Il était en sueur, avait chaud, soif, et très envie de se faire baiser. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de lâcher un gémissement, Kidd revenait sur sa prostate. La tête entre les coudes, il céda sur les soupirs, les exhalant sans plus aucune retenue, haïssant le rire satisfait du rouge, qui le caressa lentement à l'intérieur.

**_ C'que tu peux être obstinée Trafalgar,** lâcha le rouge, la voix rauque et amusé **… T'es sûr que le S.M. c'est pas ton truc ? **

**_ Cer-tain … Mhmm … Aaaah… Merde, Eustass-ya, arrête de jouer tu-Mhmm !... Enfoiré… **

Difficile d'être convaincant dans cette position, poussant son cul sur les doigts de Kidd. Il allait perdre, tout ça parce que cette enflure avait des doigts de fée…

**_ Je quoi ?** reprit Eustass, la voix basse, joueuse et excitée.

**_ … Mhmmmmmm **

Le rouge se rapprocha, plaquant son sexe toujours érigé contre le fondement du brun qui gémit à nouveau, glissant son torse contre son dos et ses vêtements froissés, lui mordillant délicatement l'oreille, glissant une main sur son sexe, le caressant tout aussi doucement. Trafalgar étouffa un cri, les yeux embuer par des larmes de plaisir. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus là. Il remua les hanches, tentant de placer la queue de Kidd pour qu'il le pénètre. Celui-ci ricana et se glissa juste en dessous, le faisant geindre de frustration.

**_ Enfoiré… C'est bon, je- … T'as gagné… **

**_ Ah ?** murmura-t-il à son oreille, savourant le ton suppliant caché derrière la résignation.

Trafalgar ferma les yeux, serra les dents et gémit.

**_ Baise-moi…**

**_ Quoi ? Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas bien entendue.**

**_ Baise-moi fort. Le plus fort que tu peux. **

**_ Qui ? **

**_ Putain Kidd, baise-moi ! **

Le rouge l'embrassa sous l'oreille en ricanant.

**_ Tout de suite mon cœur. **

Trafalgar écarquilla les yeux, avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans les draps, Eustass venant de le pénétrer de toute sa longueur. Enfin !  
Il le pilonna sans attendre, d'allers et retours courts et intenses, ses mains calées sur ses hanches, lui faisant suivre le rythme effréné. Il laissa aller ses cris de plaisir, étouffé par les draps. La sensation était dingue. Sa frustration laissa place à une satisfaction sans nom qui déferla en lui, explosant dans ses veines, envahissant son corps entier. Il poussa ses hanches vers Kidd, qui empoigna ses cheveux et lui fit relever la tête, libérant sa bouche des draps.

**_ Je veux t'entendre… **

Il intensifia ses mouvements, réduisant sa sortie pour frotter son gland contre sa prostate. Le brun se fit nettement plus bruyant, à un doigt de sombrer dans le gouffre. Le rouge se retira soudainement, créant un déplaisant vide chez le serveur, qui resta un instant dans le vague… avant que les mains du mafieux le tourne sur le dos. Il se retrouva face à un Kidd luisant de sueur, les yeux embrasés de désir, le rictus carnassier, débordant de masculinité. Il lui souleva les hanches et revint en lui, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté, plongeant son regard de braise dans le sien.

Law ne tint pas le coup. Un puissant frisson le parcourut, ses organes se contractèrent, son sperme gicla contre le ventre musclé du rouge, qui vint à son tour, emplissant sa capote au fond du barman.  
L'étudiant laissa partir sa tête en arrière, reprenant son souffle tandis qu'il se retirait de lui. L'engourdissement ne mit pas longtemps à pointer le bout de son nez. Il déglutit, tentant de rassembler le peu de pensées cohérentes qu'il lui restait. Sentant un poids près de sa tête, il rouvrit les yeux. Kidd était pencher au-dessus de lui, à l'observer, ses cheveux ne défiant plus la gravité. Son expression était plus calme malgré son regard toujours ardent.

**_ Je peux te filer entre les doigts maintenant ?** demanda-t-il en secouant son poignet toujours attaché, faisant chanter la chaine.

Kidd sourit en coin et secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

**_ Nan.**

Avant de descendre poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, calant une main sous son oreille, happant ses lèvres, s'introduisant dans sa bouche, lui imposant son rythme. Law soupira et répondit à son baiser… avant de la mordiller et de renverser la situation, roulant sur le côté, se retrouvant à cheval sur lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**_ Je préfère ça… pas toi ? **

Le même sourire, un poil plus carnassier, fit son apparition en face, tandis qu'il posa ses mains sur son cul, le malaxant.

**_ C'est pas mal … j'ai une belle vue…** Il allait se remettre à bander si Law se mettait à bouger…

**_ Détaches-moi. S'il te plait**, ajouta-t-il après que le rouge ait haussé un sourcil.

**_ Embrasse-moi.**

Trafalgar haussa un sourcil à son tour.

**_ … Pardon ? **

**_ Embrasse-moi et je te détache. **

**_ …. On s'est embrassé y a pas trente secondes … **

**_ Je veux que **_**tu**_** m'embrasse. Comme t'as embrassé la gamine tout à l'heure. Elle a sauvagement mouillée sa culotte.**

Trafalgar le fixa un instant avant de pouffer à l'idée que Kidd pouvait envier une gamine, alors qu'ils venaient de baiser intensément. Un vrai gamin capricieux. Il secoua la tête et se pencha, ralentissant jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelque centimètres des lèvres de son client, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, plongeant son regard, fondant dans ses iris cuivrés. Bordel, que ce mec était magnétique ! Il frotta délicatement le bout de son nez au sien, histoire de se faire désirer. Paupières mi-closes, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kidd, épousant leurs formes, fermant complètement les yeux. Il remua les lèvres puis laissa passer sa langue, allant aguicher la bouche adverse, s'introduisant en elle tout en sensualité. Il le taquina du bout de la langue, l'incitant à le suivre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à remuer ses hanches : la main de Kidd venait de lui faire savoir. Il happa sa lèvre supérieure, lui mordillant, avant de reculer sa tête, cessant ses mouvements, perdant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

Comment un mec aussi dangereux et létal pouvait être si … attentionné ?! Il y avait un énorme non-sens là-dedans. Law s'était attendue à une grosse brute, un connard narcissique au lieu de ça … Kidd avait pris un soin de lui donner du plaisir. Un bon trois quart de ses clients n'aurait pas fait mieux. Pourquoi ? … Il en voulait probablement pour son argent.

Il se redressa complètement, remuant les hanches sur le bas-ventre du rouge, qui haussa un sourcil, un sourire appréciateur étalé sur les lèvres. Law caressa son torse, récupérant du sperme sur ses doigts.

**_ Tu devrais aller te doucher, Eustass-ya… **

L'intéressé se redressa, pressant son ventre contre celui du brun, le souillant de sa propre semence.

**_ Toi aussi … **

Il lui embrassa la mâchoire et le fit glisser sur le côté avant de se lever et d'étirer son corps musculeux. Il alla ramasser son manteau de fourrure et en extirpa une petite clé. Trafalgar s'agenouilla sur le lit, suivant ses gestes du regard. On ne l'y reprendrait pas à deux fois, Kidd pouvait aller se faire voir s'il croyait pouvoir l'attacher à nouveau.  
Il se frotta le poignet une fois libéré du métal, lançant un regard noir à son client, qui ricana.

**_ Quelle terrible épreuve.**

**_ Je t'emmerde … **

_A suivre… _


	4. Because of you

**4.**** Because of you.**

Les jambes contre le dossier du canapé, Trafalgar relisait la ligne de son compte-rendu de cours pour la troisième fois. Il soupira et laissa tomber la feuille sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer…

Depuis une heure, il survolait ses feuilles sans les lire réellement. Un regard cuivré prenait la place de l'écriture et ça l'emmerdait : il ne répondrait pas correctement aux questions du partiel s'il n'arrivait pas à évacuer Kidd de sa tête.  
Pourquoi ce mec avait-il cet effet aussi magnétique sur lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer ? … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il emplissait ses pensées au point de ne pas être capable de lire un putain de cours ? … Pourquoi Kidd se comportait comme ça avec lui ? Pourquoi ne le baisait-il pas comme les autres, ne se souciant que de son propre plaisir, utilisant son corps comme un jouet ? Et surtout, pourquoi prenait-il plaisir à ce que le rouge lui faisait ?! … Law adorait sentir ses larges mains chaudes sur sa peau, aller et venir sur elle, ses lèvres sur son cou, son sourire carnassier qui promettait tellement de chose… et son regard brûlant. Et sa façon de baiser. Bordel, deux coucheries et il l'avait dans la peau… ! C'était dangereux… et très excitant...

Il se mordit la lèvre et glissa ses jambes sur le canapé, se redressant pour mettre le feuillet dans son classeur. Le salon de la Casa Flamingo était désert pour une fois. Il aurait pu en profiter mais ce crétin de rouge l'empêchait de bosser. Il soupira, rangea ses affaires et se leva, direction la cuisine. Il ne devait pas se prendre la tête, dans un mois ce serait terminé, il n'avait qu'à mettre tout ça de côté. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

La cuisson des œufs au bacon était bien avancée quand DoFlamingo arriva.

En chemise blanche complètement ouverte et pantacourt tigré, l'immense blond passa derrière l'ilot central, glissant ses mains sous le sweat jaune et noir de Law, caressant sa peau comme on caresse un chien, se penchant pour lui embrasser la tempe.

**_ Bonsoir mon petit Traffy. Ça sent bon ce que tu prépares…** déclara-t-il en attrapant le mamelon gauche du brun entre ses doigts, jouant avec.

**_ Bonsoir Donquichotte-ya.**

**_ Oh… Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix soudain sérieuse, limite menaçante, retirant ses mains de sous le sweat, prenant le menton du brun entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder.

Trafalgar eu un léger sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

**_ Ce n'est pas ça. Je … n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes cours. La trahison de Mister 3 m'inquiète. **

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Si quelqu'un essayait de doubler le Flamant Rose, il y allait avoir des problèmes d'insurrections, d'autres non payement, de la perte de clientèle, des fuites et pourquoi pas les flics. Il soupira à l'idée des heures de recherches à venir, et sourit aux éventuels interrogatoires qu'il pourrait mener, scalpel à la main.  
DoFla le lâcha et rit, se dirigeant vers le canapé, où il s'affala.

**_ Vergo s'est occupé de lui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire**. Il fit une pause, attrapant une feuille de cours au hasard, avant de faire la grimace après avoir lu quelques lignes et de la lâcher. **J'ai un travail pour toi ce soir. **

Trafalgar arriva à son tour, deux assiettes fumantes dans les mains, deux fourchettes plantées dans chaque. Il déposa l'une d'elle devant le blond et alla chercher la télécommande. Plus question de révision donc… Putain de Kidd … !

**_ De quoi s'agit-il ?**

**_ Portgas organise une petite sauterie ce soir**. Il lui tendit un sachet de pilule rose. **Je veux que tu observes. Si quelqu'un d'autre vends, fais-le parler.**

Law acquiesça, rangeant le paquet dans la poche de son sweat et commença à manger tandis que DoFla prit la zapette et alluma la télé avant de commencer à manger lui aussi.  
Ace donnait une fête… ce qui voulait dire que Luffy, Zoro et Sanji serait probablement de la partie. Inutile de mentionner Marco. Il appréciait ses fêtes presque autant que d'aller bosser au bar, la seule ombre au tableau étant le petit sachet de « bonbons »roses dans sa poche. Vendre n'était vraiment pas son truc, mais il n'en parlait pas. Depuis qu'un des clients de Donquichotte l'avait violé sous l'emprise de stupéfiant, le simple fait de se trouver en présence de drogués le révulsait.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, alors que le brun allait se lever pour débarrasser la table-basse, DoFla posa sa main sur sa cuisse, remontant près de son sexe.

**_ Tu as du temps avant de te préparer et y aller. On va s'amuser un peu.**

Trafalgar baissa les yeux sur la main, avant de les lever vers lui, son sourire professionnel sur les lèvres.

҉

Depuis le porche, Law entendit la musique s'échapper par les fenêtres. Il secoua la tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée, se faisant instantanément happer par l'ambiance chaude et décontractée, l'odeur d'alcool et de jus de fruit, celle du chlore et de la sueur. Il se glissa dans l'entrer, saluant d'un signe de tête les gens qu'il reconnaissait. Contournant les corps, il s'avança jusque dans le salon, où était servie les boissons et d'où provenait la musique. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il remarqua Ace, torse nue, dansant avec Marco qui lui avait gardé sa chemise, Zoro quittait le bar, deux verres à cocktails dans les mains, se dirigeant vers les canapés disposé au fond du salon, où Sanji était assis, en compagnie d'une rousse et du frère de l'hôte, qui tenait un saladier d'amuse-bouche sous le bras. Pas étonnant …

Il se dirigea vers le bar, passant derrière, saisi gin, vodka, rhum et liqueur d'orange, un rictus sur les lèvres en saisissant la tequila et se fit un Long Island Iced Tea. Une fois la boisson faite, il se dirigea vers les canapés. Zoro se redressa et le salua, serrant sa main et l'attira à lui.

**_ Eh ! Bonsoir mec !**

**_ Bonsoir tout le monde.**

Sanji se leva pour le saluer de la même manière. La rousse se leva à son tour, lui faisant la bise. Le blond fit les présentations.

**_ Trafalgar, je te présente Nami. Elle est expert-comptable. Evite de parler argent, elle va te manger.**

**_ Sanji !**

**_ Quoi c'est vrai ! La dernière fois, t'as à moitié saccagé le bureau de Zeff pour trouver son livre de compte.**

Le brun cessa vite d'écouter, observant les yeux marron clair de la jeune fille, qui se chamaillait avec le cuistot. _Pas assez cuivré…_  
Il échangea un regard avec Zoro, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Trafalgar eut un petit sourire sarcastique, devinant que le barman n'appréciait pas forcément la rousse.

Ils trinquèrent et burent une longue gorgée de leurs boissons respectives. Le brun laissa ensuite flotter son regard dans la salle, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation de ses amis, recherchant d'éventuels clients. Deux jeunes filles, de l'autre côté de la salle, bouteille de manzana en main, lui semblèrent faire de parfaites cibles. Insouciantes, désirant s'amuser, elles prendraient la merde de DoFla sans qu'il ait besoin d'insister. Et il les détestait pour ça. Se laisser amadouer par une belle gueule et se pourrir la vie juste pour un trip aux acides … Non pas qu'il soit mieux, il vendait son corps pour payer ses études.

Il but une autre gorgé, revenant à la conversation et aux suppliques de Luffy qui voulait que Sanji passe derrière la cuisinière, son saladier de nourriture désormais vide. Trafalgar lui prit, expliquant qu'il allait le remplir et se dirigea vers la cuisine, accrochant le regard de l'une des filles d'un clin d'œil au passage.

La cuisine était étonnamment calme, deux gars et une fille buvaient une bière, adossés à l'ilot central recouvert d'amuse-bouches, pendant que deux pizzas cuisaient dans le four. Le brun les salua d'un mouvement de tête, commençant à remplir le saladier d'un peu de tout, mangeant au passage un roulé chèvre-pomme… puis une deuxième, et un troisième, avant que la blonde à qui il avait fait signe n'arrive, la démanche timide et légèrement chancelante, passant la tête dans l'encadrement de l'arche. Trafalgar la regarda par en dessous, un petit sourire charmeur professionnel aux lèvres, attendant qu'elle approche.  
Ce qu'elle fit, faisant mine de s'intéresser à l'abondance de nourriture.

**_ Bonsoir… **

**_ … Bonsoir**, répondit-elle en jouant avec une tomate cerise.

**_ C'est la première fois que je te vois aux soirées d'Ace, nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté. Trafalgar**, dit-il en lui tendant la main, prenant la sienne pour lui faire un baisemain.

_ **…**, ses joues s'empourprèrent, et pas qu'à cause de la manzana. **J'étais là, la dernière fête. On a dû partir tôt …**

**_ Enchanté. Ah, ce doit être pour ça je n'arrive jamais en début de soirée. Il semblerait que tu aies pu te libérée. La fête te plait ? **

Il l'écouta, plus ou moins attentivement en fonction des passages, l'alcool transformant sa réponse en babillage. Il échangea quelques mondanités, s'assurant que les trois autres personnes ne faisaient plus attention à eux, et demanda, l'air mystérieux.

**_ Dis-moi …, connais-tu le bonbon magique ? **

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis sourit.

**_ Celui qui te fait voir des licornes et des papillons roses ? **

**_ … Oui, celui-là**, répondit Law, cachant parfaitement son étonnement face à la réponse. **J'ai réussi à en avoir quelques-uns, tu en veux ? **

Elle le regarda, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était inconcevable… puis acquiesça et tendit la main. Le brun sourit et glissa un comprimé sur l'un des amuse-bouche puis le présenta aux lèvres fines de la jeune fille, qui rosit et le prit dans sa bouche. Plus facile encore qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il lui sourit et lui glissa un autre comprimé.

**_ Pour ton amie**, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en emportant le saladier, l'embrassant sous l'oreille, direction le salon.

҉

Sanji ouvrit le frigidaire et parcourut les denrées d'un œil expert, cherchant de quoi faire un repas rapide et conséquent pour le petit ventre sur pattes qu'était Luffy. Il sortit des œufs, des saucisses, de la crème fraiche et du beurre, qu'il mit près des plaques de cuissons, avant de chercher des yeux la miche de pain dont avait parlé Ace, tout en ouvrant les placards pour prendre une poêle.  
Il mit à fondre le beurre, préparant l'omelette, découpant les saucisses avec dextérité. Pendant que le tout cuisait lentement, il continua à rechercher le pain. Qu'il trouva dans la main de Zoro, qui venait d'ouvrir la huche posé près du congélateur.  
Il le regarda en coin, lui intimant de garder ses distances. Le Vert sourit et se rapprocha sans prendre en compte l'avertissement, posant la boule de pain sur le plan de travail, rendant un regard amusé au blond.

**_ Dois-je te rappeler que dans la cuisine d'Ace, tu n'as aucun droit ?** demanda-t-il, le ton amusé, assuré et tendre, penchant la tête sur le côté.

**_ C'est fait, merci… **

**_ Fais pas cette tête, c'est pas comme si j'allais te violer sur l'ilot central.**

**_ T'as déjà essayé. **

**_ Hum… Cuisant échec …**

Sanji le regarda en coin avant de soupirer, essayant de mettre de côté ce crétin et de revenir à sa cuisson. Fichue distraction. L'atmosphère devenait électrique à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls…. il fit de son mieux pour paraitre détendue, mais il avait la net impression que Zoro savait parfaitement dans quel état il était. Fichue barmen !  
Il découpa une tranche de pain, qu'il mit à griller en attendant que l'omelette soit prête. Zoro sortie un sachet de sa poche, qui contenait des pilules blanches. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul en fronçant les sourcils, foudroyant le vert d'un regard extra noir.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?!** demanda-t-il calmement.

**_ Un mec m'a donné ça… tu veux essayer ? **

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

**_ …T'es malade ?! … Je me tiens le plus loin possible de cette merde, tu le sais.**

Zoro lui sourit tendrement et rangea le paquet dans la poche arrière de son jean.

**_ Je sais. Je voulais m'en assurer. **

**_ …**

Sanji se détourna, choqué et blessé. Il m'était un point d'honneur à ne pas s'approcher de ça et de la prostitution. Il n'était pas en cuisine pour rien : il préférait être payé pour son art et non pour son corps. Bordel ! Comment Zoro pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Bon sang il avait envie de le baffer.  
Quand la tranche sauta du grille-pain, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour la prendre, contrairement à son amant. Il fut donc obligé de le regarder en face, mâchoire serrée. Zoro eut une moue soucieuse et s'approcha assez vite pour lui voler un baiser. Le blond grogna.

**_ Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir avec ça, tu peux t'enfoncer le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. **

Le vert passa un bras autour de la taille de son cuistot et le serra contre lui, lui embrassant le cou, saturant ses poumons de son odeur. Sanji se raidit, ne lui retournant pas l'étreinte.

**_ Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.**

**_ Hn… Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?** demanda-t-il en reculant pour le voir en face.

**_ Je vais le garder, on sait jamais. **

Le blond recula. Le garder ? Pour quoi faire ? Les revendre ? Nan, le barman n'était pas comme ça… !  
Quoi que … ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un an et sortaient ensemble depuis six mois, il pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi … mais un revendeur ? … Non. Pourquoi garderait-il un sachet de drogue avec lui, au risque de se faire prendre par … les flics…

**_ T'es un flic ?** demanda-t-il abruptement.

**_ Quoi ? Non !** répondit un peu vite son amant, se reculant à son tour.

**_ Je te vois mal les mettre dans un cadre et l'accrocher dans le salon en prétendant faire de l'art moderne. T'es un flic.**

**_ Non.**

**_ Dans ce cas, passe-moi le paquet.**

**_ Pourquoi ? **

Sanji se rapprocha lestement et faucha le paquet, qu'il envoya dans l'évier, actionnant le broyeur de déchet avant que Zoro n'ai pu réagir. Le bruit de pilules broyées fut à peine couvert par la musique dans le salon.

Sanji inspira lentement, sentant son cœur battre dans sa gorge. Il leva les yeux vers Zoro, qui fixait l'évier, l'expression figé… avant de le regarder à son tour, la tendresse adoucissant son expression.

**_ J'aurais du mal à en faire un tableau maintenant … **

**_ … Crétin.**

Le dreadeux eut un petit sourire et se rapprocha, ne laissant pas au blond le temps de fuir, l'attrapant par la taille, posant son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux.

**_ T'es un flic**, murmura Sanji.

**_ … Non.**

**_ Tu ne sais pas mentir… **

҉

"! Un dos tres, un pasito pa'lante María ¡

! Un dos tres, un pasito pa'atràs ¡"

Trafalgar suivait les gestes à l'écran, allant et venant en diagonale, bien décidé à mettre la patté à Ace, qui dansait à côté de lui. À chaque fois, il y avait le droit. C'était devenu un rituel entre eux Ace le mettait au défi de le battre sur une musique, et quasiment à chaque fois, il perdait, bien que Trafalgar n'y joue jamais. Tout était dans le poignet… bien qu'il bougeait son corps presque à l'identique du monsieur aux chaussures croco jaune.

Encouragés par les convives qui les entouraient, ils se déhanchèrent, très attentif à l'écran, jetant des coups d'œil aux étoiles de l'autre, qui se suivaient de près. Il avait tombé le sweat et remonter les manches de son t-shirt, tandis qu'Ace était resté torse nu.  
Ils se regardèrent en coin, s'adressant des sourires joueurs, jusqu'au mouvement final.  
« Perfect » unanime. Law gagnant, à une étoile de plus. Ils furent chaudement applaudit.

**_ Comment tu fais ?!** lui demanda l'hôte pour la énième fois.

**_ Le talent, on l'as ou on ne l'as pas**, lui répondit-il modestement, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

**_ Te fous pas d'ma gueule Traf, tu joues, avoue.**

**_ Je t'assure que non. Je n'ai pas le temps. **

**_ Mouais c'est ce que tu dis ! Tu dois faire des crises de somnambulisme.**

L'étudiant secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le bar, ayant besoin de s'hydrater. Il prit de quoi se faire un Blue Lagoon, se perdant dans ses pensées pendant qu'il le préparait.  
La moitié de son sachet était vide et un bon tiers des convives voyaient effectivement des papillons roses et des licornes galopants sur les murs. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser mais c'était difficile. Vider le paquet dans les toilettes était tentant, mais pas très intelligent. DoFla saurait, immanquablement. Il savait toujours tout. Pour Kidd aussi il saurait. Il n'aurait qu'à mettre en avant le contrat et l'argent le moment venu. Ça passerait tout seul… Il l'espérait.

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson, savourant la fraicheur, stoppant son geste à mi-hauteur. En parlant du loup … Il avait laissé tomber sa fourrure pour un blazer noir, un t-shirt blanc moulant ses pecs, une ceinture de cuir clair, un jean sombre et des Timberlands Destock 19045.  
Autrement dit… sexy.  
Il discutait avec Marco de l'autre côté du salon.

Etonnamment, son cœur se fit plus lourd dans sa cage thoracique. Il inspira profondément et détourna le regard, revenant à sa boisson … qu'il déposa pour préparer un Sex on the Beach.

Il n'était sûrement pas là pour lui, mais pour la fête, pour voir des connaissances... Puis c'était quoi ce bordel ? Ce n'était pas son genre de se faire des films, encore moins sur un client. Il avait du mal à garder l'étiquette « contrat » sur le front de Kidd… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait putain ?!... Il était si peu habitué à ce qu'on soit attentionné avec lui que dès que ça lui arrivait, il se tapait des trips ? … Il n'était pas désespéré à ce point-là … Si ? … Seigneur …

La boisson prête, il reprit la sienne et contourna la salle. Kidd avait migré dans la cuisine, goûtant les petites brochettes de saumon grillés. Trafalgar s'approcha, entrant dans le rayon magnétique et déposa le verre près de sa main, appuyant sa hanche contre l'ilot central, un petit sourire amusé en coin. Le Rouge observa le verre, un demi-sourire carnassier aux lèvres, avant de tourner son regard vers lui.  
Tandis qu'ils se fondaient dans les prunelles de l'autre, l'indicible tension sexuelle montra le bout de son nez.

**_ Bonsoir**, fit le nouvel arrivant, se tournant vers lui et prenant le verre en main.

**_ Bonsoir, Eustass-ya…** murmura Trafalgar, l'observant sous ses cils boire une gorgée, suivant sa pomme d'Adam quand il déglutit.  
L'envie qu'il le touche le prit soudainement, comme une envie de pisser. Il désirait sa main sur son corps, ses lèvres sur sa peau, peu importe comment du moment qu'il le touchait. Sa fierté – bien que réduite par des années de prostitution – s'insurgea, ne voulant pas céder la première.

Kidd déposa son verre.

**_ Je me doutais que tu serais ici. **

Le brun haussa un sourcil, l'œil incrédule et le sourire taquin.

**_ C'est pour moi que t'es là ? Je suis touché… **

**_ Tu n'as pas ton téléphone sur toi ?** demanda Eustass en arquant un sourcil, le ton mêlé d'autorité et de léger reproche.

Il le sortie de sa poche et découvrit 4 messages du même numéro inconnu. Il sourit mais ne prit pas la peine de les lire, rangeant son smartphone, retrouvant son expression moqueuse.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? **

**_ Toi.**

Claire. Net. Précis.  
Pas que le fait qu'il l'ait mentionné lui dans son entier plutôt que son cul lui fasse plaisir mais… il eut du mal à retenir un sourire. Il pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux vers lui.

**_ Eh bien… je suis là. **

Deux secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Kidd ne prenne sa nuque en coupe et l'embrasse sauvagement. Un raz-de-marée de désir brut le faucha sur place.  
Eustass s'empara impérieusement de sa bouche, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui mordillant l'inférieur, s'introduisant en lui, faisant valser sa langue, lui coupant pratiquement le souffle.

L'étudiant gémit un soupir, posant une main sur le torse d'Eustass, sentant battre lourdement son cœur dans sa poitrine, appréciant sa musculature sous sa paume. Il inspira profondément son parfum masculin, musqué et viril, posant son autre main sur l'un de ses poignets, pressant doucement ses doigts sur sa peau, lui rendant son baiser, soutenant son rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Sa langue avait le goût du saumon grillé.

Kidd posa son front contre le sien, yeux fermés, contrairement au brun, qui les avaient entre-ouverts, l'observant à la dérober.

**_ Le trafic de DoFlamingo fonctionne super bien… **grogna Eustass d'une voix rauque. **T'es pire qu'une drogue…**

Trafalgar rit du nez et, après un court instant d'hésitation, lui embrassa la commissure des lèvres. Le rouge rouvrit les yeux, plongeant ses iris cuivrés dans ceux d'un gris orageux. Les secondes s'étirèrent. Avant que l'un des deux ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la voix d'Ace porta dans tout le rez-de-chaussée.

**_ Tous ceux qui portent des t-shirts blanc ou clair, dans le jardin ! **

Le brun baissa les yeux… quel con, il avait mis du gris clair… il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant. Il soupira et se tourna pour sortir, avant qu'une main sur sa hanche l'en empêche. Il étrangla un gémissement quand Kidd lui mordilla l'oreille, glissant sur son cou, déposant un chapelet de baiser sur sa peau, lui faisant un suçon au creux de son épaule avant de le lâcher.  
Il porta immédiatement la main à son cou, stupéfait, le foudroyant du regard. Ce grand con ricana et quitta la cuisine, suivant le flot des convives vers le jardin, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. _Salaud … !_

҉

Aligné devant la haie du jardin, cinq mecs et six jeunes filles faisaient face au reste des convives. Certains savaient ce qui allait se passer, d'autres se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Trafalgar remarqua les regards effrayés qui se posaient sur Kidd, à sa droite, qui avait laissé son blazer dans le salon. Intimidant. Dangereux. Létal. Aussi impressionnant qu'une célébrité dans le mauvais sens du terme. Sa réputation sanguine le précédait où qu'il aille. Law se surprenait lui-même en arrivant presque à l'oublier… Il connaissait les rumeurs et savait quelles étaient fondées pourtant…

**_ On est là pour quoi ?** demanda Kidd.

**_ Concours de t-shirts mouillés**, lui répondit Trafalgar, un léger sourire en coin.

**_ Pardon ?**

Ace monta sur un banc, pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde et faire taire les conversations.

**_ Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?!** (La foule lui répondit vivement son approbation.) **Parfait ! C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Vous êtes chaud ce soir** ?! (Nouvelle approbation) **Tant mieux, parce que c'est le moment du T-SHIRT MOUILLE ! Le principe est simple : mouiller ces charmantes personnes et élire la plus bandante ! A vous de jouer !**

On distribua à tous les participants une bouteille d'eau de 2L.

Trafalgar regarda faire Kidd, restant immobile tout le long de la manœuvre. Il dévissa sa bouteille et se la versa sur le haut du crâne, ses cheveux devenant rouge sombre. Il n'en perdit pas une goutte, suivant les sillons sur le t-shirt blanc, dévoilant les muscles sculptés, ses mamelons durci par la fraicheur de l'eau. Il déglutit et se mordit la lèvre, les souvenirs de leurs nuits lui revenant soudainement.

Une fois la bouteille vide, le rouge la lâcha et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, rouvrant les yeux, des gouttes perlant sur ses cils. Il eut un sourire carnassier, posant son regard sur Trafalgar, haussant un sourcil, le défiant d'un mouvement de tête. Le brun cligna des yeux, revenant à lui et lui tendit la bouteille, retrouvant son expression frisant l'insolence, un petit sourire en coin.

Eustass haussa un sourcil à nouveau, amusé par sa réaction. Il prit la bouteille et lui vida lentement sur le crâne, appréciant le frisson et la chair de poule qui saisit le barman. Il fit couler l'eau sur sa poitrine, savourant l'érection des tétons du brun sous le tissu gris. L'envie de les faire durcir entre ses doigts le démangeait. De gouter ses lèvres mouillées aussi. A moins d'un mètre, il se trouvait déjà trop loin. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait bon sang… ?

Law passa lui aussi ses mains dans ses cheveux, avant de secouer la tête et d'arroser les gens autour. Il observa Kidd par en-dessous avant de poser ses mains sur son torse, lisant le tissu pour qu'il épouse mieux la forme des muscles. Il sentie la peau chaude sous la surface trempé, laissant ses paumes sur lui plus que nécessaire, très attentif aux détails.

**_ C'est dangereux ce que tu fais …** murmura Eustass, un sourire prédateur dans la voix.

**_ Ah bon ?** répondit l'étudiant en levant innocemment les yeux vers lui, se rapprochant.

**_ J'pourrais dévorer. Là, devant tout le monde**, affirma Kidd, la voix basse, vibrante de désir contenu.

**_ Demande-moi d'arrêter … **

Le rouge plongea son regard dans le sien, se perdant dans ces iris gris, cette expression moqueuse et sûr d'elle. Putain… il en était incapable. Ce jeu inversé, lui qui habituellement dominait, le rendait accro au brun, qui savait très bien jouer avec ses nerfs et ses désirs. Il le frustrait, le torturait, et il adorait ça. Le bouillonnement de désir enfla dans ses veines, tendant ses muscles.

Mais il n'eut pas le plaisir d'exhausser son envie - à savoir emporter le brun dans un coin tranquille et lui faire oublier son prénom-, Ace commença le vote.

Après quelques minutes de délibération, Jewelery et Eustass furent nommés gagnants. La fille aux cheveux roses savoura sa victoire en se faisant arroser de vodka, comme si sa poitrine haute, ferme et imposante n'était pas assez mouillée...  
Elle s'approcha d'eux, pas impressionnée par la carrure du rouge, et passa ses bras autour de Trafalgar avant de s'adresser à lui.

**_ Félicitation Kidd, tu mérites amplement ta victoire. J'ai du mal à n'pas mouiller ma culotte**, déclara-t-elle, le ton mi- sérieux mi enjoué, le dévorant des yeux.

**_ Merci… Jewelery.**

**_ Vous vous connaissez ?** Demanda Trafalgar, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre, la poitrine de la jeune femme toujours pressée contre son dos, se demandant comment ils avaient bien pu se rencontrer.

**_ Ouep, il m'a déjà baisé. Une fois**, répondit-elle spontanément. **C'était génial ! Mais t'as jamais voulue recommencer**, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Kidd avec une moue boudeuse.

**_ Je ne baise des femmes que lorsque j'y suis obligé, Jewelery. Une deuxième fois n'est pas … indispensable.**

Du coin de l'œil, Law vit la mâchoire de la jeune fille tomber, avant qu'elle ne grogne une insulte en russe et se tourne vers le brun.

**_ Bonne chance avec ce grand con. **

Elle lui embrassa la joue, foudroya Kidd d'un regard noir et partie.

Trafalgar resta interdit… Elle venait d'insulter Eustass Kidd deux fois et s'en sortait sans aucune égratignure ? …

Mais qu'est-ce que putain de quoi ?! Il glissa un regard à Kidd et eut un mouvement de recul. Les muscles de la mâchoire et du cou crispé, le rouge regardait s'échapper l'insolente, réfléchissant déjà à un moyen de lui faire amèrement payer son insolence, et la familiarité qu'elle avait avec Trafalgar en sa présence. Il n'était pas jaloux, non, mais territorial.

**_ Tu vas lui retourner les ongles pour ce qu'elle vient de dire ?** demanda Law d'une voix neutre, observant attentivement son visage et le sourire sadique qui y fleurit.

**_ Pire que ça … **

Evidemment, il fallait s'en douter. On est mafieux, ou on l'es pas. Et Kidd l'était, indéniablement. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y être confronté ce soir, pas alors que la soirée se passait bien et qu'il arrivait à mettre de côté le merdier de sa vie.  
Il s'approcha d'Eustass et lui glissa à l'oreille.

**_ Ace a installé un jacuzzi la semaine dernière… **

Avant de l'observer par en dessous puis de filer en direction de la maison.

_A suivre … _


	5. Par le Saint pouvoir du jacuzzi

Juste pour vous dire que j'ai croisée un Kidd et un Law à la Japan Expo... et que le Kidd m'a fait un grand sourire quand je lui ai demandée une photo... Il était magnifique ! J'ai pas osée demander du yaoi mais je vous laisse imaginer ma réaction après... *toujours sous perfusion*

Bonne lecture.

**5 . Par le Saint pouvoir du Jacuzzi.**

Heureusement pour lui, personne ne squattait le nouveau coin jacuzzi qu'Ace avait aménagé. Bois exotique, fleurs et plantes équatoriales, mur en pierre, la total.  
Trafalgar inspira à fond. Tout en retirant ses newrocks et ses chaussettes, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de provoquer Kidd chez Ace… ce dernier risquerait de lui en vouloir s'il les découvrait dans une situation compromettante… Il l'avait sans doute déjà fait avec Marco soit dit en passant...

Il s'approcha du petit panneau de commande et mit les jets massant en marche, régulant la température. Alors qu'il grimpait les marches pour aller se glisser dans l'onde tiède, il sentit la présence magnétique d'Eustass dans son dos. Il le regarda par-dessus son épaule, détrempé, les cheveux plaqué en arrière, son t-shirt collant toujours autant ses muscles. Un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Law déposa son téléphone sur le rebord et s'installa dans l'eau, face au rouge, le dos plaqué contre la paroi la plus éloignée. Bon sang que c'était agréable ! Les jets lui faisaient un bien fou. Il baissa les paupières un instant, échappant un grognement de satisfaction.

Il releva les yeux quand Kidd s'approcha, retirant lui aussi chaussures et chaussettes. Un frisson parcourra toute sa colonne, ses yeux incapables de se détourné de la beauté féline, bestiale, face à lui. Tension Sexuelle et Aura Magnétique dansaient la zumba autour d'eux. Il déglutit, suivant sa progression dans l'eau mousseuse. Son grand corps sculpté disparut bientôt dans l'onde, qui le recouvrait jusqu'aux aisselles. Il s'arrêta lentement devant lui, leurs visages à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

**_ Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?** demanda Kidd, la voix basse et amusé.

**_ Pour profiter du jacuzzi.**

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « tu me prends pour un con ? », un quart de sourire sur les lèvres.  
Trafalgar se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire, sans grand résultat.

**_ Quoi, t'aimes pas les bains massant ? **

**_ La vraie raison. **

Trafalgar marqua un temps, essayant de déchiffrer l'expression de son client.  
Est-ce qu'il comprendrait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond s'il lui donnait sa raison cachée ? … Probablement.  
Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose à la situation ? Probablement pas.  
Aller pour la semi-vérité.

**_ Je voulais te changer les idées…** avoua-t-il, soutenant le regard inquisiteur de Kidd.

**_ Comme c'est prévenant de ta part**, susurra-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, se rapprochant de quelque centimètre. **Elle souffrira quand même. **

**_ Je sais … **

Eustass ne le lâchait pas des yeux, l'enveloppant de son intense regard cuivré. Il se rapprocha encore, faisant monter la tension.

**_ Il y a autre chose, Trafalgar …** Murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Hypnotisé par ses lèvres, le brun déglutit et revint à ses yeux après quelque seconde.  
Au diable la fierté.  
Il combla le vide entre eux, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, épousant leurs formes.  
Si avec ça, Kidd ne comprenait pas… Quoi qu'il avait lui-même du mal à s'en persuader. Il se faisait sans doute des films, ce n'était que passager. Mais bordel, pourquoi avait-il besoin de ça ? De l'embrasser, de sa propre initiave, lui qui n'embrassait personne !? Putain d'bordel de merde !  
Et le pire, c'est qu'il lui répondait, à ce baiser...

Ok, là, il y avait une grosse, grosse couille. Kidd, doux ?! … quelqu'un, une corde !

**_ T'es pas censé être doux, Eustass-ya…** murmura Trafalgar après avoir mis son front contre le sien.

**_ T'es pas censé être mignon et addictif non plus …** répliqua le rouge sur le même volume de voix, prenant d'une main la nuque de Trafalgar en coupe, cueillant ses lèvres avec plus de vigueur. **J'y suis pour rien si tu ne me donne pas envie de te brutaliser… **murmura Kidd, un sourire carnassier dans la voix, l'attirant sur ses cuisses, l'embrassant fougueusement.

Il inter-changea les positions, en profitant pour mieux caler ses mains sur le fessier du brun, vite frustré par le jean immergé et inconfortable. Il avait envie de lui. De son corps. De sa peau. De son cul. De tout. Tout de suite. Et personne n'avait intérêt à les déranger.  
Il adorait la manière dont il se raccrochait à lui, perdant ses mains de pianiste dans ses cheveux, s'arrimant à ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Eustass glissa impérieusement ses mains sous le t-shirt collant, remontant le long de ses côtes, les doigts le plus largement écartés pour caresser le plus de peau en une fois, redescendant sur son dos, ralentissant sur d'anciennes cicatrices, raffermissant sa prise. L'identité de l'auteur de ses marques ne lui était pas étrangère, et il le détesta d'autant plus, même s'il les avait déjà vues la première fois. Il serra les dents, enfouissant son visage au creux du cou du barman.

Trafalgar savait pertinemment sur quoi s'étaient arrêtées ses mains. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, il commença à lui masser le crâne, lentement, étalant ses doigts autant que possible. Un grognement appréciatif lui répondit.

**_ Laisse mes blessures, Eustass-ya, elles ont guéris. **

Le rouge remonta les bords du maillot pour lui enlever, l'observant dans sa semi-nudité, le visage fermé.

**_ Si un jour je le rencontre, je lui pète les dents**, lâcha Kidd, mâchoires serrées.

**_ Et … de quel droit ?** demanda doucement Trafalgar, devinant la colère derrière les prunelles cuivrées.

**_ Le client est roi. Si la marchandise est abimée, j'ai le droit de me faire rembourser. **

Trafalgar ne réussit pas à contrôler son visage.  
Son sourire s'affaissa, il détourna les yeux.  
A quoi s'attendait-il ? … Evidemment qu'il n'était qu'une marchandise.

**_ Ça me trou le cul de ne pas être arrivé avant ce connard… ** articula Eustass.

**_ Serait-ce de la jalousie mal placé** ? Le taquina le brun, retrouvant son ton frisant insolence, sans le regarder.

**_ Parfaitement. Ça t'pose un problème ?**

Ça lui cloua le bec. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi directe. Kidd descendit ses mains sur son fessier, cherchant son regard.

**_ J'aimerais que ça, ça m'appartienne. Ça aussi, ça aussi, ça, ça, ça …** ponctuant chaque monosyllabe d'une autre partie du corps de Trafalgar. **Et ça…** termina-t-il, avant de l'embrasser. **Je veux que tu m'appartiennes en entier. Je me fous de DoFla. Je te veux pour moi.**

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser fiévreux, remontant une main sur sa nuque, l'empêchant de rétorquer et de fuir. Il en avait trop dit. S'il l'ouvrait encore, il passerait pour une lopette. Ce qu'il n'était pas.  
Trafalgar avait un effet troublant sur lui sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. En dehors de l'attirance physique très prononcée, sa présence le calmait, l'apaisait presque. Avoir sa peau sous ses doigts lui faisait du bien. Et l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal le révulsait. Il s'était approprié le brun bien trop rapidement, le marquant comme son territoire, peu importe les autres mâles alentours et l'odeur écœurante du Flamant Rose. Un mois ne serait jamais assez…

**_ Eustass-ya … **

**_ Hn ? **

Trafalgar glissa ses mains sous l'eau, s'attaquant tant bien que mal à la ceinture immergé du mafieux, qui s'occupa de la sienne. Il s'éloigna des cuisses de Kidd pour mieux retirer son vêtement, s'immergeant complètement, savourant les jets sur l'entièreté de sa peau désormais nu.  
Quand il refit surface, Eustass était debout, le pantalon tombant sur les jambes, retirant son haut. L'étudiant se rapprocha, tirant sur le vêtement du bas, entrainant le boxer dans la course. Il se retrouva face au membre dur et fièrement érigé, qui n'attendait qu'une libération. Il sourit en coin et baissa les yeux, terminant son entreprise.

Eustass dansa d'un pied sur l'autre pour s'en libérer, passant ses doigts dans les mèches brunes avant d'attraper son jean, tirant d'une poche arrière une capote. Il jeta son jean, ouvrant le paquet avec les dents, enfilant le latex rapidement, sous les yeux attentifs du brun. Il revint dans l'eau, plaquant Trafalgar contre la paroi et les jets, lui écartant doucement les jambes pour se placer entre. Ses larges mains remontèrent lentement de ses genoux à ses cuisses, empoignant ses hanches pour mieux les placers.

Law se mordit la lèvre, frissonnant au contact, se redressant assez pour prendre la queue d'Eustass entre ses doigts, le caressant souplement et fermement, savourant le grognement appréciateur. Ses lèvres ne mirent pas longtemps à être prise d'assaut, épousées par celles de Kidd, qui happa sa bouche. Il le mordilla quand il sentit l'intrusion de ses doigts, écrasant un gémissement contre sa bouche, cambrant son dos. Il se déhancha sur ses doigts, calant sa caresse sur celle du rouge, descendant sur ses bourses, électrifié par son contact. Un autre grognement répondit à la manœuvre.  
La sensation de ses doigts allant et venant en lui pour l'assouplir éveilla d'autant plus son désir, son manque et sa frustration.

Incapable d'en supporter aussi peu, Kidd se retira pour mieux revenir et le combler. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, savourant l'écartement des chairs et le gémissement qui en résultat. Etroit. Chaud. Bandant.

Trafalgar ferma les yeux, lucide sur les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Son cœur résonnait dans sa tête, tout son derme était parcouru de frissons. Il se sentait glisser dangereusement vers le gouffre… Il empoigna une touffe de cheveux rouge, remuant promptement les hanches, désirant son sexe brûlant contre sa prostate, sauvagement.

Eustass eut un sourire en coin et commença à bouger, lentement. Ce rythme le tuait, mais il tiendrait, jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'atténue sur le visage du brun. Il prit en force, ses allers plus brusques que ses retours, attentif aux expressions de Law, s'assurant de toucher juste à chaque fois. Ses hanches prirent de la vitesse d'elles-mêmes, jusqu'au rythme soutenue qui lui était familier. Trafalgar étouffait ses gémissements autant qu'il le pouvait, se mordant les lèvres, le regard enfiévré plongé dans celui en fusion face à lui. Il ne tiendrait pas. Pas plus longtemps.

Son corps se contracta soudainement autour de Kidd, qui grogna, s'introduisant profondément en lui, emplissant sa capote.  
Le souffle court, Trafalgar se laissa aller contre la paroi et les jets, fermant les yeux, rouvrant un œil quand Kidd se retira doucement. Deux respirations plus tard, son large torse recouvrait le sien, l'encerclant de ses muscles et de son odeur, déposant sa joue contre sa tempe, partageant sa chaleur. Il referma les yeux et soupira par le nez, ressentant un sentiment étrange, qu'il n'avait que rarement vécu. La sécurité…

**_ Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Eustass-ya.**

**_ Pourquoi ? **

Il déglutit et le repoussa doucement en posant ses paumes sur ses pectoraux. Il eut du mal à ne pas ciller sous son regard pénétrant et son ton autoritaire.

**_ Parce que je ressens des choses que je ne devrais pas… **

**_ C'est-à-dire ?**

**_ … J'en sais rien … Tu devrais te contenter de me baiser, m'utiliser comme un sex-toy. Pas être … aussi attentionné. Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? T'es censé être … un connard. Une brute. Un putain de narcissique égocentrique… **

Il vit les mâchoires de Kidd se serrer et eut un léger mouvement de recul, déglutissant à nouveau. Il oubliait trop facilement la bête sauvage tapis derrière les prunelles de cuivres.

**_ Ne crois pas que parce que je suis attentionné avec toi, je ne suis pas un connard et une brute. J'ai pas envie d'l'être avec toi. Mais si c'est c'que tu veux, y a pas de problèmes. Des bleues et des lacérations, tu peux en avoir. **

Trafalgar se heurtait à la dureté de son regard et serra les dents.

**_ Très bien. Soit un connard. Ça nous évitera des emmerdes. **

Il se leva et sortit du jacuzzi, mâchoires serrées, essorant son jean avant de l'enfiler, essayant d'oublier la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Il valait mieux retrouver son statut de jouet, ça serait plus supportable. Il ne voulait pas perdre son cœur, il avait déjà perdu tout le reste.  
Il fit un écart en voyant Kidd sortir à son tour, les muscles du cou bandés. Il serra les poings par réflexe, le corps tendu. Eustass fut plus rapide, attrapant sa mâchoire entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder.

**_ Si **_**j'ai **_**envie d'être doux avec toi, je le serais. Je te baiserais comme j'en aurais envie, Trafalgar. Je veux que ton corps, ton cœur et ton âme soit à moi. C'est clair ?! **

**_ Je ne t'appartiens pas, Eustass-ya… **répliqua Trafalgar, soutenant son regard. Il ne s'appartenait déjà pas …

**_ Ça viendra**, grogna-t-il avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, lui coupant le souffle.

҉

Vergo se tenait droit comme un i dans la déchèterie désaffectée, enfilant des gants en cuir noir tout en écoutant le ronronnement de l'incinérateur qu'il avait mis en marche une minute plus tôt.  
Posément, il ouvrit le coffre de la berline noir, libérant les pleurs étouffés par un bâillon de Mr3, attaché et recroquevillé dans l'espace réduit. Ses larmes dégoulinaient de ses yeux bleuis de cocards, coulant sur son visage boursoufflé par les coupures.

L'homme de main du Flamant Rose le fit sortir du coffre, soutenant ce poids lourd et chancelant, le tenant assez éloigné pour que son sang ne tâche pas son costume. L'apothicaire se figea en découvrant le large tuyau qui descendait vers la fournaise. En désespoir de cause et avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il essaya de se débattre, sans résultat.

Vergo l'entraina fermement vers l'incinérateur, sourd aux pleurs et gémissements anéanties. L'attrapant par un bout de cordage, il le fit passer cul par-dessus tête dans le conduit, refermant la porte coulissante de l'ouverture, où figurait encore les instructions de sécurité lié à l'usage de la machine.

Il retourna calmement derrière le volant, mettant le contact. Sur l'écran tactile du tableau de bord en bois précieux, il sélectionna un numéro. Les enceintes échappèrent la tonalité, jusqu'à ce que l'on décroche de l'autre côté.

**_ C'est fait, Patron.**

҉

Sa copie de partiel rendue, Trafalgar rangea sa trousse et sa bouteille d'eau, remis sa veste et sortie son téléphone en attendant que Shachi fasse de même. Cinq messages, deux appels en absences… Ce n'était pas souvent que ça lui arrivait et il se doutait de l'expéditeur.  
Vous connaissez ce sentiment ? Celui de vouloir recevoir le message de quelqu'un en particulier et d'en même temps, faire comme si on n'en avait rien à foutre ? Eh bien c'est ce qu'éprouvait en cet instant Trafalgar. La déclaration de Kidd lui tournait dans la tête sans qu'il puisse la refourguer dans un coin de son cerveau. Ça l'agaçait… Le rouge prenait trop de place depuis cette putain de nuit à l'hôtel … Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui parler de destin ! Le premier qui aborderait le sujet se retrouverait avec un bistouri coincé dans le cul ! Se rendre compte qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça l'énervait d'autant plus. … Merde …

Il remonta les marches de l'amphithéâtre, le portable en main, consultant les sms.

_14h25. Bepo : Je suis de retour ! Ça va être CHAUD ! :D_

_14h46. Eustass-ya : J'te veux ce soir. Tu bosses au bar ? _

_14h48. DoFla : Rentres après la fac. _

_14h51. Eustass-ya : Oh ! J'te parle, réponds ! _

_14h57. Eustass-ya : Réponds. Où je débarque à la fac et je te baise sur le bureau du prof devant tout le monde. _

Il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter ses messages, se doutant qu'ils étaient du même ordre. Il lança les clés de la voiture à Shachi et se dirigea vers le parking, appuyant sur la touche rappel. Deux sonneries avant qu'il ne décroche.

_**_ C'est pas trop tôt…**_

**_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Eustass-ya**, répondit-il avec un rictus en coin, faisant fit du ton de reproche de son interlocuteur. **Je ne m'étonne pas du fait que tu saches où je vais à la fac, bien que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, mais sache que même si venir me baiser dans l'amphithéâtre réaliserais un fantasme, je te le déconseille fortement. **

_**_ Parce que ton prof est un petit cul serré ? À deux, on peut lui élargir l'horizon … **_

Law retint un rire.

**_ Mhmm c'est très tentant … mais ce n'est pas lui mon client. Je serais au bar ce soir, il y a un anniversaire-client de prévue. **

Arrivant à la voiture, il s'installa sur le siège passager, changeant son portable de main pour passer sa ceinture.

_**_ Ça consiste en quoi ? **_Demanda Kidd, la contrariété audible dans sa voix.

**_ L'équivalent de notre contrat pour une soirée.**

_**_ Annule ça, j'te veux pour moi.**_

Trafalgar ferma les yeux un court instant et soupira.

**_ Je comprends que tu en veuille pour ton fric. Moi aussi figure-toi, et pour ça, je dois bosser. Si le client ou la cliente me veut ce soir, je ferais mon boulot. Tu auras l'exclusivité le restant de la nuit. **

_**_Y a intérêt ! J'te paye la soirée cash si y a que ça. **_

**_ Eustass … **

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté du téléphone, qui s'étira paresseusement. Le demi-sourire du brun s'élargit, visualisant très bien le visage contrarié et borné de Kidd, son regard d'acier et sa mâchoire serrée. Ça lui plaisait de l'emmerder.

_**_ J'aime ton fantasme… **_

Même au travers de l'appareil, la voix rauque et chaude de Kidd lui flanqua la chair de poule.  
Trafalgar déglutit, s'imaginant sur le bureau de Mr Winess, éparpillant les feuilles de cours, les copies de partiels et les planches anatomiques, se faisant prendre sauvagement par Eustass…

**_ … Je t'interdis de mettre un pied sur le campus. **

_**_ J'prends ça comme un défi.**_

**_ A ce soir.**

Il raccrocha, essayant de contenir son sourire idiot. Bordel… le son de sa voix lui donnait envie de se branler. Il joua distraitement avec son smartphone, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il sentit le regard de Shachi et vit son sourire en coin.

**_ T'as un contrat avec Kidd ? **

Il mit un petit temps avant de répondre.

**_ Ouais. **

**_ DoFla n'est pas au courant hein ? **

**_ … On t'a déjà dit que t'étais trop futé pour ton propre bien ? **

**_ Il va péter un plomb si quelqu'un lui rapporte et que tu n'lui a rien dit**, déclara Shachi, sans prendre en compte sa réflexion, visiblement inquiet.

**_ Je sais… **

Shachi le fixa un instant derrière ses lunettes avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Il savait qu'il risquait gros. DoFla ne supporterait pas qu'un autre mafieux réputé se fasse sa pute, au risque de laisser filer des infos, que ce soit de son côté, ou de l'autre. Le Flamant Rose n'est pas préteur, c'est là son moindre défaut.

**_ Tu devrais lui en parler. Vraiment … **

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du brun, qui n'avait pas arrêté de jouer avec son téléphone.

**_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Shachi. Il m'adore…** ajouta-t-il, le ton sarcastique.

**_ C'est bien le problème… **

҉

Dans la pièce à vivre d'un laboratoire d'amphétamine, le silence pesait lourd.

Donquichotte, affalé sur un canapé, tapotait ses ongles sur l'un des accoudoirs en bois, lentement. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.  
Trafalgar se tenait derrière et observait Baggy et Bonclay, à genoux sur la dalle de béton, les mains lié dans le dos par du ruban adhésif, face au boss. Ils n'en menaient pas large du tout, têtes basses, aussi muets que des carpes. Difficile de danser le merengue dans cette situation… Vergo se tenait derrière eux, près à exécuter les ordres et parer toutes éventualités. Même si pour le moment, l'insubordination n'était pas une option.

Le silence s'étirait. La torture mentale avait commencée dès qu'ils avaient passés les portes. DoFla attendait patiemment que l'un des deux craques. Au vue des grosses gouttes qui roulaient sur les tempes de Bonclay, il était bientôt prêt.

Retenant un soupir, le brun prit la direction de la petite cuisine, sortant du frigo une grande bouteille d'eau, du placard un grand verre et le remplit. Il en siffla la moitié, appréciant la fraîcheur de la boisson.  
Ce genre de démonstration de force le mettait mal à l'aise. Il les connaissait par cœur, en avait tellement subi qu'il en avait perdu le compte.  
Il retint un soupir et consulta l'heure sur son téléphone. Il serait bientôt l'heure d'aller bosser…

Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à DoFla, parce que ce n'était pas trop le moment, et qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il savait qu'il risquait gros, mais il s'en foutait un peu. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir une réelle valeur aux yeux de son boss. La suprématie du Flamant Rose commençait à perdre de sa superbe depuis quelque temps. L'arrivé de Kidd accélérait le processus.  
Il rangea son téléphone et retourna derrière le canapé.

Bonclay était passé à table, vidant son sac. Le fric récolter par la drogue n'était pas entièrement remis, une partie manquante revenait à un autre gang, qui payait mieux ses passeurs et dealeurs. Certaines prostituées commençaient également à mettre de l'argent de côté, pensant le faire en toute impunité. Ce n'était pas énorme, mais ça commençait. La nuque de Trafalgar se raidit. Il avait vraiment intérêt à être discret. Une razzia sur plusieurs stocks de drogue était prévue.  
Baggy finit par ouvrir la bouche, informant qu'un poulet avait infiltré le gang : il tenait l'info d'un flic ripou.

Le cliquetis des ongles s'arrêta.

**_ Peux-tu répéter ? **

**_ Smoker est venu acheter sa came et m'a dit avoir entendu des collègues en parler. Il ne sait pas qui exactement, le dossier serait confidentiel. Il n'a pas pu m'en dire plus**, répéta Baggy calmement, fixant une tâche sur le béton.

**_ Il peut forcément t'en dire plus. Il n'agiterait pas une pareille carotte s'il n'en savait pas plus. Demande-lui ce qu'il veut. Ou mieux, dis-lui de passer à la maison. Je m'occuperais de lui. … En attendant … vous allez payer votre lâcheté et votre déloyauté. Trafalgar, châtie-les comme bon te semble. Tu dois bien avoir des cours anatomiques à mettre à l'épreuve. **

DoFlamingo se leva, sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il contourna le canapé et glissa à l'oreille du brun avant de lui embrasser la joue et de l'étouffer dans ses plumes roses.

**_ Amuse-toi bien. **

Il quitta la pièce, suivit de Vergo.

Les prunelles grises restèrent un instant sur la porte, sans vraiment la regarder. Il tourna la tête vers ses futures victimes. Bonclay, le visage en larmes, avait relevé la tête. Tout son maquillage coulait sur ses joues, dégeulassant sa chemise bleu clair.

Il soupira et retourna dans la cuisine, prenant un tube de sel, de l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix, deux grands torchons et sa petite mallette de secours. Il revint devant les deux supplicié et les bâillonna. Jouer avec leurs chairs ce soir ne lui faisait pas vraiment envie, il ferait donc quelque chose de bref, intense, et douloureux. Baggy essaya de le mordre, mais il réussit quand même à fourrer le torchon dans sa bouche.

**_ Il n'y a rien de personnel dans ce que je vais vous faire. Vous avez même de la chance car je suis attendue ailleurs. **

Il tira deux chaises, les y fit assoir dos à dos et avec le ruban adhésif rester sur la table, attacha leurs chevilles et leurs bras aux sièges. Ouvrant sa mallette, il en sortie un scalpel, qu'il ré-aiguisa sur sa petite pierre par réflexe, un stéthoscope et un preneur de tension. Il s'approcha ensuite de Baggy et découpa avec délicatesse son t-shirt noir sans toucher sa peau. Il examina son torse, prit son pouls, sa tension, écouta sa respiration. Une fois fait, il reprit son scalpel et entama sa peau sur cinq millimètres sur le pectoral gauche.

Baggy gémit dans son bâillon, foudroyant Law du regard.  
Concentré, il lui rendit son regard et recommença trois fois, à deux centimètres d'intervalles.  
Une fois fait, il prit le sel et en saupoudra la blessure. Le cri passa outre le torchon. Patientant quelque instant, histoire que le sel pénètre et ronge bien les plaies, il prit la bouteille d'alcool et fit couler plusieurs gouttes sur chaque trait sanguinolent. Le cri se transforma en hurlement. Baggy se recroquevilla sur l'avant, défiguré par la douleur, les muscles bandés.

Trafalgar saisit une solution multi-usage et nettoya la peau, la soigna avec un onguent et la pansa. Sa victime, les yeux emplit de larmes, le fixa sans comprendre son manège. Pourquoi l'avait-il torturé si c'était pour le soigner ?

**_ Je n'aime pas les cicatrices**, fut la seule explication qu'il lui donna, avant d'avancer vers un Bonclay en larmes.

҉

Eustass était affalé, une fois n'est pas coutume, sur le canapé circulaire d'un des espaces VIP. Jouant avec le glaçon au fond de son verre, il consulta son téléphone encore une fois. Aller savoir pourquoi, il s'attendait à ce que Law lui envoie un message. Égocentrique, lui ? Pas le moins du monde. Il l'aurait bien fait si ça fierté ne s'était pas emballée. Ça le démangeait pourtant, mais cette salope refusait catégoriquement chacun de ses arguments. Elle posait littéralement ses couilles sur son front, lui rappelant sa position de mâle fier et viril.

Il reporta son attention sur l'animation d'anniversaire, qui se déroulait dans la salle : un jeune homme pâle faisait le chippendale en compagnie du barman aux cheveux vert, pour une jouvencelle et ses copines. L'albinos était mignon, sans plus. Trop sage et polie. Le dreadeux était bien foutu mais ce n'était pas son genre. À la manière dont il bougeait ses reins, il le savait dominant.  
Ils n'avaient rien à envier à Channing Tatum, l'un complétant l'autre, dansant à l'unisson, frustrant les gamines face à eux, les frôlant juste assez pour qu'elles aient les nerfs à fleurs de peau et paye plus pour pouvoir les toucher.

Kidd surprit le regard du cuistot blond, adossé à la porte de la cuisine, sur le dreadeux et eut un sourire en coin carnassier, devinant très facilement le caractère possessif de celui-ci.  
Il visualisait très bien Trafalgar bougé à sa place, et cette simple pensée lui tira un grognement d'excitation, de frustration et de possessivité. Expressif, ce grondement…  
Imaginer son corps souple et sec se mouvoir sur les genoux d'une fillette, à imiter une baise passionnée, habillé d'un col-nœud papillon, de bretelles, d'un pantalon moulant et de manchettes de serveur le faisait bander. Il ferma les yeux un instant, sentant presque son fessier se frotter sur lui. Il fallait qu'ils fassent une Andromaque il le voulait sur lui, à le chevaucher et le regarder de haut, avec cette insolence qui lui tournait le sang.

Il rouvrit les yeux et reprit son verre pour boire le glaçon fondue quand deux mains se glissèrent doucement sur ses yeux, lui bouchant la vue.

Il haussa un sourcil puis eu un rictus.

**_ Qui est-ce ? **

**_ Ta mère. **

**_ Très fin, Eustass-ya… **

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il déposa son verre et retira ses mains, tournant la tête pour pouvoir le voir.  
Trafalgar se pencha, sa douce insolence accroché aux lèvres et lui embrassa la joue droite d'un baiser papillon.

**_ Je t'ai manqué ? **

**_ Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Mon cœur**, ajouta-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il attrapa sa lèvre avec les dents, s'introduisant en lui, dévorant sa bouche d'un baiser fiévreux. Il cala une main sur sa nuque, bien déterminé à ne pas le laisser filer tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa dose. Il lui imposa son rythme, faisant valser sa langue, pressant son visage contre le sien. Trafalgar gémit de plaisir, se laissant faire, lui retournant le baiser avec autant de fièvre. Il l'attira à lui, le faisant passer par-dessus le canapé, l'installant dos sur ses cuisses, le surplombant. Le brun passa une main sur sa nuque à son tour, lui empoignant des mèches de cheveux. Il portait sa tenue de serveur, et non celle des danseurs.

Eustass se calma, épousant ses lèvres plus doucement avant de rompre le baiser, observant son visage. Qu'on ose lui dire que Law n'aimait pas ça, avec l'expression brûlante qu'il se tapait. Il lui sourit en coin.

**_ T'es bien là**, indiquant d'un haussement de sourcil sa position.

Un rictus insolent et moqueur lui répondit.

**_ Je ne suis pas une princesse. **

**_ Ça … Vachement débauché la princesse. **

Trafalgar rit du nez et se redressa, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Il se pencha pour atteindre l'arrière du canapé, exposant sa gorge, qui fut vite submergé par des baisers et de légères morsures, qui le chatouillaient.

**_ En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui bande en regardant des chippendales. **

Law lui mit un verre de Piña colada entre les mains, son rictus n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres. Il se leva et s'installa à cheval sur ses genoux.  
Kidd rit à son tour, posant sa main libre sur sa hanche.

**_ Je t'imaginais remuer ton cul pour moi, nuance.**

Il se redressa et happa sa lèvre inférieure, plaquant largement sa main sur son fessier, le rapprochant pour qu'il sente bien son érection. Trafalgar grogna et mordit sa lèvre, prenant sa nuque en coupe, lui rendant son baiser. Il bougea ses hanches, se frottant lascivement aux cuisses d'Eustass, qui gronda, déposant son verre pour épouser la forme de son fessier des deux mains.

**_ Bordel… pourquoi t'es aussi addictif ?** Articula-t-il entre deux baisers.

Le brun eut un sourire tordu.

**_ Demande à ma mère.**

Kidd ricana et l'embrassa de plus belle, sortant la chemise blanche du pantalon, glissant ses mains en dessous, laissant courir ses doigts sur la peau chaude et imberbe du serveur. Il était accro à ce contact… ça dépassait l'entendement.

Trafalgar se tortilla sur ses cuisses, perdant ses mains dans ses mèches rouges, appréciant la fraîcheur du glaçon sur les lèvres de son client. Il rompit le baiser, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Les iris de cuivres étaient en fusion. Il sentit l'une de ses mains quitter son fessier pour fouiller dans son manteau de fourrure. Il en sortie une enveloppe bien garnie, qu'il lui tendit. Law haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

**_ Je te veux pour moi seul. Ça couvre largement ce que tu aurais gagné ce soir. C'est non négociable. **

Le brun le regarda sans savoir comment réagir… Est-ce qu'il devait le remercier ? L'engueuler ?

**_ Eustass … t'as pas besoin de –**

**_ Tu fous ça dans ta poche, tu prends tes affaires et tu viens avec moi. **

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique et son regard lui cloua le bec. Il prit l'enveloppe et se leva. Il traversa la salle, évitant les clients et clientes, passant derrière le bar pour prévenir Mihawk qu'il partait, lui montrant l'enveloppe. L'autre brun haussa un sourcil, observa Kidd par-dessus la foule et lui conseilla d'être prudent.

Il alla chercher ses affaires et se rapprocha d'Eustass et son sourire carnassier, qui lui ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la fraîcheur nocturne, la rue peu animé était partiellement éclairé. Le serveur emboita le pas au mafieux, se mettant à sa hauteur.

**_ Eustass-ya, t'étais pas obligé de payer. Je t'aurais suivi. Reprends ton argent s'il te plait. **

**_ Non.**

**_ Kidd…** Il lui attrapa la manche, le forçant à s'arrêter, affrontant son regard. **Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Le contrat, c'est : « j'obéis à tes désirs pendant un mois ». T'as pas besoin de payer en plus. **

Le rouge le fixa intensément, restant silencieux l'espace de quelque secondes.

**_ Mon désir : tu gardes cette putain d'enveloppe, point. **

Trafalgar se heurta au même regard d'acier que lors de leur échange dans le jacuzzi. Il retint difficilement un soupir. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu et compliqué à comprendre quand il s'y mettait.

**_ Pourquoi ? **

**_ Parce que je suis un connard égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à lui**, grogna-t-il reprenant son chemin vers le parking du bar, se dirigeant vers une Cadillac 1970 eldorado noir.

Law resta un moment sans voix, l'observant s'éloigner. La soirée n'était pas la véritable raison de ce don. L'avait-il vexé avec sa remarque sur sa douceur ? Rien qu'en la soupesant, il imaginait facilement acheté une maison et terminer ses études sans aucun problèmes avec tout l'argent que contenait la pochette blanche … Ses études… Non, Eustass n'avait pas pu deviner ou faire un quelconque rapprochement, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. … Sauf peut-être au bar à sushi… il était tellement déchiré qu'il ne se souvenait de rien … Putain !

**_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai raconté le soir où tu as profité de mon état d'ébriété ? **

Un fin sourire carnassier qui n'augurait rien de bon fleurit sur les lèvres d'Eustass.

**_ Pleins de choses … T'es très influençable quand t'es bourré et qu'tu prends ton pied. **

Alors que Trafalgar amorçait un pas vers lui, bien déterminé à lui tirer les vers du nez, un fourgon noir jaillit de la rue, s'arrêtant pile derrière lui.

La porte latérale s'ouvrit, l'aspira et se referma, partant en trombe sans que ni Kidd ni Law ne puisse esquisser un geste.

_A suivre…_

_(Un bonus dans l'amphithéâtre, ça vous dis ?)_


	6. Il faut sauver le prostitué Law

**6****.**** Il faut sauver le prostitué Law.**

Une tornade de plume rose débarqua furieusement dans le salon de la Casa Flamingo.

Vergo, qui faisait des sodokus sur le canapé, leva la tête, prêt à recevoir ses ordres. Shachi baissa la sienne sur sa casserole de pates, ne désirant pour rien au monde croisé les lunettes rose du boss. Baggy, installé à l'autre bout du salon, à remplir des sachets de cachets magiques se raidit instantanément, pensant faire l'objet d'une nouvelle torture psychologique. Margaret, Kikyou et Perona, qui nourrissaient les poissons de l'immense aquarium mural, se tournèrent vers lui. Tout ce petit monde se doutait de la raison de son énervement, mais personne n'oserait aborder le sujet en premier.

**_ Où est Trafalgar ? **

La question, sèche et incisive, raisonna dans le salon. Shachi en arrêta de respirer, se faisant le plus petit possible, à moitié soulagé de se retrouver dans l'angle mort du boss. L'aura meurtrière qui l'entourait plomba l'ambiance en moins de trois secondes.

**_ Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée. Il est sans doute partie travailler**, répondit d'une voix égale Vergo, passant en revue toute sa journée derrière ses lunettes noires, confirmant l'absence de Trafalgar de son registre mémoriel.

**_ Un client l'a peut-être séquestré pour profiter plus longtemps de ses charmes,** suggéra Kikyou, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres, les yeux baissés. **C'est déjà arrivé.**

Et ça s'était très mal terminé…

**_ Shachi ?**

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers son patron, qui était resté de dos. Eh merde…

҉

Bepo était assis au comptoir, le téléphone à l'oreille, retombant directement sur la messagerie de Trafalgar. Il leva les yeux sur Mihwak et Zoro qui se tenaient derrière le bar, essuyant des verres, secouant la tête.

**_ Il n'a pas rallumé son téléphone. **

**_ Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir avec cet homme**, grommela Mihwak en serrant les poings sur le torchon et le verre à pied qu'il tenait.

**_** **Traff ne serait pas partie s'il n'avait pas un peu confiance en lui. Il en a déjà recalé des plus coriaces. **déclara Zoro, les sourcils froncés. **S'il ne répond pas, ce n'est pas de la faute de Kidd.**

**_ Qui alors ? On aurait enlevé Trafalgar ? Pourquoi ? **

**_ J'en sais rien … quelqu'un qui voudrais atteindre DoFla ? **

**_ En parlant du loup, il risque de débarqué d'un moment à l'autre …** fit Bepo, qui venait de recevoir un message de Shachi.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

**_ Il ne savait pas pour Kidd ? **

**_ … Je crois que non … Merde ça craint… **

**_ Qu'est-ce que Shachi lui a dit ? **

**_ Que Traff avait un bon client sans préciser le nom. On va tous avoir des problèmes avec cette histoire… **

**_ Il aurait dû lui en parler… **

**_ S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'il devait avoir ses raisons. Je suis la version de Shachi**, déclara Bepo.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, se doutant que ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

҉

Du pas de la porte, Killer observait Kidd tourner comme un lion en cage, envoyant valser tout ce qui lui passait sous les mains.  
Il était comme ça depuis la veille au soir. Il n'en avait pratiquement pas dormi, passant la nuit au téléphone, usant de son éventail de contact pour retrouver cette putain de fourgonnette noir. Et jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait rien donné. Heat n'avait pas lâché ses écrans, passant en revue les caméras de la ville, infiltrant des réseaux sécurisés à la recherche du moindre indice, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Le blond pouvait comprendre que ça agaçait son boss, mais est-ce qu'il ne faisait pas dans l'excès ? Ce n'était qu'un contrat charnel, nan ?

**_ Kidd.**

**_ Quoi !?**

**_ T'arrête un peu ton cirque ? Ok t'es frustré de pas l'avoir sauvé, c'est pas une raison pour foutre un bordel pareil. Casser le matériel ne te fera pas savoir plus vite où il est. Et si vraiment ça te démange, y a des sacs de frappe au sous-sol. **

Eustass se tourna vers lui, montagne de muscle tout en furie et frustration. Son corps entier était tendu par la colère, dirigée contre lui-même et contre ceux qui l'avaient enlevé. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus réactif et de les avoir pris en chasse, lui qui pourtant était un mordu de boite de vitesse. Au lieu de ça, il avait juste eu le temps de mémoriser la marque du véhicule, qui était surement volé. Putain ça le faisait chier ! Il n'avait aucun moyen de le retrouver rapidement. Il grogna sa rage et encastra son poing dans son bureau. Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance …

҉

L'odeur de plastique et de produits nettoyant saturait l'air. Seul le bruit de sa respiration laborieuse lui parvenait.  
Il faisait si noir que Trafalgar doutait d'avoir ouvert les yeux.  
Son corps lui faisait mal. Ses joues le lançaient. Son cou le tiraillait après s'être évanouie dans une position inconfortable. La peau de ses poignets le piquait, irrité par la corde qui les entravait.  
Il était assis sur une chaise en plastique bancale bon marché, au milieu d'une pièce dont il ne discernait rien.

Surtout, rester calme. C'était le meilleur moyen de rester en vie pour le moment. Il aurait tout le temps de péter un câble une fois sortie de ce merdier. Il inspira longuement, allongeant sa respiration pour garder le contrôle.

On l'avait enlevé sous les yeux de Kidd. Est-ce qu'il devait pousser la niaiserie jusqu'à espérer qu'il vienne le sauver ? … Nan, il n'était pas désespéré à ce point. Que DoFla vienne à son secours ? Un ricanement lui échappa : il mourrait déshydraté avant que ça n'arrive. Bien, il n'avait plus qu'à s'en tirer seul. Encore fallait-il pour ça qu'il arrive à se détacher et que quelqu'un se ramène.

Il ne se souvenait plus trop depuis combien de temps il était là les coups reçu à la tête avait sans doute touché la mémoire immédiate. Pas moyen de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé depuis le fourgon noir…

Alors qu'il testait le jeu de la corde, la lampe halogène grésilla au-dessus de lui et s'alluma, la lumière cru lui blessant les rétines.  
La salle devait servir de remise à une usine de mannequin, des étagères étaient pleines de mains, de bras, de jambes, de bustes, de corps à moitié monté. Le sol de béton était couvert de tâches de peintures délavées.  
A quelque mètre face à lui, une porte s'ouvrit. Il mit du temps à reconnaitre Daz Bones et Miss DoubleFinger, ne les ayant vues qu'une seule fois quelques années plus tôt.

D'abord Mr 3, puis Bonclay. Et maintenant ces deux-là… Crocodile était derrière la destitution de DoFlamingo. Ça lui apparut clair comme de l'eau de roche soudainement.  
Le Crocodile contre le Flamant Rose, quel combat épique … l'image des deux animaux se prenant le bec pour un territoire de chasse lui arracha une sourire. C'était pathétique… D'autant plus qu'il se retrouvait au milieu, séquestré dans une usine de mannequin.

Il se redressa, sourire insolent aux lèvres malgré un visage qui lui faisait mal, jaugeant ses geôliers. Alors qu'il allait les saluer, Daz Bones lui écrasa ses métacarpes en pleine face, le faisant tomber avec sa chaise. La douleur le fit cligner des yeux, il cracha du sang, s'étant mordu la joue lors de l'impact.

**_ Sympa … **

**_ La ferme. Tu parles que si on t'pose des questions. **

**_ DoubleFinger t'as pas fait ton toucher rectale quotidien, c'est pour ça qu't'es de mauvaise humeur ? **

Le coup de pied au ventre lui coupa le souffle et lui fit voir des étoiles. Susceptible donc. Parfait.

**_ Ne le démolit pas trop, il faut quand même qu'il puisse répondre, **rappela la jeune femme sur un ton désinvolte en jouant avec une main en plastique.

Daz attrapa le brun par sa chemise, plus très blanche et tâchée de sang séchée, le redressant brutalement. Trafalgar ricana.

**_ Ouais, abime pas trop ton jouet, Bones. C'est pas dit qu'on puisse changer les piles**, se moqua l'étudiant, se prenant un autre poing au même endroit.

Après quelques coups de poings bien placés, la jeune femme se rapprocha, sortie un mouchoir et prit le menton du brun entre ses doigts, essuyant le sang.

**_ Tu as un beau visage, Law, se serait dommage que Daz le démonte durablement, tu perdrais ta seule source de revenue. Alors dis-nous ce que l'on veut savoir. **

Trafalgar la regarda dans les yeux.

**_ T'es pas mal non plus. Ça m'étonnerait qu'à ma place, tu vendes Crocodile pour deux beignes. Je pense qu'il t'en faudrait un peu plus, nan ? **

Elle eut un sourire et acquiesça, le laissant à son collègue.  
Le brun inspira, prêt à s'en prendre une autre.

҉

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que Trafalgar n'avait pas donnés de nouvelle.  
Sanji ruminait sur le canapé de son salon, les yeux sur un téléfilm qu'il ne regardait pas. C'était inquiétant comme situation. Et stressant, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune certitude. Sa proximité avec DoFlamingo en faisait une cible de choix. Impossible de déterminé si on l'avait enlevé pour une rançon, pour atteindre DoFla ou si un ex-client l'avait séquestré. Ça s'était déjà produit, un détraqué s'était entiché de lui quelque année au paravent.

Il soupira. Dans tous les cas, son ami était en danger. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider.

Zoro sortit de la pièce à côté, terminant son appel. Voyant l'expression défaite de son amant, la sienne s'assombrit. Il s'installa sur le canapé à son côté et l'attira à lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, pressant son menton contre sa tempe. Le blond soupira et ferma les yeux.  
Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la boulette lors de la fête d'Ace. Il comprenait que pour des raisons de sécurité, il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, mais il avait la furieuse impression de s'être fait avoir en beauté, de n'être qu'un moyen de mieux s'intégré, un pion naïf.

Il se redressa et fixa son regard azuré dans le sien. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il regardait : un barmen cool et sexy ou un flic infiltré et menteur … ?

**_ C'est pour mieux t'intégrer que tu m'as séduit ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix égale, contrôlant sa vexation.

Il vit son expression s'attrister.

**_ Non. J'étais déjà intégrer quand j'ai succombé à ton charme.**

**_ Pardon ? Je t'ai séduit ?! **

**_ Oui. Tu ne sais pas quel effet peu avoir ta nuque dans ton habit de cuistot, crois-moi. **

Sanji plissa les yeux avant de se lever. Il tourna autour de la table basse, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sous le regard inquiet de Zoro. Pouvait-il encore lui faire confiance ? Croire ce qu'il lui racontait ?

**_ Et je suis quoi, moi, auprès de tes supérieurs ? **

**_ Le cuistot qui vit pour son art. **

**_ Dans un bar de mafieux. **

Zoro roula des yeux et se leva à son tour, tentant d'attrapant le blond par les avant-bras qui s'écarta, sur la défensive, plongeant son regard dans le sien, essayant d'être le plus rassurant possible.

**_ Je t'assure que mes supérieurs savent que tu n'as rien avoir avec ce trafic. Je m'en suis assuré.**

**_ Je travaille pour DoFlamingo. Ils penseront forcément que je fais partie du trafic. Surtout s'ils apprennent que nous sommes … ensembles, ils vont immédiatement penser que tu me couvre. Ne me dit pas que tu n'y avais pas pensé. **

Le vert pinça les lèvres. Sanji s'éloigna soudainement, pour éviter de le frapper. Il faisait exprès ce crétin !? Comment ne pouvait-il ne pas y avoir pensé ?! C'était élémentaire comme réflexion ! N'importe qui y aurait pensé ! Un flic encore plus !

**_ Ils ne l'apprendront pas, **affirma Zoro**, j'y ai pensé, c'est pour ça qu'au début je ne voulais pas avoir de sentiments pour toi. Mais tu … t'es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, Sanji… **

**_ C'est pas le moment d'essayer de sauver la situation en me déclarant des choses !** Gronda le blond, la colère faisant monter les larmes. **Comment veux-tu que je te crois ?! Tu me caches des choses depuis six mois ! Comment je fais pour savoir si t'es sincère ou pas ?**

Yeux dans yeux, Zoro se rapprocha, augmentant la tension dans l'air. Sanji serra dents et poings, prêt à riposter.

**_ Je n'ai jamais su te mentir… Sanji. Je ne vois pas pourquoi soudainement, ça changerais. Et quand je dis que mes sentiments pour toi sont réels et n'ont aucun lien avec mon infiltration, c'est vrai.** Il leva lentement les mains, prenant sa nuque en coupe, l'empêchant de fuir. **C'est pour ta sécurité que j'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste. Ne m'en veux pas trop longtemps s'il te plait… **

Le blond déglutit, tirailler entre cette même impression de se faire avoir et les sentiments qui tourbillonnait dans sa poitrine. Fichu mec ! Comment arrivait-il à le chambouler comme ça ? … Il lui en voulait de lui avoir menti, de l'avoir cru faible au point de ne pas pouvoir porter le fardeau du secret, de savoir parfaitement quoi dire et faire pour le faire craquer…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il vit trop tard le visage de Zoro s'approcher, trop tard pour échapper à ces lèvres hypnotiques. Il grogna dans un soupir, le regard mi-clos, le maudissant d'être aussi attirant.

**_ Tu t'en tireras pas si facilement.**

**_ Je sais … **

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, glissant une main sur ses reins, l'attirant à lui, augmentant leur surface de contact. Le soulagement de lui avoir dit se disputait avec la culpabilité d'avoir menti. Sanji était devenu un centre gravitationnel pour lui. Et le blesser était bien loin de ses priorités.

**_ Je te demande pardon …**

**_ Je ne sais pas si j'accepte…**

**_ … Même si je te fais des cochonneries ?** demanda Zoro, un mélange complexe d'espoir, d'envie, d'amusement et d'inquiétude sur le visage.

**_ Va te faire voir … C'est pas le moment.**

**_ T'as besoin de te vider la tête, laisse-toi aller**, affirma doucement le barman, glissant ses mains sur la ceinture du blond, qui rougit de plus belle mais ne put reculer, coincé par le mur. Il tenta de contrôler les mains de son amant, sans résultat.

**_ Non … Zoro… Fais pas ça … **

Le pantalon lui tomba sur les chevilles. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau, le vert menant doucement et fermement le bal, avant de descendre sur sa gorge, abaissant le boxer noir. Il frissonna d'anticipation, se promettant de ne plus jamais se laisser mener par les mains expertes de Zoro et son corps bien trop habitué à ses caresses. Ses longs doigts dessinèrent des cercles sur la peau de ses hanches, se rapprochant lentement du bas-ventre. Comment rester de marbre, je vous le demande…

Sanji gémit de frustration, autant pour en avoir plus que contre lui-même. Quelle faiblesse … Merde… Il adorait ça …

**_ J'arrête là ?** demanda dans un souffle son tortionnaire, un sourire satisfait largement audible dans sa voix, le frustrant d'autant plus. **Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et j'arrête… **

Ouh qu'il le détestait quand il faisait ça ! Il grogna, les joues plus rouges, bougeant les hanches pour que son sexe touche sa main. Mais évidemment, l'autre crétin ne le laissa pas faire trop facile.

**_ Continue …** lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, évitant son regard.

**_ Tu me pardonne si je continue ? **

**_ Continue … Sinon … Je t'affame et je… Te fous dehors… **

Zoro eut un petit rire de nez puis se mit à genoux, prenant le sexe dressé du blond entre ses lèvres, le suçant avec vigueur et amour. Sanji étouffa _in extrémis_ un gémissement, attrapant une poigné de dreadlocks, l'autre main contre le mur. La sensation était si enivrante…  
Un hoquet lui échappa quand il sentit l'intrusion dans son intimité d'un doigt joueur palpant sa chair à la recherche de sa prostate. Son corps n'en faisait qu'à son envie, se contractant et frémissant sans qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose que se laisser aller. C'était bon… Tellement bon… Il resserra sa prise quand d'autres doigts s'occupèrent de ses bourses, les malaxant tout en délicatesse. Il n'était pas précoce mais là… Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il déglutit et laissa sa tête partir en arrière, yeux clos.

Son sang galopait dans ses veines, avivant ses nerfs. Il se déhancha doucement, gémissant à nouveau en touchant le fond de la gorge de son amant. Il tira sur ses dreads pour le faire reculer, sans que Zoro ne se laisse faire, ne désirant pas être séparé de sa peau.

**_ Zoro je… Retire-toi… Je vais pas tenir longtemps… **

Un faible cri lui échappa quand les doigts se pressèrent avec vigueur sur sa prostate, lui faisant bien comprendre que le barman n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Il se contracta, lui gémissant de s'éloigner. Les spasmes de l'extase le prirent par surprise, le fauchant sous la vague de bien-être. Et si ce n'était Zoro, il aurait glissé contre le mur, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus.

Le vert le soutint, avalant sa semence, faisant légèrement la grimace. Amer…  
Il se releva et le prit en mode princesse pour aller l'installer sur le canapé. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine se rincer la bouche et revint immédiatement dans le salon.

Le blond était étendu sur le côté, la tête fourrée dans ses bras, les joues toujours colorées, le pantalon toujours aux chevilles et le sexe libre. S'agenouillant face à lui, il entreprit de le rhabiller avec des gestes tendres, désirant à tout prix se racheter. Malgré le regard en coin qu'il sentait peser sur lui, il continua, suivant l'instinct protecteur qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Profitant honteusement de son moment de faiblesse, il se glissa contre lui et lui embrassa délicatement la joue, l'enveloppant de ses bras, de son odeur… De ses sentiments. Il le voulait en sécurité.

**_ T'es pardonné… **Le blond releva la tête, le regard encore un peu embrumé par le plaisir.** Mais ne t'avises pas de recommencer… Je ne suis pas sûr que je m'en remettrais … **

Le soulagement le rendit immédiatement plus léger. Il acquiesça et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, calant une main sur sa nuque.

**_ Merci.**

҉

Etre pendu par les bras à quelque centimètre du sol était une première pour Trafalgar. Une première des plus désagréables. Ses épaules ne s'étaient pas déboitées et il avait la nette impression que ses muscles se déchiraient sous sa peau. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il était pendu là, à mariner dans son jus et sa douleur… Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, ne sachant même plus s'il faisait nuit ou jour.

Le sang séché craqua quand il grimaça, remuant doucement les épaules pour essayer de faire fuir ces putains de fourmis conquérantes qui lui envahissaient les membres. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas lavé… Il espérait presque que Daz revienne lui mettre une raclée pour passer le temps et se focaliser sur autre chose que la douleur et sa propre puanteur. Les distractions, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça dans cette remise. Il n'était pas allé jusqu'à nommer l'un des mannequins complètement monté pour faire un brin de causette avec mais ça ne tarderais pas à venir si personne ne se ramenait.

Et il avait faim bordel… Un bol de riz à intervalle irrégulier ne le nourrissait pas. Il avait envie de viande, de poisson, de nouille… Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche. C'était vraiment un mauvais plan de se torturer avec de la bouffe imaginaire. Il tira sur ses liens pour faire une traction malgré ses muscles hurlant au scandale, puis se mit à se balancer. A force, peut-être que les cordes qui le retenaient au crochet du plafond céderait.

Le plafonnier grésilla, il ferma les yeux par réflexe, les rouvrant avec précaution. La porte s'ouvrit sur Daz, le visage fermé, qui le fixa un moment.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

**_ Ça s'voit pas ? J'enfile des perles connard.**

Entrainé par l'élan, il continua à se balancer, suivant la progression de Daz dans la salle du coin de l'œil.

Soudain il attrapa son cou avec ses jambes, l'attirant brusquement à lui. Dans les deux secondes d'équilibre qui lui étaient octroyé, il fit sauter la corde du crochet. Tombant vers l'arrière, il atterrit lourdement sur le ventre, la tête de Daz toujours entre les jambes, écrasé par son poids. Poussant sur ses bras il roula sur le côté, se retrouvant assis sur son tortionnaire, sonné par la chute. Il serra les jambes de plus belles malgré la douleur et les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux, déterminé à le mettre K.O. Il tint une bonne minute avant de lâcher prise, essoufflé, glissant sur le côté, profitant du béton froid pour soulager ses douleurs.

Bon… C'était déjà ça.  
Son corps geignait pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, entre les bleus, les coupures et les cocards, la sous-nutrition, la déshydratation et le manque de sommeil, s'il rajoutait en plus des cascades, il ne tiendrait pas. Il défie les liens, se frottant les poignets, quand il entendit le bruit de détonations dans ce qu'il imaginait être le couloir menant à la remise.

Ah ? … On venait le chercher ?

La supposition lui parut tellement absurde qu'il évacua immédiatement l'idée. Un règlement de compte était bien plus probable. Se relevant sans prendre le temps d'écouter son corps, il attrapa une jambe en plastique et alla se poster en boitant derrière la porte.

Ses doigts moites glissaient sur la surface lisse, son cœur battait trop fort dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant de bien discerner les bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer doucement, lentement, forçant son palpitant à ralentir.  
Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient vivement, augmentant le flux d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Surtout, ne pas paniquer.

Il déglutit quand la poignée de porte bougea.

Il se força à attendre.

Quand la personne entra, elle resta quelque secondes sans bouger, les yeux sans doute fixés sur un Daz livide étalé au sol. Il en profita pour lui exploser la jambe sur le dos.

Il reconnue trop tard la chevelure sanguine de l'intrus.

Eustass grogna de douleur et se retourna vivement, prêt à se défendre. Trafalgar resta sur le cul, lâchant le pied amputé qui ne lui servirait plus à rien. Ils restèrent comme deux ronds de flan plusieurs secondes, avant que les neurones du brun se reconnectent.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là …? **

Il tenta de refouler ses larmes, clignant des yeux pour les évacuer. Kidd réduisit à néant l'espace qui les séparait, le serrant dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

**_ J'suis v'nu prendre des nouvelles de ta mère.**

Trafalgar ferma les yeux et se pressa contre la masse de muscle brûlante, agrippant sa veste de cuir noir. Il inspira à fond l'odeur de son after-shave et de son parfum naturel. Bon sang ! C'était la meilleure odeur au monde !  
Eustass releva soudainement la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mordant ses lèvres, tyrannisant sa langue, le soulevant pour le plaquer au mur. Il gémit, les bleus sur son corps n'avaient pas encore guéris. Il enroula ses jambes autour de son nouveau tortionnaire, répondant fougueusement à son baiser, avec les dernières forces qui lui restait. Il fut vite essoufflé et quémanda un répit. Il sentait le désir bouillir dans les veines de Kidd, au point que l'air autour de lui semblait vibrer. Le rouge riva son regard au sien.

**_ Tu me fais faire des conneries… **

Il l'embrassa délicatement – … ok, il devait être séquestré depuis un an pour que Kidd soit délicat… - avant de lui remettre pied à terre, le fixant un instant avant de passer la porte, l'entrainant à sa suite.

Marcher vivement dans le couloir, quitter cette remise infernal, à la suite d'Eustass, lui procura une sensation de liberté et de sécurité qui le liquéfia.  
Il était venu. Pour lui… Les larmes revinrent lui embué la vue. Il avait assez d'importance pour qu'on se déplace pour lui…

Ils venaient de passer la porte de l'usine, où les machines étaient en route. Au moins, ça couvrirait le bruit de leur fuite. A pas mesuré, Kidd s'engagea le long d'une chaine de fabrication, flingue en main. Il le suivit de près, ses yeux devenue paranoïaques épiaient la pièce à la recherche d'adversaires. Eustass fut plus vif que lui et le plaqua brusquement au sol, lui évitant de se prendre une balle, qui se ficha dans le mur. Kidd se releva et contre-attaqua. La chute d'un corps lui appris qu'il avait atteint sa cible.  
Rangeant son flingue, il prit Trafalgar dans ses bras en mode princesse et passa une autre porte, montant les escaliers du bâtiment quatre à quatre. Il le serra contre lui, remarquant sa perte de poids involontaire. Il serra les dents et continua à avancer. Pas le moment pour retourner buter tout le monde, le brun avait besoin d'aide là tout de suite.

Il sortit du bâtiment, retrouvant l'air frais de la nuit. Longeant le mur de l'usine, il se fit le plus discret possible.

**_ Laisse Eustass-ya, je peux marcher … **

**_ Ta fierté n'en supporte pas plus** ? Railla Kidd, un demi sourire carnassier en coin tandis qu'il le lâcha progressivement, s'assurant qu'il tienne bien debout.

**_ Je m'en voudrais que tu te fatigue**, rétorqua Trafalgar, son sourire insolent et fatigué aux lèvres, l'épuisement commençait à le submerger.

**_ Cent dix kilos au squat, ça te parle ?**

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**_ Ah ? J'aurais dit cent vingt-cinq. Mais si tu ne peux faire que cent dix, c'est bien aussi**, déclara-t-il, moqueur, satisfait de voir le rictus de Kidd s'agrandir. Celui-ci s'empara de sa nuque et l'embrassa intensément, faisait monter le désir aussi aisément que Sanji préparait une mayonnaise. Trafalgar posa ses mains sur son torse, savourant le contact, la chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu, la forme de ses muscles. L'abstinence forcée lui retomba violemment dessus. C'était ni l'endroit ni le moment…

Un mouvement sur la gauche attira son œil. Daz venait de sortir du bâtiment et se dirigeait au pas de course vers eux. La panique contracta vivement ses muscles. Kidd suivit son regard, se tendant instantanément. Avant que le brun n'ait pu bouger, Eustass alla à sa rencontre, laissant son flingue dans sa ceinture.

Les deux masses se foncèrent droit dessus sans autre forme de procès. Eustass ouvrit les festivités avec un crochet du droit, auquel Daz répondit par deux crochets gauches vifs et précis et un revers du coude. Légèrement sonné, le rouge riposta d'une droite dans les côtes avant de lui rentrer dans le lard, l'envoyant contre le mur du bâtiment, coupant le souffle à Bones, qui lui fit une clé de bras vicieuse pour se libérer et lui envoyer la tête contre les planches mal cloué d'un local abandonné. Kidd secoua la tête et la protégea de ses bras des assauts de Daz. Trouvant une ouverture, il lui tapa dans la glotte et faucha ses jambes, le coinçant sous son poids. Le déluge de coups rageurs se mit à pleuvoir, sans que Bones ne puisse plus rétorquer.

Trafalgar se rapprocha prestement et attrapa le bras d'Eustass, plantant son regard dans le sien, avant de le relâcher.

**_ Il n'en vaut pas la peine… S'il te plait, j'aimerais partir. **

Kidd tourna la tête vers Daz… le frappant une dernière fois pour la route puis le lâcha et se redressa, essuyant le sang qui dégoulinait de son arcade sourcilière. Ils longèrent de nouveau le bâtiment, jusqu'à la grille sectionné. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un bois mal entretenu, les ronces accrochant leurs vêtements. Eustass sortit une lampe de poche pour retrouver son chemin, tenant fermement la main de Trafalgar dans la sienne.

**_ Ça fait combien de temps ?** Demanda-t-il, pas sûr de vouloir réellement connaitre la réponse.

**_ Deux semaines… **

Trafalgar arrêta d'avancer… Deux semaines … !? Quinze jours d'absence … Et le bar ? Les cours ? … Ses amis ? DoFlamingo ?... Putain de merde, comment allait-il rattraper ces deux semaines de vide et se justifier ? La détresse lui tomba dessus, et si ce n'était Kidd qui le rattrapa prestement, il se serait effondrer dans les ronces. Son corps n'en supporta pas plus.  
Apaisé par la présence d'Eustass, son odeur et sa chaleur, il se pelotonna contre lui et lâcha prise. Il ferma lentement les yeux et s'endormit net.

_A suivre… _


	7. Le calme avant la tempête

Hullo ! En ce Faste Dimanche 9 Août chères amies je fête mon 21ème été ! Et vous livre le 7ème chapitre ! C'est moi qui fait des cadeaux mouhahaha !

**7\. Le calme avant la tempête.**

La sensation horizontale de son corps lui fit froncer les yeux. N'était-il pas pendu par les bras à la base ? … Il ouvrit un œil, intrigué par l'oreiller sous sa tête et la couverture sur la moitié de son corps. Il ne reconnut pas les murs de la pièce, plongé dans la pénombre, mais l'odeur. Le parfum masculin musqué de Kidd. Il était allongé sur son lit…

Il était venu le chercher…

Les souvenirs lui revinrent doucement. La torture de Daz, la douleur de son corps, la sensation de puissance en l'étouffant entre ses cuisses, le soulagement d'être libéré. Puis la désorientation et le trou noir…  
Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux, grimaçant sous les courbatures qui s'éveillèrent de partout. Bon … il fallait qu'il prenne une douche, qu'il trouve un téléphone et qu'il mange. Quoi que manger tout de suite n'était pas non plus une mauvaise idée. En soulevant la couverture, il remarqua le boxer noir tout frais qu'il portait, ses vêtements ayant disparu. Après deux semaines de tortures, il n'en restait pas grand-chose de toute façon.

Il se leva lentement, s'assurant que ses jambes le supportent. Il trouva la porte à tâtons et se retrouva dans un couloir. A gauche, un mur, à droite, la continuité du couloir donnant sur un large salon ouvert, avec une large baie vitrée offrant une belle vue sur la ville de nuit. Sur la droite, une porte entre-ouverte laissait deviner une salle de bain confortable. De beaux canapés de cuir sombres trônaient fièrement dans l'espace du salon, entourant un meuble de télé et une table basse. Une cuisine en open-space se trouvait sur la gauche.  
Kidd était assis sur un tabouret contre l'ilot central, le téléphone entre les doigts. Il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Trafalgar se rapprocha, Eustass leva les yeux et se redressa, le suivant des yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, à moins de cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre, avant que Trafalgar ne l'ouvre.

**_ Bonjour. **

**_ Salut… **

Ils se fixèrent un instant, laissant le silence s'étirer, avant que le brun ne laisse échapper un léger rire, gêné.

**_ Pas d'entrée en scène remarquable aujourd'hui ?**

Un coin de lèvre se releva chez Kidd, il secoua la tête.

**_ Pas aujourd'hui. **Répondit-il en descendant de son tabouret et contournant l'ilot, sortant du frigo une assiette de maki neige qu'il déposa sur le plan de travail, juste devant Trafalgar.

Le brun déglutit, ses glandes salivaires se mettant soudainement en route. Il était affamé…

Il leva des yeux humides sur Kidd, qui hocha la tête avant de se détourner pour mettre en route une bouilloire. Trafalgar se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre et prit un maki, le portant lentement à sa bouche. Il se força à le mâcher doucement, à savourer la texture du riz, du saumon. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

Il devait être dans un état pitoyable pour qu'un simple maki le fasse chialer… Il en mangea un deuxième, un troisième, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues. Il vida l'assiette, ne laissant pas un grain de riz. Kidd échangea le plat avec une tasse de thé puis fit de nouveau le tour de l'îlot.

**_ Encore faim ? **

Trafalgar secoua la tête, clignant des yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur les vannes. Il devait se reprendre, se montrer fort, nonchalant… Insensible. … Et au lieu de ça… Il fondit en larmes. Purement et simplement. Faible et pathétique, il s'en voulait de céder comme ça devant Eustass… qui l'attira à lui, posant une main chaude sur sa nuque, l'autre au creux de son dos, le maintenant fermement contre lui, support solide auquel il pourrait se rattacher. Les ruisseaux sur ses joues doublèrent de volume. Il n'avait pas pleuré comme ça depuis une éternité, l'épaule de Kidd fut bientôt trempée.

Il se recula et se torcha le nez, reprenant son souffle.

**_ Désolé… Je … Je ne … m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que … quelqu'un vienne me chercher … Le contrat à expirer, je crois… Pourquoi t'es venu ? **

Eustass le considéra un instant avant de répondre.

**_ Parce que t'en vaut la peine.**

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils, Kidd poursuivit.

**_ Tu t'fais désirer, tu frises l'insolence, tu m'tiens tête. Ça vaut largement les heures passées à essayer d'te retrouver dans c'te putain d'ville. J'allais pas laisser une espèce rare moisir dans un entrepôt.**

Un pauvre rictus ourla la lèvre du brun. Ça pour être une espèce rare… Il regarda Eustass par en dessous puis laissa aller sa tête contre son épaule, étouffant un soupir, savourant la chaleur de sa main sur sa nuque.

**_ J'ai dormi combien de temps ? **

**_ Une journée. **

_Ah quand même …_

**_ … Je… Est-ce que je peux utiliser le téléphone ? **Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

D'un geste, Kidd ramassa son téléphone, actionna la fonction appel masqué et lui tendit. Trafalgar le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, accrochant son regard avant de s'éloigner en tapant le numéro de Bepo, qui normalement devrait être au bar.

Deux sonneries suffirent avant qu'il ne décroche.

_**_ … Traff ?! Bordel t'étais où ?! J'me suis chier d'ssus tellement j'ai eu peur pour toi ! T'es où ?! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! Tu vas bien ? Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est sans nouvelles !**_

**_ Bepo. Calme-toi. Je vais bien. Je ne peux pas te donner les détails au téléphone. C'est fini maintenant, je suis sorti.** Il tourna la tête vers Eustass, qui de dos était en train de boire une tasse de café. **Je suis chez Kidd, il m'a sorti de là où j'étais. T'inquiète pas pour moi, je serais bientôt de retour.**

_**_ Quoi ? Comment ça tu … !? Merde Traff, on s'est tous inquiétés pour toi, tu peux pas nous faire ça !**_

**_ Je sais. Dit-leur que je vais bien. S'il te plait. Préviens Shachi aussi. Mais pas DoFla, je m'occupe de lui. **

Bepo grommela au travers de l'appareil avant d'acquiescer.

**__ Ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix et de savoir que t'es vivant. T'es entier au moins ?_**

**_ Oui. Rassure-toi, j'ai tous mes ongles et tous mes membres. Je dois te laisser Bepo.**

**__ Hum … Prend soin de toi._ **

**_ A plus... **

Il raccrocha et soupira longuement. Sa tension chuta doucement, soulagé d'avoir entendu une voix familière … Plus que la douche maintenant. Il revint à la cuisine et posa le smartphone sur le comptoir.

**_ Merci, Eustass-ya.**

Celui-ci hocha la tête, continuant à vider sa tasse. Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Trafalgar en profita pour boire le thé qu'il lui avait préparé, savourant la richesse de la préparation. Une fois la tasse vide, il tourna la tête vers la salle de bain avant de revenir au rouge, hésitant, qui accrocha son regard.

**_ Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? **

Kidd haussa un sourcil et eut un rictus, l'air de dire « tu crois vraiment que je vais te refuser une douche ? », mais resta silencieux et acquiesça d'un nouveau mouvement de la tête. Le brun se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, sentant le regard d'Eustass sur son dos.

La pièce était spacieuse, accueillant sur la gauche une douche italienne avec trois pommeaux différents, une fenêtre toute en longueur donnant une belle vue sur la ville, une vaste baignoire contre le mur de droite, juste en face de lui. Contre le mur soutenant la porte, une large vasque trônait fièrement sur un beau meuble de salle de bain, sous un large miroir.

Trafalgar s'approcha du miroir et grimaça. Ses cernes naturels étaient devenus de bonnes grosses valises, ses joues s'étaient creusées, les bleus sur ses pommettes, son torse et ses membres étaient violets. Il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner pour voir l'état de son dos, se doutant que ça ne devait pas être fameux non plus. Retirant son boxer, il s'approcha de la douche et alluma le jet, attendant que l'eau soit chaude pour se glisser en dessous. Il bidouilla un instant avant d'actionner le pommeau pluie, et frissonna en sentant l'onde brûlante lui couler le long du crâne et de l'épine dorsale.

Bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien ! Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer, ricanant de sa propre faiblesse. Allait-il pleurer à chaque fois que quelque chose de bien allait lui arriver ? Il ferma fort les yeux et se frotta énergiquement le visage. Merde alors ! Il attrapa le gel douche et sourit en humant l'odeur de Kidd. … Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était venu le chercher. Il savait que dans ce genre de situation, c'était à lui de se démerder et de ne pas espérer une aide extérieur ce ne serait pas DoFla qui bougerait pour lui. Contre toute attente, un client l'avait sauvé. Bon pas n'importe lequel non plus, un mafieux sanguinaire et colérique, et une putain de tête de mule. Inutile de préciser la performance au pieu.

Un client … ou un amant ? Kidd rendait la frontière très impalpable… Il soupira et commença à se laver, désirant se défaire de toute sa crasse et faire disparaitre dans la bonde les évènements des deux semaines passées.  
Tellement qu'il en vint à se griffer la peau par-dessus ses bleus. Il releva la tête et eut un mouvement de recul, Kidd se tenait là, nu. Il eut dans la poitrine l'impression de faire un manège à sensation forte.

Eustass s'approcha doucement, le rejoignant sous le jet et lui prit les mains pour qu'il arrête de se faire mal. Trafalgar vit la colère dans ses yeux et… se rappela la scène du jacuzzi. _« J'aimerais que ça, ça m'appartienne. »_ Il devait sans doute bouillir de rage à voir l'objet de sa convoitise ainsi abîmé…

**_ Comment fait-il pour ne pas s'occuper de toi …** articula-t-il entre ses dents tout en le prenant contre lui, pressant leur peaux mouillées, partageant sa chaleur.  
Passant ses bras sous les siens, Trafalgar posa ses mains sur les omoplates de Kidd et son menton sur son épaule.

**_ Je suis une putain, Eustass-ya. Il n'a pas nécessairement besoin de garder un œil sur moi. Et je sais m'occuper de moi. **

Le rouge serra les dents et ferma les yeux, pressant sa joue contre sa tempe.  
Il faudrait qu'il pense à embrasser Heat la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. C'était grâce à lui si Trafalgar était entre ses bras. Deux semaines de recherches intensives à se défoncer les yeux sur un écran pour le retrouver … Il n'avait pas pris de gants pour y aller d'ailleurs. Il avait foncé tête baissée sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

**_ Pars avec moi … **

**_… Quoi ?**

**_ Pars avec moi, loin d'ici. **

Trafalgar cligna des yeux.

**_ Pour aller où ? **

**_ J'en sais rien. Loin de cette merde…Très loin de ce connard. **

Le brun eut un léger sourire.

**_ T'es jaloux Eustass-ya**, affirma Trafalgar. **Je pourrais presque trouver ça mignon si t'étais pas aussi … grand, viril et sexy … C'est tentant. **

Le rouge mit son front contre le sien.

**_ Vraiment ? **

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement en percevant l'espoir dans sa voix et la lueur dans ses yeux.

**_ Il nous retrouverait, Eustass-ya, même si on partait à l'autre bout du monde. **

**_ Je le tue alors. **

**_ Kidd… **

**_ Quoi ? C'est pas une bonne idée ?**

**_ Il y a d'autre moyen de régler ça… **

**_ Mon poing dans sa gueule, c'est tout ce qu-**

Trafalgar l'empêcha de finir, étouffant sa phrase contre ses lèvres.

**_ Chut**, glissa-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, savourant le contact de ses lèvres mouillées, de sa langue brûlante, laissant vagabonder ses doigts sur sa nuque.

Il arrivait enfin à l'admettre. Kidd lui avait manqué. Durant ces deux semaines, il avait largement eut le temps d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles sur son évasion et ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Etonnement, Eustass revenait assez souvent… Plus souvent que DoFla en tout cas.

Il fut rapidement soumis à la voracité du fauve, qui lui dévora la bouche sans autre forme de procès, étalant ses mains sur sa peau vierge de bleu pour le presser plus près de son corps. Le souffle du rouge accéléra, guidé par un palpitant cognant plus fort sous le joug du désir. Le calme avant la tempête venait de prendre fin.  
Il remua les hanches contre les siennes, frottant leurs anatomies en cours d'érection. Trafalgar lui répondit immédiatement, gémissant contre sa bouche, épousant ses hanches, apportant de légères nuances pour mieux l'exciter. Kidd grogna d'envie et le plaqua contre la paroi de douche, glissant un genou contre les siens, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Le brun saisit l'occasion, remuant de plus belle sur lui, remontant une jambe pour avoir plus d'effet.

Le rouge eut un sourire carnassier, l'embrassa de plus belle, avant de glisser sur son cou, l'envahissant de baisers, plus doux sur les bleus. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'ils disparaissent au plus vite. Ça le tuait … Il lui mordit la gorge, dévorant ses clavicules, avant de reculer sa tête pour l'observer. Son visage trempé, ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage, ses joues creuses légèrement colorées, son regard d'orage fiévreux et ses lèvres moqueuses entre-ouvertes. Son corps entier à sa merci… Il baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres … avant de les soumettre à nouveau, les embrassant langoureusement. Il glissa une main sur ses côtes, descend jusqu'au sexe du brun, qu'il prit fermement entre ses doigts. Trafalgar rouvrit les yeux et eut un léger mouvement de recul.

**_ Eustass-ya … ? **

**_ Chut. Laisse faire. **

Il glissa de nouveau ses lèvres sur lui, descendant sur sa poitrine, martyrisant un instant son mamelon droit, continuant sur son ventre, terminant à genoux devant lui.

**_ Eustass-ya, t'as pas besoin de faire ça.**

Il releva les yeux, le clouant avec son regard.

**_ J'en ai envie. **

Et bien évidemment, on ne refuse rien à Eustass Kidd. Trafalgar déglutit, leva les yeux un instant avant de les reposer sur lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Etait-il si pitoyable pour qu'Eustass lui fasse … ça ? Enfin merde, c'était à lui de le faire, c'était son boulot ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il…Mhmm … Bon ok, il pouvait bien se laisser faire pour une fois…

Les lèvres du rouge embrassant la peau autour de son sexe lui faisaient perdre son argumentaire. Il lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses, jouant avec sa sensibilité, taquinant ses bourses du bout des doigts, lui faisant remonter des frissons tout le long du corps. Le brun glissa ses mains dans la chevelure pourpre trempée, serrant une touffe de cheveux quand les sensations étaient un poil trop puissante. Il gémit son prénom quand ses lèvres touchèrent son sexe. La suite ne fut que gémissements rauques et sensations fortes. Ce connard savait y faire…

Il lâchait prise, accueillant les bienfaits d'Eustass, se libérant de sa frustration. Une des mains du rouge le quitta pour aller s'occuper de sa propre érection, le faisant geindre. Ça n'allait pas…

**_ Eustass-ya… C'est à moi de te … Mhmm **

Il le repoussa doucement, mains sur les épaules et se mit à son niveau. Il le fit assoir dos contre le carrelage et s'installa sur ses cuisses, joignant leurs deux sexes au creux de sa main.

**_ T'peux pas t'tenir tranquille hein**, gronda Kidd avant d'attraper sa nuque et de l'embrasser, intense et sauvage.

**_ Pas quand je… Je te vois te branler… Alors que j'ai les mains et le cul libre.**

Le rouge eut un rictus, happant la lèvre inférieur de Trafalgar, grognant en sentant sa main se resserrer sur eux.

**_ Je rongeais mon frein pour ne pas te sauter dessus. **

**_ Depuis quand t'as un frein ?**

Kidd ne put empêcher un rire.

**_ J'me suis posé la même question. T'as besoin d'repos Trafalgar, pas d'ma queue entre tes cuisses. T'es pas remis**, ajouta-t-il suite au levé de sourcil du brun.

**_ Et si moi j'en ai envie ?** demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser, épousant sa bouche, prenant son visage en coupe. Kidd grogna, lui mordillant les lèvres, glissant ses mains sur son cul, baladant ses doigts sur sa peau.

**_ Daz t'a épargné le cul on dirait**, constata Eustass entre deux baisers, ravalant sa hargne.

**_ Mhmm étonnant hein ? Y a que DoubleFinger qui l'intéresse je crois… Il est du genre touché rectale. **

**_ Pas toi ?**

**_ Hum ... ça dépends avec qui. Toi, je … j'adore, même si je préfère que tu me prennes. D'ailleurs … **

Déglutissant, Trafalgar se redressa sur les genoux pour prendre le sexe d'Eustass –qui grogna de plaisir- et le guider jusqu'à son intimité, se laissant doucement glisser dessus, fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur la sensation. Il gémit en se mordant la lèvre, rouvrant les yeux sur l'expression de Kidd, bouillonnante de désir. Il eut un petit sourire moqueur en coin et commença à bouger, savourant le regard de son partenaire sur lui. Il se rapprocha, s'enfonçant un peu plus sur lui, taquinant ses lèvres en ne faisant que les effleurer, son regard mi-clos narguant le sien. Il voulait se faire dévorer.

**_ Joues pas avec ça. Tu vas finir à l'hosto**, gronda Kidd avant de lui happer la lèvre, lui mordillant sensuellement.

**_ Bouge alors,** murmura le brun, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres. Il frissonna de partout en recroisant le regard d'Eustass.

Celui-ci glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et le souleva pour l'empaler, satisfait du gémissement qui en résultat. Il recommença, variant la force pour le soulever, avide des expressions qu'affichait Trafalgar. C'était mignon cinq minutes. Mais cette position le contraignait dans ses mouvements.  
Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Law et d'un mouvement de rein, l'étala sur le carrelage froid et mouillé. Le surplombant tel un prédateur, il se remit correctement en place et amorça un lent mouvement de hanches, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Trafalgar se mordit la lèvre, exhalant un long gémissement, entre plaisir et frustration, posant ses mains sur les avant-bras de Kidd, remuant les hanches pour qu'il aille plus vite. Le sourire carnassier fit son retour.

Il sortit lentement pour mieux revenir d'un coup vif et intense, repartant lentement. Il continua son manège jusqu'à ce que Trafalgar le supplie.

**_ Eustass-ya… Merde… Soit régulier … **

**_ Non.**

**_ S'il te plait …** Ajouta-t-il en levant les bras vers lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Kidd le regarda puis lui embrassa le creux de la main.

**_ Comment tu veux que j'te dise non avec la tête que tu fais … **

Il se pencha et épousa ses lèvres, avant de poser son front contre le sien et de prendre un rythme régulier et intense, saturant sa prostate de plaisir. Eustass prit appuie sur son coude gauche, intensifiant le rythme, se perdant dans les iris sombres noyés de luxure. Le brun l'attira à nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser.

**_ Tu m'fais l'amour là ? **Demanda Trafalgar entre deux baisers, un petit sourire en coin.

**_ J'crois … **

Profitant d'un mouvement de reins plus puissant, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la plaqua au carrelage. Cliché ? Vous m'en direz tant… Eustass s'en foutait. Il en avait envie, il le faisait. Point. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui parler de fierté. Il étouffa toute protestation possible de la part du brun en l'embrassant passionnément.

Law rit contre ses lèvres, répondant avec presque autant de fougue, plus concentré sur ses mouvements de reins. La jouissance le faucha soudainement, embarquant son corps en une série de spasmes et de gémissements. Kidd le rejoins quelque secondes après, se retirant avant d'éjaculer dans un râle de plaisir. Trafalgar grimaça et laissa sa tête partir en arrière, faisant l'étoile de mer sur le carrelage. La sensation de satisfaction lui laissait toujours une impression étrange.

Il se tourna sur le côté pour s'assoir, puis se relever, imité par Kidd, qui soupira.

**_ Quoi ? **

**_ J'ai pas envie qu'tu quittes cet appartement. **

Trafalgar inspira profondément et eut un petit sourire moqueur. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa, avant de répondre.

**_ Va bien falloir. **

҉

Assis sur la banquette arrière du taxi, Trafalgar luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il aurait peut-être dû rester un petit peu plus longtemps chez Kidd, histoire de se reposer encore un peu. Mais il n'aurait fait que retarder l'inévitable.  
Il venait de passer au bar, pour que ses amis soient rassurés. Bepo avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras, l'insultant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, lui jurant que s'il recommençait à disparaitre comme ça, il irait le chercher pour lui botter le cul. Le soulagement qu'il avait lu sur leurs visages s'était insinué sous sa carapace flegmatique et insensible, lui réchauffant le cœur.

Maintenant, le taxi se dirigeait vers la Casa DoFlamingo… il soupira et se frotta le visage, un simulacre de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en sentant l'odeur de Kidd. DoFla n'allait pas aimer… Oh et puis merde, tant pis pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, la main sur le visage, respirant profondément l'odeur du savon.  
Assez longtemps pour que l'arrêt du taxi le surprenne.

Il paya la course et sortit, se retrouvant face au portail de l'immense demeure. La fraîcheur de la nuit ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Il s'avança vers le perron, retirant ses anneaux d'oreilles et les rangeant dans sa poche de jean, qu'Eustass lui avait donné, comme le sweat, le t-shirt, les chaussettes et les nouvelles new rock qui lui brûlaient les talons. Il n'eut pas le loisir de poser la main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Shachi, qui resta une seconde à l'observer… avant de lui sauter dans les bras, le serrant à l'étouffer. Trafalgar lui rendit son étreinte, lui tapotant l'omoplate.

**_ Il est furax. Ne fais pas l'malin s'il te plait**, souffla Shachi.

**_ T'en fait pas pour moi. **

Son ami se recula, et il put voir sous son regard plus qu'inquiet les cernes qui lui plombaient les yeux.

**_ Eh, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?** demanda-t-il en désignant les poches sous ses yeux. **On dirait moi. **

Shachi secoua la tête avec un sourire.

**_ Trop stressé pour dormir correctement.**

Le brun haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête à son tour avant d'entrer.

Il traversa l'entrée en direction du salon, quand il vit se lever du canapé Donquichotte. L'alerte au suicide s'il faisait un pas de plus s'alluma dans sa tête mais il n'en fit rien, continuant d'avancer. Le Flamant Rose fit le tour du divan et s'approcha à grand pas de lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir un son, la main du blond claqua tellement fort sa joue qu'il recula de plusieurs pas en titubant, des étoiles devant les yeux. Sonné, il ne put parer la deuxième claque. Il heurta une colonne, clignant fébrilement des yeux.

Shachi s'avança pour l'aider, avant que l'expression de son boss l'en dissuade. D'un bref mouvement de tête, celui-ci lui ordonna de déguerpir. Ce qu'il fit, non sans un regard au brun.

DoFla chopa Trafalgar par les cheveux et le secoua comme on secouerait un chaton désobéissant.

**_ Où est-ce que tu étais ?** Cracha-t-il, sec et furieux.

**_ Dans une… manufacture de mannequin…** grogna le brun, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas gémir de douleur, se raccrochant à la main de son boss pour atténuer la souffrance alors qu'il le trainait dans les escaliers.

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ On m'a enlevé**, articula-t-il, les tibias tapant contre les marches.

**_ Qui ? **

**_ Daz Bones DoubleFinger… **

**_ Qui ?** Redemanda Donquichotte, indifférent à la réponse précédente.

**_ Crocodile.**

Le blond ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en grand, ne prenant pas la peine de la refermer et envoya Trafalgar valsé sur le lit. Tête la première dans les draps, l'odeur sucré lui donna la gerbe. Comment le prendrait-il, tiens, s'il lui vomissait dessus ? Il le regarda du coin de l'œil retirer son manteau de plumes.

**_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré plus tôt ? **

Il se redressa et lui fit face, le fixant, se demandant s'il venait réellement de poser la question.

**_ Réponds ! **

**_ Je suis sorti dès que j'ai pu. **

**_ Et ça c'est quoi ?** Siffla-t-il en agrippant son sweat. **T'es passé chez qui ? Ce n'est ni ton odeur, ni celle du magasin ! **

Il cilla et serra les dents.

**_ Un client.**

**_ Qui ?! **

**_ …**

**_ QUI !? **

Le revers de main le sonna plus fort cette fois-ci. Il ravala un gémissement, n'osant lever les yeux.

**_ Tu n'as aucun secret pour moi, Trafalgar ! Tu m'entends ?! Aucun ! **

Il le reversa sur le lit, face contre draps et força abruptement sur son jean pour lui abaisser. Relevant son cul, il prit à peine le temps d'humidifier son doigt pour le préparer, le pénétrant à sec.

Le brun serra le drap dans ses poings, se mordant la langue pour ne pas geindre. Ça brûlait…

**_ Tu m'appartiens. Tu. Es. Ma. Chose.**

Donquichotte continua son affaire, s'activant sur lui avec acharnement, semblant ne pas vouloir jouir, rendant la chose interminable. Trafalgar s'efforça à ne pas y prendre de plaisir. Malheureusement, sa prostate se trouvait sur le chemin. Il étouffa tous ses gémissements, ôtant au Flamant Rose le loisir de l'humilier plus que ça, bien que la porte ouverte laissait peu de place à l'imagination des autres habitant de la Casa. Il l'endura, se persuadant que ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer, que ce serait bientôt fini.

Enfin, DoFla éjacula dans un râle, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Il se retira et se rhabilla, visiblement plus calme.

**_ Je trouverais ce client. Soit en sûr**, déclara-t-il, calme et assuré, avant de quitter la chambre.

Le brun grogna en roulant sur le côté. Bon, ça faisait longtemps mais ce n'était pas si terrible… la sensation de ne servir à rien, d'être un pitoyable pion ne tarderait pas à faire surface mais il espérait s'endormir avant.  
L'arrivée de Shachi l'en empêcha. Il adorait son pote, mais il ne supportait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état. Il avait ramené une serviette ainsi qu'une petite bassine d'eau. Le brun leva les yeux vers lui un sourire en coin.

**_ Merci maman. **

**_ Idiot**, répondit le châtain en lui balançant la serviette fraîche en pleine figure. **Tu t'en tire bien… Je m'attendais à pire.**

**_ Moi aussi … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **

Shachi s'assit sur le rebord du lit et déposa la bassine à ses pieds tandis que Trafalgar s'essuyait sommairement.

**_ C'est Barbe Blanche… Il a convoqué tout le monde.**

**_ … Quoi ?!**

**_ Dans deux jours, tous les chefs de gangs devront se présenter à l'auberge du Vieux. **

Autrement dit… Kidd et DoFlamingo. Dans la même pièce…

_A suivre… _


	8. Beware

Avant, j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche. Mais ça, c'était avant...

**8.** **Beware.**

Zoro était assis du mauvais côté de la table dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Le visage fermé, bras croisé, dos contre la chaise inconfortable, il attendait qu'on vienne s'occuper de lui.

Ça faisait une heure qu'il poireautait dans cette pièce, qui commençait à l'insupporter. Il préférait de loin le terrain aux bureaux, interrogatoires et autres paperasses. Surtout la paperasse. Remplir des rapports, quel horreur !  
Il se serait bien passé de cette visite au poste d'ailleurs, mais Garp avait besoin d'une version plus vivante qu'un mail. Puis il décèlerait plus facilement un mensonge s'il voyait Zoro en face.

Il soupira et changea de position son fessier commençant à haïr le plastique. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir sans tain, sentant qu'on l'observait. Il releva la tête en signe de défi, l'expression toujours fermée, ses dreadlocks glissant contre son dos. _Aller ramène-toi qu'on en finisse._

Quelque instant après, la porte s'ouvrit sur Garp, deux gobelets à café et un sachet pâtissier dans les mains.

**_ Salut gamin. Comment tu vas ? **

**_ Bien, j'adore poireauter, et vous ?**

Garp eut un court rire gras et déposa un gobelet et le sachet devant son subalterne avant de tirer la chaise restante et de s'asseoir. Zoro le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, ouvrant le sac. Il haussa un sourcil devant le donut… puis mordit dedans avec appétit.

**_ Désolé pour l'attente, Sengoku m'a tenu la jambe sur un dossier. Le tien en fait. Il veut savoir si tu es toujours sur le coup, que tu ne te fais pas avoir. Que tu ne glisses pas du côté obscur quoi. **

Zoro arrêta de mâcher un instant, avala sa bouchée et leva les yeux. Garp l'observait.  
Il inspira et baissa les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son supérieur.

**_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Y a une fille dans l'histoire ? **

**_ Non !** répondit un peu vite Zoro, avant de prendre un temps, histoire de ne pas raconter de conneries. **Ce … Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Vivre avec eux, c'est pas comme si je débarquais pour tous les arrêter. Ils ont une vie, des raisons pour être là. Ils savent que ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure des solutions. Certains ne sont que des moutons… **

**_ Comment elle s'appelle ? **Demanda Garp, comme s'il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il venait de dire.

**_ … Sanji…**

**_ Le cuisinier ?! **

**_ Oui … **

Garp resta sur le cul un moment, avant d'éclater de rire. Zoro resta incrédule, terminant son donut et s'essuyant les doigts, recroisant les bras, un poil vexé. Son supérieur se reprit, s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

**_ C'est nerveux. Nan franchement, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la caboche gamin ? T'enticher d'un mouton de DoFla ? Tu veux te faire virer ?! **

Le flic secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur le gobelet de café. Il ne voulait pas perdre son boulot. Et ne pas perdre Sanji non plus… Il savait que c'était stupide et irresponsable. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il serait tombé amoureux d'une des secrétaires du bureau sinon.

**_ Bon ! Je me doute que tu prends la pleine mesure de ta connerie. Quelle idée… J'espère pour toi que tu arriveras à le faire changer de boulot avant qu'on leur tombe dessus. Si comme tu dis, il n'a rien avoir avec le trafic –même si ça m'étonnerais-, ce serait dommage qu'il finisse en tôle. Bref, assez parler de ta Cendrillon. Quelles nouvelles ? **

**_ Barbe-Blanche a convoqué les chefs de gangs dans son Osen pour la semaine prochaine. Crocodile, Barbe noir, DoFlamingo, Marco, Shanks, Kidd, Hawkins devront s'y rendre. Y en aura d'autre, je n'ai pas retenu tous les noms…**

**_ Un gros coup de filet en somme. Avec un bel éventail de chefs d'accusations. Bien, peux-tu m'en dire plus ? **

Zoro inspira, mit ses coudes sur la table… et déballa son sac.

**҉**

Mihawk essuyait impassiblement les verres à cocktails sous le regard de Shanks, accoudé au bar, sirotant son whisky.

Sous sa carapace indifférente, le brun était inquiet. La convocation à l'auberge n'augurait rien de bon. Certes, Shanks n'avait rien d'un dealer ou d'un mac mais il risquait d'être entrainé dans une merde ou un plan pourri par les autres. La générosité du roux lui attirait souvent des ennuis dans le milieu. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette réunion allait mal finir, il le sentait.

Absorbé par ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Shanks se rapprocher. Ce dernier attira son regard avant de l'embrasser.

**_ Ça va finir par fumer si tu continues… t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va bien se passer**, ajouta-t-il, devinant le sujet de préoccupation de son amant.

Mihawk plissa les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête.

**_ Comment veux-tu que ça se passe bien ? Crocodile a fait enlever Trafalgar et empiète sur le territoire de DoFla, qui ignore que Kidd est client. Marco a des comptes à régler avec Barbe Noire, qui en a aussi avec Eustass et Crocodile. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas non plus que tu m'ais caché des choses, histoire de corsé la chose. **

Shanks eut un demi-sourire contrit, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, posant une main sur sa joue, appréciant la rugosité de sa barbe.

**_ Je plaide coupable, j'avoue. **

Le brun recula la tête, le regard hautain et vexé. Est-ce que ça lui venait à l'esprit de se mettre à sa place deux secondes ? Sur le fait qu'il se mette en danger ? Non, bien sûr que non. Trop facile. Qu'on inverse les rôles et il lui interdirait de quitter l'appartement. Il rangea les verres et remit le torchon à sa place.

**_ Je suppose que tu as tes raisons. Que je te demande de ne pas y aller ne servirais à rien je suppose ? **

**_ C'est Barbe Blanche. **

Il détourna la tête. Papy avait intérêt à le garder en vie.

**҉**

_Bip… Bip… _

_**_ Ouais ? **_

**_ Eustass-ya ?**

_**_ Qui le demande ? **_

**_ Law.**

Les portes automatiques de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec un bruit de clochette. Trafalgar entra, observant les décorations de la cabine, qui se referma et commença à gravir les étages. Il retira sa capuche et ses lunettes. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des camouflages mais c'était déjà mieux qu'une fausse moustache. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de se pointer ici alors que DoFla était encore sur les nerfs ? … Il fallait qu'il voie Kidd avant que ça ne parte en vrille. Parce qu'assurément… ça n'allait pas être du gâteau. Sa jambe se mit à trembler d'elle-même. Bon sang… Pourquoi tout lui tombait sur la gueule en même temps ? Comme si un enlèvement ne suffisait pas… Il secoua la tête et se frotta le visage.

L'ascenseur ralentit et s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un bureau moderne en bois sombre illuminé par une baie vitrée. Eustass se tenait contre son bureau, bras croisés sur une chemise noir aux manches retroussées, l'observant arriver. Trafalgar se rapprocha, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, s'arrêtant à cinquante centimètres de lui, dans la zone magnétique.

**_ Je t'aurais bien appelé mais … je n'ai plus de téléphone. **

Il se perdit dans son regard cuivré, essayant de résister à l'attirance, sans grand résultat. Kidd décroisa un bras et tendit la main, cueillant sa joue. Le brun ferma les yeux un court instant, se mordillant l'intérieur de la lèvre, se rapprochant doucement. Assez pour rencontrer sa bouche et profiter un peu plus de son contact, inspirant profondément son odeur. La sensation de sécurité et de soulagement lui laissait une impression bizarre. Eustass remua ses lèvres contre les siennes, savourant sa peau, le regard mi-clos, profitant de la vue, avant de se reculer lentement, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

**_ C'est pas grave. Je préfère te voir. Comment tu vas ? **

Trafalgar sourit en coin.

**_ Mieux… Merci. Je voulais te voir avant… la convocation. **

Eustass pencha la tête sur le côté avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

**_ Je lui casserais la gueule, quoi qu'tu dises. **

Trafalgar soupira, le regardant de travers.

**_ Eustass-ya … Vous ne serez pas seuls. S'il y en a un qui tousse un peu trop fort, ça peut tous nous tuer. S'il te plaît**, ajouta-t-il en voyant son expression butée. Kidd détourna la tête avant de raccrocher son regard. **Ne le provoque pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande. **

**_ S'il me cherche, j'lui pète les dents. **

Trafalgar acquiesça. DoFla devinerait sans doute au moment même où il verrait le regard de Kidd se poser sur lui. Et ne manquerait pas de poser des questions. Il fallait qu'il lui en parle… ça lui vaudrait sans doute une autre séance de baise sèche mais tant pis. Eustass passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près, cueillant ses lèvres au passage.

**_ T'es venu juste pour ça ?** demanda Kidd avec un sourire, taquinant son nez du sien, yeux clos.

**_ Oui… un appel aurait été plus sûr mais il fallait que je te parle. **

**_ Hum hum… **

Le rouge s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, plaçant une main au creux de son dos, là où sa peau n'avait pas de bleu, serrant son corps contre le sien. Ça serait dur de se retenir… mais si les circonstances l'exigeaient, il ferait avec. Il aurait tout le temps de lui exploser les genoux une fois la réunion finie.

**_ T'es sûr que c'était juste pour ça ? **

Trafalgar resta silencieux un instant, considérant la question. Est-ce qu'il devait lui déballer son incompréhension face aux sentiments qu'il avait en sa présence ? L'envie d'être plus qu'une pute pour lui, de se fourrer dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais s'en éloigner ?... Des caprices de gamines enamourées. Et bon sang il avait envie d'être capricieux, d'être une fille pour pouvoir prétendre à tout ça.

**_ Oui … **Finit-il par répondre en relevant les yeux vers Kidd**. C'était tout.**

Il eut un demi-sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'aux yeux et s'écarta. Kidd plissa légèrement les yeux, sondant son expression.

**_ Je dois y aller. **

Eustass se redressa et contourna son bureau. Attrapant un stylo et un post-it, il griffonna dessus rapidement, avant d'ouvrir un tiroir et d'en sortir une petite boite. Re-contournant le bureau, il tendit la boite d'un smartphone, avec son numéro sur le papier jaune collé dessus, à Trafalgar qui haussa les sourcils, un rictus aux lèvres, près à protester. Kidd fut plus rapide.

**_ Chut. Tu le prends et tu te casses. **

**_ Ne me donnes pas d'ordres**, murmura le brun en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser et le remercier du même coup.

Kidd grogna de plaisir, posant une main sur sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser sensuellement, l'empêchant de fuir. Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus.

**_ Je dois vraiment y aller**, souffla Trafalgar contre ses lèvres, se reculant doucement.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'il ne se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent doucement pour le laisser entrer, et se refermèrent quelques secondes plus tard, l'emmenant loin.

Kidd serra les dents et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, s'affalant sur son fauteuil. Après la réunion, il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement à un moyen de neutraliser DoFlamingo et de protéger Law. Coûte que coûte.

**҉**

Eustass s'installa sur l'un des tabourets de l'échoppe de ramens, attrapant de deux baguettes dans le pot mit à la disposition des clients. Ce n'était pas son genre de se prendre la tête, habituellement, il faisait ce qu'il avait envie, peu importait les conséquences. D'où ses années en prison d'ailleurs.  
Mais depuis peu, l'arrivé de Trafalgar l'avait un poil calmé sur certaines choses. Il se serait déjà présenté à DoFla et lui aurait fait comprendre sa manière de voir les choses sinon. Sans prendre de pincette, ça va de soi.  
Là… Il ne se sentait pas trop de le faire. Parce que Trafalgar lui avait demandé.

Ça le sidérait… Il se faisait mener par le bout du nez, lui le mafieux impitoyable !  
Il lui casserait la gueule de toute façon. Mais pas à l'auberge. Du moins, il tenterait de se retenir. Le brun avait raison; un pas de travers, et ça pouvait tourner au massacre à la Kill Bill.

Il eut un sourire carnassier qui effraya le serveur qui venait de déposer un bol fumant devant lui. Il ne dirait pas non à une tuerie dans les règles de l'art. Ça lui permettrait d'éliminer toute concurrence, et ce serait bien pratique… mais ça lui apporterait une charge de travail en plus. Et gérer un réseau non choisi par ses soins, c'était moyen…

Tant pis, il aviserait.  
Il commença à manger ses nouilles, quand un gars vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua une veste de cuir noir et des dreadlocks vertes. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le barman d'un des établissements du Flamant Rose. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

L'intrus commanda un Udon au bœuf, posant ses avants bras sur le comptoir, observant Kidd sans se cacher. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, terminant sa bouchée, manquant avaler de travers en reconnaissant le badge de flic discrètement dévoilé.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **

**_ Sauver la vie d'un ami. Et te sauver les miches accessoirement. **

Eustass cligna des yeux.

**_ Pardon ? **

**_ Trafalgar est un ami, **expliqua le barman. **Il a fait de mauvaises rencontres dans sa vie, tu connais le refrain je suppose. Ça n'excuse pas tout, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un grand magna du crime. … Il va bientôt se passer des choses et j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un qui a les mêmes préoccupations que moi. **

Kidd plissa les yeux. La liaison se fit rapidement dans sa tête : les flics allaient débarquer lors de la convocation. Ce qui parallèlement, pouvait lui permettre de se débarrasser des gêneurs et de filer avec Trafalgar…

**_ Qu'est-ce qui m'dis que t'es fiable ? Que j'vais pas m'retrouver avec les bracelets pendant qu'tu passes pour un héros ? **

D'un mouvement de tête, il lui montra la petite télé, de l'autre côté du comptoir, qui diffusait les infos, et les images en direct d'un incendie, qui ravageait la devanture d'un bar, qu'Eustass reconnu aisément. La journaliste expliquait que le départ du feu était sans doute accidentel, lié à une possible fuite de gaz, mais que pour l'instant, il fallait attendre que les pompiers aient terminés leur travail pour en savoir plus.  
Il reposa les yeux sur l'ex-barman, qui ne cilla pas d'un cil.

**_ Je t'écoute. **

_A suivre… _


	9. Zen

**9\. Zen … **

"_This summer gonna hurt like a Motherfucker,__ Fucker »._ Bepo balançait la tête en rythme, murmurant la chanson qui se déversait de son casque, remontant l'avenue, improvisant quelque mouvement de hanche.

L'odeur de brulé fit lui fit ralentir l'allure, prenant un peu plus conscience de son environnement : un nuage noir de combustion, les camions de pompiers et un bar en flammes. Le sang quitta immédiatement son visage quand il reconnut son lieu de travail.  
Sa tête se vida d'un coup, le laissant immobile au milieu du trottoir. Et soudainement, l'idée que Sanji –toujours en avance pour préparer les plats- soit pris dans l'incendie lui provoqua une puissante montée d'adrénaline. Il se mit à courir, évitant la foule qui s'était amassé, avant qu'on ne crie son nom dans la foule. Et qu'il reconnaisse la voix.

Mihawk le rejoint et l'attira un peu à l'écart, avec Sanji, qui ne servait pas de barbecue. Bepo lui sauta dessus, le cœur toujours en vrac.

**_ Mec ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Comment ce … Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ?! **

**_ Je suis arrivé en retard, je ne retrouvais pas mes clés. **

**_ … Ça t'as sauvé la vie mec. **

Sanji acquiesça, semblant ne pas réaliser.

**_ Et le bar ? Y savent ce qu'il s'est passé ?! **

**_ Fuite de gaz d'après la journaliste**, l'informa Mihawk, les yeux sur la façade assaillit par les pompiers, qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler le brasier. L'arrivé en trombe de Zoro attira leur attention. Il eut la même réaction que Bepo et fondit sur Sanji, le serrant à l'étouffer. Le blond lui rendit son étreinte, agrippant sa veste, fermant les yeux. Dire que s'il n'avait pas cherché ses clés, il ne pourrait plus emplir ses poumons de l'odeur du barman.

**_ J'ai vu les infos, j'ai accouru immédiatement, tout le monde va bien ?** Demanda celui-ci après avoir embrassé et relâché son amant.

**_ Oui**, répondit Mihawk. **Il semblerait que nous ayons des vacances forcés…**

Bepo eut un rire nerveux.

**_ Sans blague… **

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Trafalgar.

_**_ Dis-moi que c'est une blague… **_

**_ Désolé de te décevoir mec … Le bar brûle…**

_**_ … Merde…**_

**_ Comme tu dis … J'suis sans-emploi putain ! **

**_ On l'est tous, idiot**, lâcha Sanji.

Bepo grommela une réponse incompréhensible sur le fait de se faire entretenir et d'avoir un amant avant de se calmer.

**_ C'est suicidaire de faire ça … Détruire l'un des bars de DoFla, là où travail l'un de ses protégé… juste avant le rassemblement ?! Faut être masochiste !** fit Sanji, fixant les pompiers apprivoisant enfin l'embrasement.

_**_ Merde… il était déjà de mauvaise humeur… Putain … Surtout, ne vous approchez-pas. Si les flics vous tombent dessus vous êtes dans la merde. **_

**_ Exact. Mon appart n'est pas loin**, déclara Mihawk, **nous serons mieux là-bas. **

**_ Ok.**

_**_ Bepo, tu me tiens au courant. Restez discret.**_

L'albinos rangea son téléphone après que Trafalgar ait raccroché, emboitant le pas au brun.  
Il regarda une dernière fois la façade du bar, carbonisé. Une grande partie de sa vie venait de s'envoler… Seuls les souvenirs persisteraient. L'adrénaline s'en alla, laissant place à l'état de choc.

**҉**

Trafalgar serra les dents et ferma les yeux, avant d'envoyé un coup de pied dans le couvercle d'une poubelle en métal, qui alla valdinguer contre le mur du garage. Franky releva la tête de sa moto, haussant un sourcil.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec ?**

Le brun se rapprocha, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, shootant dans une palette.

**_ Le bar a été incendié. Ils pensent à une fuite de gaz. **

Le visage du mécano se décomposa.

**_ Ils vont bien ?**

**_ Oui, ils sont saufs … Putain ! C'est pas le moment ! Il va être intenable…**

**_ Ça … une fuite de gaz ? Mon œil. Ça doit être un petit con qui s'amuse à foutre le bordel, personne ne serait assez stupide pour faire ça maintenant. **

Trafalgar acquiesça, tournant autour de la cylindré, les mains toujours dans les cheveux. Quel l'abruti avait osé ?… Crocodile ? Non, il faisait plus dans la subtilité. Barbe noir ? Non plus, pas assez explosif. … Kidd ?… Nan … Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se doutait que Kidd n'y était pour rien. Il grogna, se passant une main sur le visage… avant d'aller ouvrir le frigo du coin cuisine et en sortit deux canettes de Cola. Il revint près du mécano et lui en tendit une. Franky sourit et le remercia d'un mouvement de tête.  
Le brun s'adossa à un plan de travail, soupirant avant de vider sa canette. Il étouffa un rot dans la manche de son sweat.  
Vergo allait s'impatienter s'il ne ramenait pas bientôt la berline de DoFla. Ils partiraient dans la soirée. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas fait sa valise … Bien, il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer. Il se redressa et alla au tableau prendre la clé qui l'intéressait. Franky se leva et le rejoint devant la voiture, lui serrant l'avant-bras pour le saluer.

**_ Essaie de revenir en un seul morceau.**

**_ C'est toi qui me dis ça ? **

**_ Tu m'as compris. **

Trafalgar eut un sourire en coin et acquiesça, avant de passer derrière le volant.

**҉**

Profitant de la somnolence de DoFla sur la banquette arrière de la berline, le brun quitta ses cuisses pour se rhabiller, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Comme il s'y était attendu, le blond n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'identité de son client.  
Il grinça des dents en enfilant son boxer et son jean, ayant la peau du cul irritée. Il se fourra de l'autre côté de la banquette, fuyant le regard de Vergo dans le rétroviseur. Le silence à peine troublé par les légers ronflements du blond dura le restant du voyage.

Barbe Blanche possédait une ancienne auberge traditionnelle avec source thermale dans une vaste forêt, bien loin de la ville et de son agitation. Il en avait souvent entendu parler, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds. Lors des rares moments où Vergo était loquace, celui-ci lui avait décrit l'endroit comme apaisant et relaxant, empreint d'une aura de puissance. Et ils en auraient tous besoin, de cet apaisement …

A quelques kilomètres de l'arrivé, la présence d'autre berlines et de véhicule plus ou moins tape-à-l'œil fit monter le stress de Trafalgar encore d'un cran. Inconsciemment, il cherchait la Cadillac des yeux. Respirer lentement n'enraillait ni la course de son cœur ni le nœud qui lui serrait le ventre. Se dire que tout irait bien non plus.  
DoFlamingo, réveillé depuis quelques minutes, se rapprocha de lui. Gardant son manteau de plumes, il avait troqué sa tenue décontracté pour un complet trois pièces. Il glissa son nez au creux du cou du brun, l'effleurant de ses lèvres, passant un doigt dans l'encolure de son sous-pull noir pour atteindre plus de peau. Il prit sa mâchoire dans sa main, lui léchant la jugulaire, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta un instant, l'observant de l'autre côté de ses lunettes flashy… avant de l'embrasser, pénétrant sa bouche de sa langue, envahissant sa jumelle, la faisant valser frénétiquement.

Quand la voiture se stationna dans un crissement de gravier, il libéra sa bouche, le sourire narquois.

**_ Tu ne peux pas m'échapper Trafalgar. Même en pensée. Tu es **_**ma**_** chose.**

Vergo descendit pour ouvrir la porte à son boss, qui s'extirpa du véhicule, un sourire fier et hautain accroché sur sa face. Le brun serra les dents et sortit de son côté, remarquant d'autres boss émerger de leurs voitures. Il croisa le regard impénétrable de Hawkins, qu'il salua d'un bref signe de tête. Ce dernier se dirigeant vers l'escalier descendant de l'entrée, bordé du côté droit de buissons en fleurs, escorté par deux de ses hommes.  
Puis celui de Crocodile… cheveux parfaitement plaqué en arrière, costume impeccable, cigare fumant. Ce connard lui adressa un sourire courtois et condescendant tout en continuant sa route, suivit par Daz Bones, qui s'était apparemment bien remis de son échange avec Kidd. …  
Trafalgar eut un blanc durant quelques secondes. Eh merde… Il ferma les yeux, espérant que ces deux-là seraient assez intelligents pour aller se casser la gueule assez loin de l'auberge. Des flashs de tortures lui revinrent, lui faisant serrer les dents et déglutir. C'était comme si ses bleus avaient soudainement refaits surfaces. Putain …

Il emboita le pas de son propre boss et de Vergo, se faisant le plus invisible possible, respirant le plus lentement possible, essayant de contenir son début de panique.

Les panneaux coulissants en bois clair étaient grands ouverts, donnant sur un dallage de pierres grises clairs puis sur un planché surélevé en parquet. Contre les murs de gauche et de droite se trouvait des meubles à chaussures en bois sombres. Près de l'entrée, un mobile avec des ronds et des oiseaux colorés dansait dans le léger courant d'air. Une grande jarre de porcelaine peinte et un tableau d'estampes complétaient la décoration. Au fond de la pièce sur la droite, un panneau coulissant donnait sur le reste de l'établissement. Une musique d'ambiance emplissait doucement le lieu.

Un bon nombre de paires de chaussures envahissait déjà les étagères. Crocodile déposait justement les siennes. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants, un rictus dédaigneux en coin.

**_ Bonjour Donquichotte. Comment vont les affaires** ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui, l'expression suffisante.

**_ Elles sont … Florissantes**, déclara le blond, un large sourire étalé sur les lèvres. **Et les tiennes ?**

**_Elles se portent à merveilles. J'ai entendue dire qu'on t'avait enlevé ton jouet. Heureux d'apprendre qu'il t'a été rendu. Je ne me doutais pas que tu faisais affaire avec Kidd. Cela m'a… étonné.**

Trafalgar vit les maxillaires de son boss gonfler. Surtout, ne pas le taquiner sur ce point. Le sujet était beaucoup trop frais, trop sensible... Il fit de son mieux pour ne montrer aucun signe d'anxiété, même s'il avait la furieuse envie de quitter la pièce. Il croisa les doigts pour que Kidd n'arrive pas maintenant.

DoFlamingo s'approcha lentement de Crocodile, un sourire mauvais remplaça méchamment le précédent sur son visage. Le blond surplombait le brun, alors que celui-ci se tenait sur le planché surélevé. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de son visage.

**_ Une alliance de très courte duré. Je sais tirer parti de ce qui m'entoure mon petit crocodile. Tu devrais en faire autant. **

Il avança soudainement, s'emparant des lèvres de son adversaire, apposant sa marque sur lui. Crocodile tressaillit mais tint bon, lui rendant son baiser avec hargne, le mordant dans la manœuvre. Daz fit un pas en avant, immédiatement suivit par Vergo, tous deux sous tensions.

Le blond se recula, se léchant les lèvres. Le brun grogna, le foudroyant d'un regard noir plein de sous-entendue, avant de s'éloigner, suivit de près par son sbire.

Rester nonchalant et insensible. Trafalgar eut un rictus et retira ses newrocks, les déposants en hauteur.

**҉**

Installé dans l'une des chambres avec galerie sur le jardin, Trafalgar ajustait son kimono au mieux. Donquichotte avait insisté pour qu'il le porte. Noir profond, la seule ornementation venait au bas des manches, avec des fleurs brodées au fil d'argent. Il avait réussi à éviter le fundoshi, heureusement.  
Une fois satisfait, il laissa vagabonder son regard sur les trois futons et la décoration minimaliste et apaisante de la pièce. Il inspira profondément puis sortit de la chambre. La réunion ne commencerait que dans une heure, en même temps que le repas, pour laisser le temps à tout le monde de s'installer, et il voulait en profiter pour découvrir les lieux. Les sources thermales lui faisait terriblement envie… Il n'aspirait qu'à se glisser dans de l'eau chaude depuis quelques jours. Et sentir les bras d'une certaine personne… Qui d'ailleurs n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez.

Il longea les couloirs, saluant les hôtesses d'un sourire. Certains panneaux de chambres restés ouverts lui permettaient de voir qui dormait où. Il passa rapidement devant celle de Crocodile, ne désirant pour rien au monde recroiser Daz.

Au détour d'un croisement, il arrivant dans une galerie, donnant sur un jardin et un large bassin. Le foisonnement de la végétation et le doux mouvement des carpes l'hypnotisèrent, lui faisant oublier un instant ses problèmes.  
Il ne prêta pas attention au panneau qui s'ouvrit derrière lui, captivé par les poissons.

Il descendit de la galerie, foulant pieds nues les galets qui décoraient le bassin. Il s'accroupit pour mieux distinguer une belle carpe _kohaku_ évolué entre de larges feuilles de lotus.

**_ Ça serait dommage que tu glisses.**

Trafalgar se figea une seconde, avant qu'un demi sourire ne s'accroche à ses lèvres. Il baissa la tête avant de la tourner vers Kidd, debout sur le parquet de la galerie, tout de noir vêtu, l'embrasure de sa chemise et ses manches retroussées révélant le contraste avec sa peau blanche et sa chevelure sanguine.

**_ Tu ne viendrais pas me sauver ?** demanda le brun, un poil taquin tout en se redressant et en s'approchant.

Kidd eut un sourire tordu.

**_ Nan, ça leurs changeraient des granulés**, déclara-t-il en désignant les carpes-koï d'un mouvement de tête.

Trafalgar rit du nez et remonta sur le parquet, croisant les bras, observant Kidd, qui faisait de même. Être en sa présence lui faisait du bien. Pourtant, ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue… Ils n'avaient rien fait mais bon … L'envie de passer ses mains autour de son cou et de sentir ses bras autour de sa taille le prit comme une envie de pisser.

**_ Ça te va bien**, fit Eustass, égarant ses yeux dans l'encolure du kimono.

**_ Merci. C'est assez … agréable, on s'y fait vite. Tu devrais essayer.**

**_ Les kimonos ne me vont pas. J'ai déjà essayé. **

**_ Vraiment ? Dommage, j'aurais aimé voir ça.**

**_ Un jour, si t'es sage. **

Trafalgar le regarda par en-dessous et secoua la tête, un rictus en coin. Lui, sage ? Il était toujours sage.

**_ J'ai appris pour le bar. Tes amis vont bien ? **

Sa sollicitude lui fit relever la tête. Ça ne correspondait tellement pas à son image de connard sanguinaire égocentrique… Il se perdit dans ses iris cuivrés, se surprenant à adorer ce sentiment d'importance. Il lisait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux malgré l'apparente neutralité de son visage.  
Il acquiesça.

**_ Oui, personne n'a été blessé. Le seul qui aurait pu est arrivé en retard, sauvé par ses clés.**

**_ Tant mieux... Toi ça va ? **

Trafalgar se détourna, laissant le passage à un duo de servantes, se mettant face au jardin. Il eut un léger rire désabusé, se moquant de sa propre espérance.

**_ Je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes, à être aussi prévenant Eustass-ya.**

**_ … C'est peut-être le cas. **

Trafalgar se figea, le regard bloqué sur une carpe qui se faufilait dans la végétation. Quoi … ?  
Son palpitant démarra un rodéo express dans sa poitrine alors que le rouge se rapprocha, levant doucement la main pour caresser sa nuque du dos de ses doigts. Le brun frissonna, plus habitué à la violence qu'à la douceur ses derniers jours. Il déglutit et tourna la tête vers lui, fixant ses lèvres, hésitant à croiser son regard. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans son regard cuivré et peur de ce qu'Eustass pourrait déceler dans le sien. Peur que ce ne soit qu'un jeu, que son espoir se brise, qu'il se retrouve à vif malgré le mur qu'il avait érigé.

Le passage d'Hawkins le priva de la chaleur des doigts de Kidd, qui les retira sans s'éloigner.

**_ La réunion commence**, les prévint-il avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, suivit par deux paires d'yeux.

Le brun inspira profondément avant de tourner la tête vers Eustass.

**_ On devrait y-…**

Sa phrase se finit contre les lèvres du rouge, qui s'empara de sa bouche, taquinant sa lèvre inférieur. Leurs bouches jointes étant le seul contact entre leur deux corps. Trafalgar lui répondit aussitôt, dardant sa langue pour que son homologue vienne jouer. Ce connard lui avait refilé l'addiction de ses lèvres.

**_ J't'aime bien en kimono…** Murmura Kidd. **Mais j'préférais te l'retirer … **

Il pressa sa tempe contre la sienne avant de suivre le même chemin qu'Hawkins, mains dans les poches.

**҉**

Le silence de la salle de bain fut rompu par le bruit de la tondeuse.  
Doucement, celle-ci fut passée sur le crâne, laissant une belle longueur de racines. Une à une, les dreadlocks tombèrent dans la vasque, glissant le long de son dos avant d'échouer sur le carrelage, dans un bruit mou, le faisant frissonner.  
Cela prit du temps, mais ça en valait la peine. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il écarta le rideau de douche pour en allumer le jet, et se glisser en dessous.  
L'eau froide hérissa sa chair-de-poule. Il resta un bon moment sans bouger, appréciant juste l'onde filer tout en se réchauffant sur sa peau. Il se lava rapidement et éteins l'eau, se séchant promptement.  
Il enfila jean, t-shirt et veste. Il accrocha son insigne et sortit.

Il était prêt.

**҉**

La contemplation de ses ongles et de ses tatouages était soudainement devenue la chose la plus captivante dans la vie de Trafalgar. L'encre avait pâlit, et il se disait qu'un nouveau coup d'aiguille pourrait être cool s'il en sortait vivant…

Il ne savait pas qui avait choisi l'emplacement des convives, mais il fallait qu'il arrête de fumer le hérisson.  
En remontant de lui jusqu'à l'emplacement supposé du Grand Patron, il y avait DoFla, avachi sur le dossier de son fauteuil, Vergo, droit comme un i, Alvida, Barbe Noir qui narguait quiconque croisait son regard, des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et Marco, tout au bout, dégustant avec une apparente décontraction les amuse-bouches mis à disposition. En face de Trafalgar se trouvait le coéquipier de Kidd, un dénommé Killer, puis Eustass – juste en face de DoFla… nan mais quelle idée à la con !, Shanks, et son attitude tranquille, a siroté le saké, Crocodile et Daz. Robin et Hawkins faisaient la gauche de Barbe Blanche, toujours absent.

Quand il était entré dans la pièce, Kidd était déjà installé. La tension électrique entre les deux lui fit savoir qu'il avait raté quelque chose. Il croisait mentalement tout ce qu'il pouvait croiser, espérant qu'ils resteraient tranquilles. C'était réellement inconfortable. Pour lui qui s'adaptait à tout, c'était une première.

Kidd faisait tout son possible pour se contenir. Daz, Crocodile et DoFla dans la même pièce, c'était Noël avant l'heure ! Il se les serait tous fais s'il n'y avait pas ce stupide accord d'on-ne-se-tape-pas-dessus-chez-papi. Il mourrait d'envie de faire disparaitre ce sourire suffisant de la face de piaf.  
Il serrait et desserrait les poings sur ses cuisses, laissant dériver son regard sur Trafalgar pour se calmer. Le kimono lui allait vraiment bien, ça le rendait encore plus bandant. Il avait l'habitude de voir son cou et sa nuque dénudée avec ses t-shirt et sous-pull à col large mais là… c'était sublimé. La caresse de tout à l'heure ne lui avait pas du tout suffit. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Faire glisser les pans de tissus, faire courir ses lèvres et ses mains sur sa peau, épouser ses formes, s'enivrer de son odeur… Fantasmer lui faisait du bien. Son passage éclair au bureau l'avait laissé sur sa faim, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être en rut …Un tour aux sources lui ferait sans doute du bien. L'idée que le brun le rejoigne étira un sourire tordu sur son visage. Ouh ce que ça lui ferait bien.

L'arrivé de Barbe Blanche le tira de ses pensées, faisant lever le nez à tout le monde.

La tension sembla s'alléger par sa seule présence. Habillé d'un magnifique kimono blanc avec des surimpressions argentées subtiles, son bob noir en place et sa magnifique moustache plus arqué que jamais, il eut un large sourire.

**_ Ah, ça fait du bien de vous voir les enfants ! **

Il s'installa ensuite et lança les festivités, invitant tout le monde à manger. La discussion commença entre Marco, Barbe Blanche et Robin, puis s'étendit au reste de la table, avec plus ou moins d'engouement et de politesse. Shanks engagea la conversation avec DoFlamingo sur l'incendie du bar, désirant savoir s'il avait plus d'informations. Trafalgar cacha un rictus en mangeant une raviole, se doutant que le roux en savait plus qu'il n'en laissait paraitre. Le blond répondit avec désinvolture, comme si l'incident ne le touchait pas. Stratégie ou réel indifférence, Vergo lui-même ne saurait le dire.

**_ Tu sais ce qu'il va advenir de tes employés ?** Demanda innocemment le roux.

**_ Non… je m'occuperais de cela une fois cette réunion passée, et que les experts aient défini les raisons de l'incendie. En attends, ils font ce que bon leurs sembles. **

**_ Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'un incendie, quand on a d'autre bars à putes disséminés dans toute la ville**, fit Crocodile, dégoulinant d'hautaine suffisance.** D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demander ce qui te rapportais le plus, les putes ou la drogue ?** .

**_ Le trafic d'humains**, répondit sournoisement le blond. **Tu devrais penser à une reconversion, tu ferais un magnifique esclave sexuel. **

**_ Pour ceux qui aimes les amputés**, lâcha Kidd, finissant sa coupelle de saké.

**_ Tu serais étonné par le nombre de pervers et de nécrophiles dans cette ville mon petit Eustass. Ton cadavre aurait un sacré succès.**

**_ Autant que le tien**, répliqua Kidd en levant un regard assassin sur DoFla, qui eut un large sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Une mouche aurait volée dans la zone de leurs regards qu'elle serait morte foudroyer.

**_ Oh oui, entre-tuez-vous, ça me laissera le champ libre pour régner sur la ville**, ricana Crocodile.

Trafalgar ferma les yeux. Mais oui voyons, attires donc l'attention de deux mecs dangereux sur ton insupportable personne.  
Alors que la tension en bout de table devenait des plus pesantes, Barbe Blanche éclata de rire à l'autre bout puis demanda l'attention générale.

**_ Les enfants, j'aimerais que vous laissiez vos patrons et moi-même discuter un instant. L'auberge est à votre disposition, profitez s'en comme bon vous semble. **

Tous les hommes de mains se levèrent. Trafalgar échangea un bref regard avec Eustass avant de sortir. Il croisa mentalement tout ce qu'il pouvait croiser pour que le comité restreint ne s'entre-bouffe pas.

_A suivre…_


	10. Quelqu'un a dit vrille ?

Bien le bonjour chères vous ! Je m'excuse platement pour ces 4 semaines de vide, j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Normalement, ç'aurait dû être le dernier chapitre, mais ... comme il y a encore des choses à faire, finalement, ce ne sera pas le dernier. Rassurées ?

**10\. Quelqu'un a dit vrille ?**

La salle à manger était encerclé d'hommes de main sous tension, prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Trafalgar et Vergo en faisait partie. Même si les sources lui faisaient très envie, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'éloigner de DoFla… Et de Kidd. Il les savait capables de se défendre, du moins contre les autres, mais s'ils se retrouvaient seuls… l'un comme l'autre n'en sortirait pas indemne.

Depuis une heure, il était adossé au mur face au panneau coulissant de la salle de réunion, bras croisés, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que ça se termine, à l'affut du moindre éclat de voix. Son futur se trouvait dans cette pièce et il ne pouvait pas agir dessus. Et c'était putain de frustrant.

Du bruit filtra de la salle, mettant tout le monde encore plus sur les nerfs.

Bientôt le panneau coulissa, s'ouvrant sur Barbe Noir, qui jaugea tous les hommes présent, avant de lâcher un rire gras et de sortir -secrètement soulagé d'avoir toujours sa tête sur ses épaules-, suivit par Alvida, Hawkins, Shanks, DoFla et les autres.  
La tension s'échappait de la pièce comme un lourd nuage de vapeur, se déversant sur ceux qui attendaient, se répandant dans toute l'auberge.  
Trafalgar se redressa quand il vit son boss, un large sourire pernicieux étalé sur la face. Quand Kidd sortit, DoFla attrapa le brun par la taille, glissant sa main pour lui agripper une fesse et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Du coin de l'œil, Trafalgar vit la mâchoire du rouge se contracter, puis un rictus mauvais ourler ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide, lui-même ne pouvant pas bouger.

Etonnamment, il ne se passa rien. Ou plutôt, rien de répréhensible. Les promesses de rapports physiques bruts étaient assez clairement exprimées à travers le regard.  
Eustass s'éloigna avec Killer, avec un calme parfaitement simulé.

**҉**

Dans le salon de Mihawk, le silence était seulement comblé par le bruit de fond de la télé, allumé sur les infos.

Affalé dans le canapé, une main soutenant sa tête, Sanji regardait l'écran sans le voir, l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'avait pas vu Zoro depuis le matin. La raison lui paraissait évidente, mais ce crétin n'avait pas pris la peine de lui en parler. Oui il aurait essayé de l'en dissuader, mais pas au point d'en faire la scène de ménage du siècle. Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il allait céder s'il se confrontait à lui ? Un baiser, une étreinte, juste avant de partir, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe…  
Zoro l'avait aimé comme si sa vie en dépendait, la veille au soir. Comme si c'était leur dernière fois. Vraiment, un autre baiser, juste pour lui faire promettre de revenir, d'ancrer son amour dans son satané crâne…

Il était dégouté et inquiet. Il avait trouvé les dreadlocks de son amant dans la poubelle de la salle de bain... Lui qui pestait contre les avait retrouvé, gisant au fond du sac plastique …

Il se frotta les yeux, rougies d'avoir trop pleuré.

Bepo était assis sur le plan de travail du bar, faisant tourner une petite cuillère entre ses doigts, ayant fini depuis un moment le yaourt aux fruits rouges, qui demeurait sur le côté, délaissé. Les yeux dans le vague, l'état de choc de la veille commençait à peine à se dissiper. Il devait surpasser l'incendie et se remettre à chercher du boulot, passer à autre chose… Mais présentement, il n'avait envie de rien. Ni de bouger, ni de pleurer, ni de se plaindre. Ça il l'avait déjà suffisamment fait.

La vaisselle n'était pas un but en soi, mais elle permettait à Mihawk de penser à autre chose, à détourner son attention de l'inquiétude persistante dans sa poitrine, depuis que Shanks était partit. L'impression que l'appartement avait perdue de sa clarté lui laissait la désagréable impression d'être cliché. Car oui, quand il était là, Shanks rayonnait. Du moins, c'était le sentiment qu'il avait.  
Le dernier message en date était assez concis, l'informant qu'il allait bien, que Trafalgar aussi, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Il n'avait pas donné d'informations sur les traités passés et le business, n'étant jamais trop prudent avec les informations qu'il divulguait.

Essuyant et rangeant la vaisselle, il s'attaqua aux poussières des étagères.

**҉**

Trafalgar quitta discrètement la chambre, laissant DoFlamingo entrer pour aller abuser sexuellement Crocodile, à genoux sur le tatami, les joues rouges, des perles de sueur sur le front et le palpitant pompant comme jamais. Plus jamais il ne prendrait de thé au gingembre !  
La solution que Law avait versée dedans faisant office d'aphrodisiaque pour cheval. Il regarda le brun balafré par-dessus son épaule. L'expression de fureur disparut derrière le manteau de plumes.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait pour les deux à trois heures à venir. Il soupira et longea le couloir en direction des bains. Il allait pouvoir s'offrir un petit plaisir égoïste. Se plonger dans l'eau thermale lui ferait le plus grand bien. La tension constante le fatiguait, il en avait marre. Sa nuque et ses épaules étaient continuellement contractés, près à réagir au quart de tour à la moindre menace, pour défendre sa vie bec et ongles. Contre une balle ça ne serait d'aucune utilité… Tant pis. Il mourrait tendu.

Il retrouva la galerie donnant sur le bassin des carpes. Un panneau coulissa, une main ferme l'attrapa et l'attira à l'intérieur d'une chambre. Il se retrouva contre le torse puissant et brûlant de Kidd, qui le plaqua contrer le mur, s'emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et l'empêchant de se défendre, glissant ses larges mains sous le kimono, se réappropriant sa peau.

Trafalgar grogna de plaisir, se laissant envahir par la voracité du plus grand, prenant son visage en coupe avant de perdre ses doigts dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur douceur, pressant son corps contre ses mains, recherchant sa chaleur et son odeur enivrante, désirant son contact plus que tout. Même le bain.  
Il darda à nouveau sa langue, désirant jouer au chat et à la souris avec son homologue, la gouter, l'emmener jouer en plein air. Kidd grogna à son tour de plaisir quand le brun glissa son genou entre ses jambes, pressant sa cuisse contre son érection déjà consistante. Ça lui donnait chaud. Très chaud.

**_ Je voulais aller… au bain,** murmura Trafalgar d'une voix pressé par le désir, entre deux baisers affamés.

**_ Après**, articula Eustass, la voix rauque, aventurant sa bouche sur son cou, lui laissant une jolie marque au creux. **J'peux plus attendre. **

Trafalgar sourit contre sa bouche et remplaça sa cuisse par sa main, massant son entre-jambe fermement au travers du tissu, variant la pression de ses doigts sur son anatomie prisonnière. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il l'entendit grogner de désir.

Kidd ne fit pas dans la dentelle. Il attrapa le brun et l'entraina jusqu'au futon, ravageant sa bouche d'un baiser fiévreux et irraisonné. Il se voulait en lui tout de suite, là, maintenant.  
Les mains de Trafalgar glissèrent sur le pantalon, bataillant avec la boucle avant de tomber à la renverse sur le matelas. Son kimono s'ouvrit sur sa peau tatoué. Un puissant frisson lui remonta tout le long de la colonne quand il croisa le regard de cuivre, fondu par le désir et l'envie.

Eustass le dévora des yeux un instant, sa poitrine se soulevant plus rapidement, avant de se pencher sur la petite table de chevet, sortant préservatif et lubrifiant du tiroir. Il tendit le premier à Trafalgar, qui s'était redressé, lui ouvrant la braguette, libérant son sexe prisonnier. Ouvrant le préservatif avec les dents, il lui enfila lestement, laissant courir ses doigts sur sa hampe dure comme du bois. Il taquina son gland du pouce, avant de basculer en arrière, poussé par son amant, qui reprit sa bouche avec fièvre, mordant et suçant sa lèvre inférieur, haletant. Il lui écarta les jambes, ouvrant un peu plus le kimono et lui retira son boxer. S'installant entre ses jambes sans rompre le baiser, il glissa ses doigts lubrifié en lui, savourant la tension des muscles du brun autour de lui.

Celui-ci se cambra et grogna, se déhanchant sur sa main, désirant être prêt au plus vite, pour l'avoir en lui et ne faire qu'un. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, empoignant des mèches, répondant effrontément à son baiser, le mordant à son tour. Son corps irradiait de chaleur, son sang pulsant férocement dans ses veines.

**_ Viens**, lui intima-t-il entre deux respirations hératiques, plantant son regard enfiévré dans le sien.

Dans l'instant qui suivit, Kidd retira ses doigts et se prit en main pour le pénétrer. Il grogna en faisant passer son gland, se mordant la lèvre face à la délicieuse étroitesse de son cul. Il s'enfonça en lui d'un profond mouvement de reins, avant de ne plus bouger, lui laissant le temps de se mouler atour de son imposante intrusion, se perdant dans sa chaleur.

Trafalgar lui griffa la nuque, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il aille aussi loin aussi vite. La brûlure lui remonta le long du dos, ajoutant à la fournaise de son corps. Il se contracta par réflexe, oubliant un instant de respirer. Kidd frotta sa joue contre la sienne, avant de descendre ses lèvres sur son cou, le noyant sous plein de petits baisers, mordillant sa peau sensible pour le détourner de sa douleur. La gorge du brun vibra sous son grognement. Il serra sa nuque entre ses doigts, lui donnant un coup de reins. Tant pis pour la douleur, il voulait qu'il bouge.

Le plus grand ne se fit pas attendre, lui donnant d'amples coups de hanches, intenses et souples, faisant chanter la boucle de sa ceinture et claquer leurs peaux. Une fine pellicule de sueur commença à recouvrir son corps, sa chemise pourtant fine lui donnait trop chaud.  
La respiration erratique, il accéléra son mouvement, s'enfonçant plus loin, à la recherche de la zone qui le faisait trembler. Il adorait être en lui, il n'y avait rien de comparable à cette sensation. De tous les culs qu'il avait pu prendre, celui-là était le meilleur. Quel romantisme. Kidd eut un rictus quand le brun lui empoigna à nouveau la nuque, le regard fou. Il le pilonna sans pitié, frappant en pleine prostate, en un rythme désordonné et discontinu.

Law se retenait autant que possible de crier, mordant l'épaule de son amant, étouffant ses gémissements contre son cou. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Le plaisir l'électrifiait à chaque mouvement du rouge, chaque contact, chaque souffle, déferlant dans son corps tel un tsunami.  
Il craqua au plus fort de la vague, souillant chemise et kimono en de longs jets de spermes blancs et brûlants, tout son corps se contractant. Eustass grogna. Deux puissants mouvements de hanches plus tard, il remplit sa capote.

Le souffle court, il le libéra de son intrusion et lui embrassa la tempe. Il se redressa et retira le préservatif, y fit un nœud et l'enveloppa d'un mouchoir, avant de le déposer sur la table de chevet. Il en profita pour observer la posture abandonné de Law, qui grimaça, ayant soudainement froid, dans son kimono simplement retenue par son obi.  
Il eut un rictus appréciateur avant de l'emprisonner dans son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, calant son corps brûlant tout contre le sien sans pour autant l'aplatir sous son poids, lui embrassant délicatement le creux du cou.

Cette impression d'écrasante douceur…  
Trafalgar gigota un peu, glissant ses mains sur les flancs du plus grand.

**_ Eustass –**

**_ Non**, le coupa-t-il doucement de sa voix grave, étouffé contre sa peau.

**_ Je n'ai encore rien dit**, rétorqua le brun, le fond de la voix moqueur.

**_ Je sais c'que tu vas dire. **

Trafalgar plissa les yeux, puis les ferma complètement et resserra sa prise sur le dos de Kidd, se laissant enfin aller à apprécier pleinement la chaleur, la fermeté, la souplesse et le sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait le torse de son amant. Le rouge fit de même, semblant se déployer autour de lui, promesse de sureté et de protection.

Law enroula une main dans ses longues mèches rouges, lui massant le crâne du bout des doigts, pressant sa joue contre son front. L'envie de le questionner sur la fin de leur précédente conversation lui nouait le ventre. Il voulait en savoir plus et ne voulait rien savoir en même temps. Il voulait y croire et avait peur de se prendre une veste. Il n'était pas doué avec les sentiments et ses rares relations s'étaient toujours mal fini : soit DoFla les faisait fuir, ça ils l'utilisaient pour se rapprocher de son boss. Un pion n'est pas censé avoir de sentiments.  
Kidd dû sentir un changement, surement au niveau de son palpitant qui partait en vrille, car il releva la tête, nez à nez, plongeant son regard de cuivre fondu dans le sien.

Le brushing post-coïtal lui allait à merveille. Un léger sourire en coin, Trafalgar tenta de lui remettre une mèche en place.  
Eustass l'observa un moment, avant d'approcher ses lèvres et de les poser sur les siennes, en un simple contact bouche contre bouche. Il remua doucement ses lèvres, avant de s'emparer de son inférieur pour la mordiller et la sucer. Entre-ouvrant les yeux, il le mata sans autre forme de fioriture, appréciant la ligne de ses cils, désapprouvant la noirceur de ses cernes.

Il retint un soupir, espérant que ce dreadeux de flic ferait assez vite son apparition.  
Il voulait se barrer et emmener son amant aussi loin que possible, le mettre hors de danger des keufs et de ce connard d'oiseau de mes deux. S'il avait l'occasion de réellement lui péter les dents – parce qu'il en avait _vraiment_ envie, il ne le louperait pas.  
Il remonta sa main, redessinant du bout des doigts la ligne de la mâchoire du brun, sentant son cœur battre lourdement dans ses veines. Il recula son visage, remarquant son expression faussement neutre, l'inquiétude sous-jacente dans son regard et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

**_ Quoi ?** demanda-t-il de sa voix basse et grave.

Trafalgar secoua la tête, un léger rictus en coin. Kidd plissa les yeux et le poussa du nez.

**_ Je te retourne les ongles si tu ne me dis rien,** le menaça-t-il avec un sourire menaçant, sans être totalement sérieux.

Le brun fit la moue, puis se perdit dans le regard cuivré.

**_ Je … me questionne sur toi…** lâcha-t-il, hésitant. Eustass, attendant la suite, eut un mouvement de tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre. **Est-ce que tu… Tu es prévenant, pourquoi ? Je ne suis rien pour toi. Un moyen d'emmerder DoFla, de t'envoyer en l'air, de dépenser ton argent. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu me baises…** **Et ça me perturbes, parce que je me mets à croire des choses, à espérer plus… **

**_ C'est ce que tu essayais de me dire chez Ace ?** demanda Kidd, la voix basse.

Le brun hocha faiblement la tête, évitant son regard autant que leur proximité le permettait. Mais le rouge ne le vit pas de cet œil il prit sa mâchoire entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder, verrouillant son regard au sien.

**_ T'en veux plus ? **

Son amant cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme si sa question le déroutait, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Eustass le trouva très mignon, à rougir ainsi. Après un instant, le brun se mordilla la lèvre et hocha à nouveau la tête.

**_ Dis-le. Je veux que tu me le demandes**, ajouta-t-il en voyant son expression perplexe, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

**_ Je … tu ne peux pas me demander ça.**

**_ La preuve que si … **

Le brun évita son regard à nouveau, bien loin de l'insolence dont il faisait habituellement preuve. Où était donc allé se cacher le petit connard prétentieux, suffisant et insensible ?  
Il finit par le regarder en face, n'en menant pas large.

**_ J'en veux plus avec toi… Eustass-ya. **

Trafalgar eut le souffle coupé par l'expression de Kidd et l'explosion dans son regard.  
Ce dernier se pencha et l'embrassa d'abord chastement, avant de mordiller sa lèvre et de s'emparer impérieusement de sa bouche, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte brûlante, avant de se redresser.

**_ Bien. Tu voulais aller au bain nan ? **

҉

Zoro enfilait son gilet par balle, assis à l'arrière du fourgon, en route pour l'auberge. Il serra les sangles et vérifia les cartouches de son Glock, comme Kusanagi en face de lui. Il enfila ses mitaines de cuir noir, le tout dans un silence religieux, dû à la tension. Elle était tellement présente dans le fourgon qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau.

Il ferma les yeux et expira brièvement, croisant les doigts pour que Shanks et Trafalgar s'en sorte sans rien. Il espérait férocement qu'ils ne seraient plus là quand il arriverait. Qu'il n'aurait pas à s'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre que Sanji. Qu'il ne rencontrerait pas à nouveau un regard ami bafoué.

҉

C'est dans un état second que le brun se glissa dans l'eau thermale des bains, qui le fit puissamment frissonner. Il s'immergea complètement, restant quelques instants sous l'eau.  
Que venait-il de se passer ?… Est-ce qu'il avait réellement… exprimé ses sentiments pour Kidd ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait réellement demandé d'être autre chose qu'un plan cul ? … Et Kidd ne s'était pas foutu de sa gueule, ne l'avait pas rembarré aussi froidement qu'il l'avait fait avec Jewelery… ?  
Il n'avait pas clairement accepté, ni refusé, et se retrouver le cul entre deux chaises étaient hautement inconfortable, bien qu'il ait le cul souple.

Cette salope d'Espérance lui montait le bourrichon depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre. Il l'avait repoussé, mais elle trouvait toujours la faille : la douceur, la prévenance, les actes, tout concordaient. Eustass était sérieux. Il ne se moquait pas de lui…

Il remonta à la surface et évacua l'eau sur son visage, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Kidd était assis un peu plus loin, immergé jusqu'au épaules, l'observant. Trafalgar se redressa, scrutant les alentours avant de se rapprocher. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre, lui offrant à nouveau, et consciemment, la vue de son corps nu. Il savoura le regard de son amant sur sa peau, intense et délicieux. Savoir qu'il était désirable sur un autre plan, un plan sentimentale, lui faisait une impression étrange dans l'estomac, comme si des papillons s'étaient installés dans son ventre et dansaient un rock.  
Au moment où il se pencha pour l'embrasser, le rire gras de Barbe Noir jaillit des vestiaires.

Le brun se redressa souplement, tournant la tête vers les nouveaux arrivant. Le propriétaire du rire fit son apparition en petite serviette, bombant son gros ventre poilu. Shanks suivit, en peignoir blanc, adressant un sourire aux deux personnes déjà présentes. Vint ensuite Hawkins et DoFlamingo, tous deux ceint d'une longue serviette.

Trafalgar se raidit automatiquement. Il échangea un regard avec Kidd, lui rappelant sa promesse, priant des yeux qu'il la respecte. Le rouge eut un sourire en coin. Il lui prit la main et l'attira à lui, callant son autre main sur sa hanche, étalant largement ses doigts, embrassant délicatement son ventre, retraçant lentement les lignes et les creux de ses abdos du bout de la langue. Sous les lunettes de DoFlamingo.

Le brun ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, étouffant un gémissement, perdant ses doigts dans les mèches rouges. Si près de son sexe…

**_ Kidd… qu'est-ce que tu fous** ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle, n'étant pas très crédible à essayer de le gronder d'une voix gémissante.

**_ J'te fais du bien**, répondit-il de sa voix basse et terriblement sensuelle, continuant à jouer de sa langue sur lui.

**_ Arrête de le narguer, on va pas s'en sortir vivant**, le gronda-t-il, toujours à voix basse, tirant doucement sur ses cheveux pour le faire reculer. Il plongea son regard échaudé dans le sien, essayant vainement de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Très efficace, quand on transpire l'envie de se faire lécher tout partout.

Le regard cuivré lui fit par contre clairement comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Eustass revint contre son ventre, faisant glisser sa langue autour de son nombril, descendant très lentement vers son sud. Que le blond se ramène, il le boufferait sans hésitation !  
Et évidemment, la grande perche blonde se ramena. Au grand damne de Trafalgar, qui malgré le traitement de Kidd, se raidit de plus belle en sentant sa présence dans son dos. Il retint un frisson et ferma en sentant ses grandes mains se poser sur ses hanches, migrant vers son abdomen, son visage perché au-dessus de son épaule. Il imaginait parfaitement son sourire, qui n'augurait rien de bon.

**_ Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici. Continue mon petit Eustass, tu avais l'air si concentré. **

Law rouvrit les yeux, tombant dans les prunelles fauves de son amant. La colère animait son regard, ainsi qu'un puissant sentiment d'insoumission, dirigé vers les lunettes fuchsia. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard, et que la colère se change progressivement en possession.

Eustass se redressa, crocheta la nuque du brun de la main, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, happant sa lèvres inférieur, jetant un regard en coin au flamant rose. Trafalgar lui pinça la peau des hanches, l'insultant de crétin egocentrique inconscient au travers du geste. Elle était passée où, sa promesse de ne pas le provoquer ?!  
Le rouge sourit contre sa bouche, reportant son attention sur lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il approfondit le baiser, envahissant passionnément sa bouche, taquinant sa bouche.

Contre toute attente, le fait que DoFla soit derrière l'excitait. L'interdit, la transgression, ça le faisait bander.  
Il avait gagné, rien qu'à la manière dont Trafalgar s'était raidi à l'arrivé de Donquichotte. Il avait la preuve qu'il était meilleur amant, et que surtout, le brun l'avait choisi lui. Il lui suça malicieusement la lèvre avant de reculer sa tête, levant les yeux vers la paire de lunettes, et l'expression vide affiché juste en dessous. Elle ne resta cependant que quelques secondes, vite remplacé par un sourire sournois.

**_ Tu penses pouvoir le combler mieux que moi, mon petit Eustass ?** Susurra DoFlamingo d'une voix à la fois mauvaise, curieuse et amusée, sa main empoignant le sexe du brun à demi érigé, lui faisant étouffer un gémissement.

Un raclement de gorge tenta d'attirer leur attention. Avant que Barbe Noir se manifeste, empêchant Eustass de répondre.

**_ Oh ! Prenez une chambre ! C'est pas un bain privé ! Vous allez contaminez l'eau, avec vos cochonneries !** Cracha-t-il de l'autre côté du bain.

**_ J'te conseille de la fermer Teach. Tout le monde sait qu't'as sucé Barbe Blanche pour sauver ta peau**, lâcha froidement Kidd.

Le brun barbu rougit violement, de colère ou de honte, on ne saurait le dire. DoFla en profita pour masturbé sa putain, sa main allant et venant fermement sur sa hampe, pénétrant sa bouche de ses doigts pour l'obliger à faire sortir ses gémissements.

**_ Depuis quand es-tu devenu si pudique avec moi, toi ?** Susurra-t-il à l'oreille du brun, serrant plus fort son sexe dans sa paume, lui mordant le cou, pressant sa virilité dressé contre son cul, la remuant lentement contre sa peau.

Trafalgar ne répondit pas, parce qu'il avait ses doigts dans sa bouche et qu'il risquait de le mordre, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas, plus concentrer à essayer de ne pas geindre plus fortement. Etre prit entre ses deux corps durs et musculeux l'excitait. Les plans à trois ne lui avait jamais fait peur, et l'adrénaline que faisait monter ce trio improbable battait férocement dans ses veines, lui donnant encore plus chaud. C'était suicidaire. Dangereux au plus haut point. Il entendit à peine Barbe Noir quitter les bains, indigné, sous le petit rire de Shanks, qui s'éloigna.

Il déglutit, levant les yeux vers Eustass, qui le dévorait du regard. Le fauve était encore plus présent dans ses iris, jaloux, possessif, sauvage. Le rouge leva la main, retirant les doigts de sa bouche et l'embrassa, prenant son visage en coupe. Il n'aurait pas le droit à son sexe, il boirait donc ses gémissements.

**_ Lâche-le**, siffla DoFlamingo, qui sentait dans sa paume le sexe prendre soudainement de la vigueur.

Il tira brusquement sur le brun, n'étant pas obéit par Kidd. Il se mit entre les deux, comme si la barrière de son corps pouvait avoir une incidence sur le lien qu'ils partageaient. Trafalgar déglutit, sentant la catastrophe arriver. Eustass se redressa, le défiant ouvertement en se rapprochant, bombant le torse.

**_ Ne le touche plus jamais**, lui ordonna sèchement le blond.

**_ Sinon quoi ? Moi aussi tu vas m'droguer et m'enculer comme une pute ? J'te briserais la queue, sale piaff !** Articula Kidd, le regard toujours fixe.

**_ Tu ne vaux même pas l'honneur de ma sodomie,** lui cracha-t-il au visage. **C'est ma chose, j'en fais ce que bon me semble**, ajouta-t-il, attrapant Trafalgar par les cheveux, tirant soudainement dessus, lui faisant incliner très inconfortablement la tête, étranglant sa plainte. **Tu n'as aucun droit dessus.**

Il l'envoya valser. Sa tête rencontra une pierre. Il s'effondra.  
Avant même que le sang ne teinte l'eau, Eustass se jeta sur DoFlamingo, lui encastrant ses jointures dans la mâchoire.

Alors que tous les deux s'empoignaient férocement, Shanks s'approcha prestement de Trafalgar, sonné, et le fit sortir de l'eau pour éviter qu'il se noie. Il examina rapidement sa plaie, superficiel.  
Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il l'emmena jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Férocement, Kidd écrasa à nouveau ses jointures sur la face du blond, qui n'eut pas le temps de paré. Il enchaîna plusieurs coups de poings, cognant dur, expulsant toute sa haine et sa frustration. Ses poignets le piquaient, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il fallait qu'il le démonte. Il ne s'arrêterait pas avant.

DoFla finit par parer, attrapant ses poings, lui renvoyant un puissant coup de tête, qui le sonna violemment. Il ne peut parer le coup de poing dans le sternum, qui lui coupa le souffle, l'envoyant contre l'une des larges pierres décoratives.

Il gronda, essayant de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher, et que ses poumons le veuillent ou non, il lui collerait une dérouillée.

Se redressant, il l'accueillit avec une droite, rattrapant sa tête, il lui enfonçant son coude dans la figure. Tenant toujours sa tête, il lui empoigna les cheveux et enchaîna droite sur droite. Le bruit de ses os sur sa peau, le sang qui giclait de ses blessures, la sueur qui couvrait leurs corps, ce n'était toujours pas assez. Il fallait qu'il voie ses dents jaillir de sa bouche. Et encore, ce n'était même pas sûr que sa furie prenne fin.

Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour le blond en sang, les hommes de main de Barbe Blanche accoururent dans les bains. Ils s'y mirent à quatre pour essayer de le maitriser.

_À suivre… _


	11. Bitch Please

**11\. Bitch please.**

Trafalgar grogna. Sa tête pulsait vers l'avant, comme si un tambour de guerre battait entre ses tempes. Allongé sur le dos, il avait l'impression de tourner vers la gauche. Il roula sur le côté et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il vit Shanks au téléphone, de l'autre côté de la pièce, parlant à voix basse. Il cligna des yeux sans comprendre, avant que la mémoire immédiate revienne. …Kidd confrontant DoFlamingo … Il se releva trop vite, l'espace se remplissant d'étoiles et de flashs lumineux, son crâne sonnant plus fort encore. Il grogna et endura la douleur, restant assis, respirant lentement pour ré oxygéner son sang et analyser autant que son cerveau assaillit de signaux douloureux pouvait le faire.

Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient sautés dessus ? Qui avait cassé la gueule de l'autre ? … Une gêne désagréable s'empara de son thorax à l'idée que Kidd ait pu être sévèrement touché.

Il tenta de se relever pour aller cuisiner Shanks. Mais son crâne fut contre, redoublant ses martellements. Il grogna, prenant sa tête à deux mains.

**_ Shanks … Shanks ! …**

La deuxième fois, plus forte, attira l'attention du roux, qui déposa son téléphone et s'approcha, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**_ La Belle s'est réveillée on dirait. **

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

Le roux fit la moue et lui tendit aspirine et verre d'eau.

**_ Notre cher Eustass à salement dérouiller ton boss, et passe en ce moment même un sale quart d'heure avec Barbe Blanche. DoFlamingo est en train de se faire recoudre.**

Le soulagement allégea sa poitrine. Et le fit culpabiliser. Car ce n'était pas pour Kidd qu'il devait s'inquiéter. C'était pour Donquichotte… Il lui devait allégeance et vie.  
S'il n'avait pas fêté l'anniversaire du chien de Shachi – toute excuse est bonne à prendre lorsqu'il s'agit de boire-, ils n'en seraient pas là. Eustass aurait gardé cette image de connard sanguinaire égocentrique. Point barre. Au lieu de ça, la bipolarité habituelle de DoFla lui pesait plus lourdement que jamais. Un coup il comptait à ses yeux, la minute suivante il le donnait en pâture aux loups. Il n'était rien, il le savait et s'en était accoutumé. Et Eustass … Ce crétin venait tout chamboulé. Il ne voyait pas dans ces yeux le mépris et le dédain, la lubricité et la jalousie. Mais de la prévenance, cette insupportable prévenance qui l'enrobait de chaleur. De l'intérêt pour sa propre personne, et non pour ce qu'il représente.

Tout cela était né du corps, du contact charnel. Mais Kidd ne s'était pas contenter de le baiser, et ça avait fait toute la différence. Cette différence qui lui rendait insupportable sa situation actuel, son statut de prostitué, d'objet à vendre.  
Il voulait arracher sa peau, se frotter le derme au verre-pilé pour se défaire de cette saleté, se laver de tout ça. Etait-ce seulement réalisable ? … Il n'en avait aucune idée …  
Quelque part, il se doutait que Kidd l'aiderait à effectuer sa mue.

Il se redressa lentement, remerciant Shanks en prenant le verre d'eau et l'aspirine, qu'il ingurgita rapidement.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?** Demanda Trafalgar, scrutant le roux de son regard d'acier. Il savait que Shanks avait plus de connaissance sur la situation qu'il n'en laissait paraître, et espérait en savoir un peu plus lui aussi. N'être qu'un pion, ça commençait à le faire chier.

L'homme se racla la gorge et se passa une main sur la nuque.

**_ Reste calme et écoute moi jusqu'au bout. Les flics vont débarquer. D'ici une à deux heures**, ajouta-t-il en levant la main, parant la tentative de Trafalgar pour lui couper la parole. **Il faudrait que tu fasses ton sac et que tu le dépose dans la chaufferie, près des vestiaires. Ensuite, tu devras aider Marco à faire disparaitre vos traces. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est ta vie qui en dépends.**

**_ Et tu comptais m'en parler comment si je ne m'étais pas miraculeusement fracasser le crâne sur une pierre ? **

**_ Juste après que tu te sois envoyé en l'air dans le bain. **

Trafalgar le regarda avec de gros yeux. Comment pouvait-il lui sortir ça, avec le plus grand naturel du monde, son éternel sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres ? Les flics allaient débarquer, aucun doute que des tirs seraient échangés, l'auberge seraient mise à sac… Kidd … Il fallait qu'il prévienne Kidd. Et Papy.

**_ Est-ce que Barbe Blanche sait ? **

**_ Bien sûr, c'est son établissement. **

**_ …Evidemment… **

… Merde alors. Son mal de crâne n'était pas près de s'arranger avec tout ça. Il se leva, remarquant enfin que son kimono avait disparu, remplacer par un jean et un t-shirt noir. Satisfait de voir qu'il tenait debout, il remercia Shanks une nouvelle fois et quitta sa chambre.

҉

Alors que Trafalgar quittait la cuisine, léchant sa légère coupure après avoir détruit tous les assiettes et tous les verres dans lesquelles lui et d'autre privilégies avaient mangé et bu, il se heurta à Eustass, toujours entier à ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Il se sentit un plus léger malgré le stress qui pesait lourdement sur lui. Kidd prit son visage entre ses mains, examinant l'hématome sur le haut de son front, partiellement caché par ses cheveux, fronçant les sourcils.

**_ C'est superficie Eustass-ya**, déclara le brun, sondant son regard de cuivre, remarquant qu'il respirait plus rapidement, comme s'il avait couru.

**_ Y a intérêt**, gronda le plus grand, caressant sa joue du pouce. **Tu faisais quoi ?** demanda-t-il en désignant la fine entaille sur son index droit.

**_ Je faisais disparaitre les preuves de notre passage. Les flics … **

**_ Je sais. On doit y aller. **

**_ Quoi ?**

Eustass passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, ayant un court échange avec Marco, avant de ressortir. Il prit la main de Trafalgar et remonta vivement le couloir, l'entrainant à sa suite. Le brun trébucha et faillit partir à la renverse avant de réussir à se caler sur son pas.

Comment ça, ils devaient y aller ? Et les autres ? Shanks, Marco et Barbe Blanche ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours le dernier au courant ?

**_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? **Demanda-t-il, un poil énervé.

Alors que Kidd ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, des cris et hurlements retentirent quelque part dans l'auberge, se répercutant dans les couloirs. Une grenada lacrymo roula à leur pieds, jeté depuis le coin du couloir, échappant son gaz. Eustass et Trafalgar eurent le même réflexe, couvrant leur visage avec leur t-shirt et leur bras. Law serra les dents, sentant ses yeux le piquer et commencer à l'larmoyer.  
Continuant à avancer, ils tombèrent sur un détachement du groupe d'intervention au coin dudit couloir.

Avec une rapidité surprenante pour sa carrure, Kidd attrapa le fusil d'assaut et assomma son propriétaire d'un coup dans la mâchoire. S'en servant comme d'une masse, il prit par surprise le reste du groupe. Trafalgar se faufila sur le côté, mettant à profit ses cours de self-défense malgré sa vision troublée. Arrachant un gant, il s'empara d'un poignard et planta tout ce qui passait à porter de main : genou, tendon, articulation, du moment que ça les empêchaient de bouger, c'était bon à couper.

En moins de trois minutes, le groupe d'intervention était à terre. Kidd et Law échangèrent un regard, un léger sourire complice fleurissant sur leurs deux bouches, cachées sous leurs-t-shirt.  
Gardant le fusil d'assaut et le poignard – on sait jamais, ça peut toujours être utile-, ils continuèrent d'avancer, se faisant étonnamment plus silencieux dans leurs déplacements. Trafalgar sursauta à peine en entendant des échanges de tirs et des insultes, étouffés par la distance.

Eustass l'entraina à travers les couloirs, arrivant dans un petit jardin privé. Le calme de l'espace, en contradiction avec les évènements qui se déroulaient dans le reste de l'auberge, percuta le brun, qui ralentit le pas. Mauvaise idée. Un détachement surgit de l'autre côté du jardin, comportant une tête familière.

Comment ne pas reconnaitre cette couleur de cheveux si particulière… ?

Trafalgar resta comme deux ronds de flanc, fixant Zoro, qui lui rendit son regard. Il y lu du remords, de la tristesse et de la détermination, tous cela à des degrés différents. Kidd le sortit brutalement de cet instant volé au Temps, le plaquant au sol alors que l'un des agents le mettait en joue et appuyait sur la gâchette.

Sonné, le brun ne put que suivre à quatre pattes son amant à travers la végétation, jusqu'à une plaque desceller cachée parmi les pierres. Son sac et celui de Kidd attendait sagement sur le côté qu'on s'occupe deux. Attrapant le sien, Law ne se fit pas prier pour descendre le long de l'échelle sous la plaque, arrivant dans un tunnel non éclairé qui puait l'humidité. Le temps qu'il sorte son téléphone et enclenche la fonction lampe, Kidd atterrit à ses côtés, après avoir condamné la plaque. Il dégaina lui aussi son smartphone, l'application lampe et attrapa la nuque de Trafalgar de l'autre main, l'embrassant fiévreusement.

**_ On forme une bonne équipe tous les deux**, murmura-t-il, un sourire fier et satisfait coller sur sa face en sueur.

Trafalgar eut un très léger sourire et lui rendit son baiser, plus doucement.

**_ On est pas encore sortit**, murmura-t-il à son tour, plus grave.

**_ Hum. Maintenant, je t'emmène loin.**

Glissant sa main dans la sienne, Eustass prit les devant. Ils marchèrent dix bonnes minutes dans le tunnel, le silence seulement rompu par leurs pas dans le filet d'eau qui sillonnait au sol.  
Trafalgar l'avait mauvaise. Zoro était flic ?… Et il ne l'avait même pas vu venir !? S'il sortait vivant de ce merdier, il irait lui tailler les oreilles en pointe ! Comment avait-il osé leur faire ça ? À lui et ses amis ? Et Sanji ? … Est-ce que le blond savait ? Est-ce que lui aussi il en faisait partie ? … Quelque chose lui dit que non, Sanji avait toujours été là, contrairement à la face de cactus…  
Malgré le tumulte bouillonnant de questions sans réponses et de colère, une petite voix lui dit que s'il s'en était sorti, c'était peut-être grâce à lui… Il irait lui parler. Parce qu'il avait vraiment du mal à digérer l'info là …

Il sentit la main de Kidd resserrer sa prise sur la sienne, comme s'il se doutait de son état.  
Et comment est-ce qu'il savait, lui, que les flics arrivaient ?

**_ Comment tu l'as su, pour les flics ?** demanda-t-il fermement, tout en continuant à marcher.

Kidd resta un instant silencieux, considérant la question.

**_ Ton pote barmen est venu me voir**, énonça-t-il calmement. **Il m'a informé du raid parce qu'il voulait que je te sauve.**

Le brun se prit l'info en pleine poire, calmant de moitié sa colère.

**_ Comment ça ? **

**_ Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que si tu n'en sortais pas, je n'en sortirais pas non plus**, expliqua-t-il avec un rictus amusé un poil hautain. **Il a du cran ton ami. J'l'aime bien**.

Trafalgar eut un léger sourire sarcastique menacer un boss de gang, lui en particulier, c'était plus qu'avoir du cran : c'était suicidaire.  
Zoro l'avait donc sauvé au final… Bon… Il irait quand même lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

La lumière du jour les atteint bientôt, bien que déclinante. Ils purent éteindre leur téléphone. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la forêt, ils prirent une profonde inspiration, emplissant leurs poumons d'air frais, ô combien vivifiant. De nouveau, Kidd prit les devant, l'entrainant à travers bois. Il sembla à Trafalgar qu'ils marchèrent plus longtemps que dans le tunnel, pour arriver à un petit parking, où trois voiture était stationné : une Cadillac, une Mustang noir et une européenne bleu nuit.

**_ C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vue arrivé … **

Kidd lui sourit et sortit les clés de sa caisse, ouvrant le coffre pour y déposer leurs sacs. Le bruit de fermeture du coffre masqua presque le premier coup de feu. Presque.

Levant d'un même mouvement la tête, Eustass et Trafalgar échangèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de se précipiter vers l'avant de la voiture et se s'y engouffrer. Mettant le contact, Kidd écrasa embraillage et accélérateur, faisant rugir le moteur sous les coups de feu qui fusaient. Dans une gerbe de terre, la voiture s'engagea sur la sente de forêt, roulant à toute allure pour semer les balles. Trafalgar enclencha sa ceinture, les yeux rivées sur le pare-brise, enfoncé dans son siège.

Tous deux se doutait que la route principale serait gardée, surveiller. Kidd enclencha sa ceinture d'une main, concentré sur la sente. Il devait forcément un moyen de partir sans être suivit et il fallait qu'il le trouve. Vite.

Mais aucun chemin de traverse ne s'offrit à eux, les menant droit sur la route bétonné. La voiture ralentit, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, avant de s'engager à une vitesse raisonnable. C'est justement lorsqu'on est en cavale qu'il ne faut pas courir. Merci Black Widow. Malheureusement, ce rythme de croisière ne dura pas longtemps, deux voitures de polices, tout gyrophares allumés, arrivaient derrière eux.

Eustass regarda Trafalgar en coin, qui lui rendit son regard, avant de passer souplement une vitesse. Il avait l'impression de rejouer une scène de _Fast and Furious_.

Ils filèrent à toute allure, la sirène leur collant aux fesses, passant sur un pont, esquivant _in extremis_ les quelque véhicules présent sur la voie. Malgré la panique, Trafalgar attrapa le fusil d'assaut et s'assura qu'il restait des balles dans le chargeur. Enlevant le cran de sureté, il jeta un coup d'œil à la route, se souvenant qu'un tunnel n'était plus très loin.

Quand celui-ci arriva, il inspira profondément, détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la fenêtre.

**_ Qu'est c'que tu fous ?!** S'écria Kidd, devinant qu'il allait faire un truc dingue et accessoirement dangereux.

Trafalgar lui glissa un regard plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en réalité et passa le haut de son corps par la fenêtre. Il mit l'arme en joue, expira, arrêta de respirer, faisant autant que possible abstraction du vent puissant qui le tripotait de partout et tira. La balle fila, crevant le pneu droit avec une précision chirurgical. Le pneu éclata violemment, envoyant valser la voiture, qui dévia et rentra dans une autre. La bonne grosse chance du débutant. Il rentra immédiatement dans l'habitacle, ré-attachant sa ceinture en vitesse, déposant le fusil. Merci Vergo et son stand de tir.

Kidd le regarda en coin un court instant avant de revenir sur la route, continuant à esquiver les voitures dans le tunnel.

**_ T'es taré…** Sa voix était un mélange de stupeur, d'admiration et de fierté.

**_ Merci,** murmura le brun, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, sentant ses tripes menacer de rendre son déjeuner.

A la sortie du tunnel, ils quittèrent la route pour s'engager sur une voie rapide, évitant ainsi la ville, et le restant des flics qui devaient surement les attendre. Manque de bols, un détachement se trouvait sur le bas-côté, attendant sagement qu'ils tombent dans le piège.

Tous les sens en alerte, Kidd écrasa à nouveau la pédale de frein, esquivant le barrage, frôlant un 4X4 familial, rétablissant sa direction et filant à vive allure. Il zigzagua d'une voie à l'autre, laissant les flics dans le vent. Trafalgar se pencha sur le tableau de bord tactile sans qu'ils aient besoin d'échanger, pour ouvrir l'application GPS.

**_ Prochaine sortie, y a une ville. **

La voiture se glissant dans le flux, sortant comme indiqué. Roulant à une allure plus civilisée et suivant les indications du brun, il navigua à travers la ville, déterminé à semer leurs poursuivants. Il s'engouffra dans un parking, remontant jusqu'au deuxième étage et alla se stationner non loin de l'entrée. Il s'avérait que ce parking était celui d'un centre commercial.

Kidd coupa le moteur et ouvrit la portière, sous le regard étonné et dubitatif du brun. Il fit le tour et lui ouvrit la portière.

**_ Ils n'ont pas notre signalement. Autant en profiter. **

Trafalgar le regarda quelque seconde, le visage inexpressif… avant d'étouffer un rire et de sortir de la voiture.  
Remontant les allées de voitures, ils trouvèrent la porte donnant sur l'allée centrale du centre. Des gens allaient et venaient, insouciant, heureux d'avoir fait leurs achats. Un troupeau de gamins leurs passa devant, se dirigeant bruyamment vers une aire de jeux. Les odeurs de viandes leurs rappelèrent qu'il était près de vingt heures et qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé.

**_ Un **_**Steakhouse**_**, ça te tente ? **Proposa Kidd, un demi-sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_Fin._

Pas de panique, il y a un épilogue ! Et le bonus d'amphithéâtre.

J'ai cru comprendre que le DoFla/Croco plaisait assez, je fais un bonus sur eux ou c'est comment ?


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Sanji tournait en rond dans l'appart.  
Il n'avait pas dormi, pas mangé. Et tentait vainement de ne pas se ronger les ongles. Ça faisait deux jours que Zoro n'était pas rentré… Et il allait bientôt passer sa troisième nuit sans lui. Il avait enfilé l'un de ses pulls, pour essayer de calmer son stress en ayant son odeur sur lui, mais ça n'avait fonctionné que quelques heures.

L'inquiétude lui tordait le ventre, tendait ses muscles et l'empêchait d'avoir faim. Il tournait dans le salon, jetant des coups d'œil à l'écran de télévision, s'en désintéressant presque aussitôt. Son smartphone gisait, inutile, sur le canapé. L'angoisse, la peur et l'incertitude tournaient dans sa tête, se disputant tour à tour son attention.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une clé tourne dans la serrure de l'entrée.

Un feu glacé se répandit brusquement dans ses veines, lui chauffant le visage, la gorge, la poitrine et l'aine, lui donnant envie de se gratter. Il s'avança à grandes enjambées vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter net à l'entrée du couloir.

Zoro fermait la porte, son sac de sport à la main. Il leva les yeux vers lui et resta un instant sans bouger, comme un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture.  
Un instant s'écoula avant qu'il ne dépose son sac et s'approche doucement, ses pas n'étant plus rythmé par le balancement de ses dreadlocks. Il ralentit quand il vit le poing du blond se serrer, et s'arrêta à une distance de sécurité. Ses yeux d'azur emplit de larmes lui griffaient le cœur, le laissant cuisant et ô combien douloureux. La culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis son départ tripla de volume dans sa poitrine.

Sanji inspira profondément avant de parler, pour égaliser sa voix et tenter de refouler l'élan physique qui le prenait.

**_ J'ai envie de te gifler… et d't'embrasser. Tu préfères quoi ?** Articula-t-il, sans le quitter des yeux.

Zoro baissa les siens et présenta sa joue gauche. Sanji déplia les doigts et le gifla si fort qu'il tituba sur le côté. Car oui, Sanji restait un homme, et les heures passer en cuisine lui avait fait les bras.  
Il cligna des yeux pour faire disparaitre les petites étoiles, frottant sa joue brûlante et leva les yeux vers lui. Le blond s'approcha, les larmes dévalant ses joues, et se glissa dans ses bras, agrippant sa veste en cuir, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, pleurant en silence. Zoro le serra fort contre lui, lui murmurant pardon à l'oreille, glissant une main dans sa tignasse blonde, lui embrassant la tempe entre deux excuses.

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé sans lui dire au-revoir et savait qu'il aurait droit à une discussion assez longue sur le sujet. Il se doutait aussi que Trafalgar ne tarderait pas à débarquer pour demander des explications et lui aplatir son poing sur la figure… ou l'inverse. Pour l'instant i s'en foutait, seul Sanji comptait.  
Il recula et prit le visage larmoyant de son blond entre ses mains, essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**_ Je te demande pardon Sanji. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux, j'ai pas-…**

Le cuistot ne le laissa pas finir, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bordel, que ça faisait du bien… ! Il ne pensait pas être accro à ce point, mais là… Le toucher, l'embrasser, le respirer, c'était une véritable libération. Il se perdit dans son étreinte, s'agrippant plus fort à lui, quémandant son baiser avec force et soulagement. Il était revenu, vivant et entier. Et présentement, ça effaçait toute l'angoisse, toute la peur et toutes les larmes.

Zoro prit le baiser en main, l'embrassant tendrement, calmant le jeu, l'assurant de sa présence. Il avait glissé ses mains sur sa taille et le serrait contre lui. Il recula doucement sa tête, mettant son front contre le sien pour que tous deux puissent reprendre leur souffle.

**_ Crétin …** lâcha le blond dans un souffle, le regardant par en dessous, tanguant entre soulagement et envie de meurtre. Zoro eut une moue contrite et lui rendit son regard, ne pouvant faire autrement qu'accepter le reproche, et tous ceux silencieux. **T'aurais pu m'en parler avant, je t'aurais pas fait une scène de ménage démentielle … **

**_ … Tu m'en aurais quand même fait une**, répliqua doucement Zoro, un très léger sourire aux lèvres, qui se communiqua à celles du blond.

**_ Évidemment… C'est pas comme si tu … Tu peux pas imaginer l'état d'angoisse dans lequel j'étais … Inverse la situation, tu ne m'aurais même pas laissé quitter la chambre. **

Zoro eut un léger sourire.

**_ C'est probable. **

Sanji ouvrit la bouche mais la sonnette lui coupa la parole. Le flic inspira et jeta un coup d'œil au judas. Trafalgar et Kidd.  
Il haussa un sourcil puis soupira et ouvrit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de les saluer, Law lui dégomma la mâchoire. Putain de droitier… Le gout métallique du sang lui emplit la bouche, il cracha le surplus dans sa main avant de se décaler pour les laisser entrer.

**_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi**, lâcha-t-il ironiquement, allant dans la cuisine se rincer la bouche et la main. Kidd referma derrière lui après avoir laissé passer le brun.

Sanji et Trafalgar échangèrent un regard, avant de se donner leur accolade habituelle.

**_ Excuse-moi. **

**_ Il a eu la même y a cinq minute**s, répondit le blond en secouant légèrement la tête.

**_ Ça va, vous n'avez pas l'impression que je suis encore dans la pièce ?** protesta Zoro, revenant dans le salon, croisant Kidd au passage, qui alla ouvrir le frigo, cherchant une boisson digne d'intérêt.

**_ J'vais t'en mettre une deuxième, histoire que tu saisisses bien la situation. **

**_ Tu vas essayer. **

**_ Comment t'as pu nous faire ça ? Nous mentir pendant un an, consciemment ? **

**_ C'était le boulot, Trafalgar ! Et ne me parle pas de conscience, ok ?! Parce que crois-moi, elle m'a bien fait chier, que ce soit pour Sanji ou pour toi, petit con prétentieux. **

**_ Moi j'suis un petit con ?! **

**_ Oui t'es un petit con ! Tu pouvais pas faire en sorte que ce soit Shanks qui te prenne sous son aile, plutôt que ce détraqué de Flamant Rose ? **

**_ Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Et n'essaie pas de changer de conversation !**

**_ Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre c'est que j'ai autant eu le choix que toi. Tu penses que je ne me sens pas mal de vous avoir menti ? Que ça a été facile de regarder Sanji dans les yeux ? De voir ma tronche dans le miroir tous les matins ? Non ! Alors arrête ton numéro d'ami offensé, t'es pas le seul dans ce cas. Et pour ta gouverne, je t'ai sauvé les miches.**

**_ Oui je sais ! … Eustass-ya m'en a parlé. Vaguement … **

**_ Service**, lâcha Kidd, installer dans le canapé, une bière à la main, les regardant se crêper le chignon verbalement. Son intervention fit sourire le blond, qui s'était adossé au dossier du sofa, croisant les bras, regardant l'échange lui aussi.

**_ C'est bon, t'es calmé ? **

**_ J'ai bien envie de t'en mettre une autre. On est une famille bordel ! **

**_ Dis-moi franchement, Trafalgar : si je t'avais révélé mon statut de flic, t'aurais pas couru annoncer à Donquichotte que j'étais une fouine ? **

Ça eut pour effet de clouer le bec du brun.  
Qu'aurait-il fait ?... Il appréciait bien plus sa « famille » du bar que DoFla… Est-ce qu'il l'aurait vendu ?… Probablement, si Kidd n'était pas arrivé …

**_ Ton silence me répond, pas besoin de réfléchir plus. **

Après un instant, Zoro lui tendit la main. Trafalgar le regarda de travers.

**_ Mouais, t'as rien d'autre à dire avant que j'te serre la main ? D'autre squelette caché dans le placard ? **

**_ J'ai mis le feu au bar.**

**_ QUOI ?!** s'écrièrent en même temps l'ancien cuistot et l'ex serveur, tour à tour saisi par la stupéfaction, l'incompréhension et la colère.

**_ J'ai mis le feu au bar pour détruire les preuves qui pouvaient vous incriminer, **se justifia-t-il. **J'ai caché tes clés exprès, je ne voulais en aucun cas que tu sois blessé**, ajouta Zoro en regardant son amant, le plus sincèrement du monde.

Le silence ce fit dans le salon. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le cul… et avaient du mal à réaliser.  
Trafalgar se reprit, fixant sur Zoro un nouveau regard, méfiant et respectueux. Il prit sa main, toujours en l'air, et lui octroya l'accolade qu'il attendait.

**_ Connard. **

**_ P'tit con.**

* * *

Aux infos du soir, il fut annoncé que la police avait réussi un gros coup de filet, en arrêtant plusieurs chefs de gangs et leurs hommes de mains. Ces hommes seraient jugés et condamnés aux vue de leur chef d'accusation. Évidemment, la présentatrice remercia chaleureusement les policiers pour leurs travails.

Shanks proposa à Mihawk, Sanji, Trafalgar et Bepo de travailler pour lui, dans l'un des deux bars dont il était propriétaire.

* * *

Fin officielle. J'espère avoir répondu aux questions que vous vous posiez, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésiter pas à reviewer, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre :)  
Les bonus devraient arriver sous peu.

Peace !


	13. Bonus 1

Bonus dédicacé à **Blackopf**, **pickiline**, **InfiniteScorpioInuko**, **wolfpopcorn** et **Yuukari,** parce qu'elles ont répondu présentes. Je vous nems et raviole à la vapeur.

**Bonus 1 : Ne laisse jamais tomber la savonnette.**

En un temps assez remarquable, Crocodile s'était habitué à l'eau à peine tiède des douches communes de la prison. A la nourriture plus ou moins insipide et au ronflement digne d'un orchestre de certains détenus. Tout ça, son instinct de survie l'avait intégrer, les faisant passer au second plan.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à abattre, c'était les relations sociales…  
Certes, sa main brulée lui avait valu le regard curieux, méfiant de certains et les questions sans gênes d'autres. Bien sûr, il avait répondu dès qu'on lui avait cherché des noises. Tout trafiquant de drogue qui se respecte sait se défendre et ne compte pas que sur ses gardes du corps. L'œil crevé de son ancien codétenu en était la preuve.

Cependant, il n'avait pas le réseau de DoFlamingo, qui par le plus grand des hasards – hum hum-, se retrouvait à purger sa peine dans la même prison. Ce connard emplumé avait déjà des connaissances dans la maison d'arrêt et en avait jouit dès les premiers instant. Il n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à narguer le brun là-dessus, dès que l'occasion se présentait.  
Quand il passait juste avant lui à la cantine, recevant un plateau plus garnie et à l'aspect bien plus délicieux, quand il passait devant lui dans la file pour téléphoner, ou encore pour aller récupérer des « extras » au magasin.

La frustration s'accumulait depuis quatre semaines. Il ne trouvait de sérénité nulle part. Ni durant la douche, ni dans le sommeil. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si c'était fait exprès. La prison n'était pas une cure thermale et on lui avait très vite fait comprendre.  
La seule chose qui lui apportait un tant soit peu de paix était la planification de la mort des êtres inférieur autour de lui, à commencer par ce blond. L'envie de lui crever les yeux le rongeait aussi efficacement que de l'acide, avec autant d'amertume que son viol…

Cette enflure avait profité de sa faiblesse et avait abusé de son corps, lui faisant découvrir des aspects de sa propre personnalité qu'il ignorait jusqu'à cet évènement détestable. Ce plaisir insidieux, caché au fin fond de son corps, les gémissements lubrique qui s'étaient échappé sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, rendu esclave de son propre corps par ce thé… ! Il aurait dû le savoir, le deviner, le sentir arrivé ! … Mais non, il s'était fait avoir comme le plus bleu des novices. Et il mettait sa faiblesse sur le compte du blond. Il était la cause de tous ses maux, sa Bête noir.

Et même de sa situation actuelle…

Nue sous le jet crachotant son eau à peine tiède, Crocodile fusillait du regard l'homme qui lui avait subtilisé son savon… Et venait de le laisser tomber en voulant lui rendre…

Là était le problème. La légende des douches de pénitencier masculin. Jamais, il ne se pencherait pour récupérer ce savon. Jamais.

Toisant de toute sa hauteur le sourire narquois de l'homme, il se jura de lui faire avaler la lame de rasoir qu'il avait réussi à acquérir. Ce déchet osait le regarder avec cette flamme perverse dans les yeux, espérait obtenir de lui des choses dégoutantes…

**_ Eh Crocodile-san, ton savon a glissé.**

**_ Ramasse-le**, articula-t-il, le ton plus froid qu'un iceberg.

Le silence se fit dans les douches. Ils étaient cinq à ce moment-là, et le brun se doutait, à la soudaine tension qui montait, que tous en avait après son cul blanc. Que la chute de la savonnette n'était absolument pas anodine.  
L'homme face à lui cligna des yeux et eut un sourire tordu, n'augurant rien de bon. Il avait l'avantage du nombre, même si les autres se battraient pour savoir lequel aurait l'honneur de la première sodomie.

Instinctivement, Crocodile banda les muscles.

**_ Pardon ? Que moi, je ramasse ton savon ? C'est ce que j'ai entendu ? **Ricana l'homme, l'œil un peu fou.

**_ Tu l'as fait tomber, tu ramasse**, siffla le brun, se demandant si sa logique implacable pouvait atteindre les fonctions cognitives de cet individu inférieur.

Apparemment non, car celui-ci éclata d'un rire bref, avant de se reprendre et de s'approcher, suivi par les autres. Le brun du faire un sacré effort pour ne pas serrer les poings et se détendre pour faire le maximum de victimes.

**_ C'est ton savon, petit lézard. Ramasse-le si tu veux t'en servir.**

Lui exploser la gueule contre le carrelage tout de suite ou attendre un moment plus propice pour lui faire ravaler ses mots et sa fierté ? … La deuxième option lui semblait plus adéquate quatre contre un, il n'aurait aucune chance.  
Il inspira profondément, foudroyant une dernière fois l'homme du regard, avant de finir de se rincer. Tant pis pour le savon, il irait en chercher un autre. Il n'en restait pas quitte pour autant. Oh non.

Les hommes autour de lui s'éloignèrent subitement. Le soulagement qu'il ressentie malgré lui fut de très courte durée : DoFlamingo venait d'entrer dans les douches, une belle serviette orange à fleurs rose sur les hanches.  
Évidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

Les hommes filèrent, le laissant seul. Il termina son affaire, grinçant des dents en discernant du coin de l'œil le sale petit sourire sur les lèvres de l'emplumé déplumé.

**_ Pas si vite mon petit crocodile, tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire partout. **

**_ Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils sur la manière dont je devrais me laver**, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents, fermant l'arrivé d'eau. Il empoigna sa serviette, la nouant autour de sa taille. Il ne remarqua que trop tard l'enjambée du blond, qui se retrouva tout près de lui. Trop près. Aussi près que lorsqu'il l'avait … AAAH ! Son cerveau fut court-circuité par les souvenirs de plaisir et de honte. Ses joues se mirent à le brûler, et il n'aurait su dire si c'était de colère ou de rage. Il fit un vif pas de côté, s'éloignant instinctivement. Il s'étonnait de pouvoir lui parler sans hurler.

**_ Ne me touches pas**, ordonna-t-il, coupant comme du verre.

**_ Sinon quoi ?** Demanda avec un sourire DoFla, s'approchant à nouveau.

Ça l'amusait. Ce connard prenait son pieds à le taquiner, à l'excéder, à le frustrer. Il allait lui exploser sa face contre le carrelage, à défaut de le faire sur l'autre homme, la tête du blond ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

**_ Je te bute.**

Un sourcil se haussa sur la tronche du piaf qui eut un très léger sourire. Il se rapprocha encore, le frôlant.

**_ Essaie pour voir**, souffla-t-il avant d'apposer de nouveau sa marque sur lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres sans autre forme de procès.

Crocodile eut un premier mouvement de recul. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que son pire ennemi emballait vachement bien. Il le mordit, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait déjà tenté la manœuvre et ça n'avait fait que l'exciter un peu plus.

En désespoir de cause et n'ayant plus grand-chose à perdre, il lui retira d'un geste vif sa serviette immonde et lui empoigna violement les bourses de sa main brûlé.  
DoFlamingo restait toujours un homme.  
L'entendre geindre lui procura un bien fou. Il resserra sa prise, près à lui broyer. S'il avait sa lame de rasoir sous la main, il lui aurait entaillé la peau des burnes avec un plaisir non-feint. Il le regarda plier les genoux légèrement, rompant le baiser pour gémir- de douleur ou de plaisir, il ne s'aurait le dire.

Il le lâcha et lui mit un coup de poing dans les valseuses, l'envoyant au tapis. Le tuer ici ne servirait à rien. Il venait de lui faire payer son abus, ça lui suffisait, pour le moment. Sa frustration était expier, il se sentait plus léger. Un peu.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, le blond l'appela dans un grognement, plié en deux sur le carrelage. Crocodile serra les dents et daigna se retourner.

**_ Quoi encore ? **

**_ Devient ma femme,** déclara-t-il en lui tendant la savonnette.


	14. Bonus 2

Bonus dédié à **Blackopf**, **WonderPillow**, **pickiline**, **kado**, **Yuukari**, **Eva-Gothika**, **Keya Shiro** et **Shikyo-chan**, parce que vous prenez le temps de laisser des reviews, et que vos mots me font du bien.

**Bonus 2 : L'amphithéâtre. **

Trafalgar luttait contre ses paupières lourdes. La tête coincée dans l'enchevêtrement de ses bras, sa position ne l'aidant en rien à rester éveillé.

Il en était à sa troisième heure sur l'explication du développement d'une maladie X, pouvant être soigné selon Y ou Z médications, trouvé par tel et tel expérimentations. Il le savait déjà. Il avait déjà lu le cours dessus et en avait compris les grandes lignes. Assez en tout cas pour trouver les heures longues et l'explication du prof obsolète.

Jusqu'à ce que, surgissant par miracle, Eustass Kidd lui embrasse le haut du crâne, le saluant avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Étonnement, ça le réveilla immédiatement. La proximité de ce mec lui donnait chaud. Dès qu'il était là, son corps se tenait par réflexe.

Il releva légèrement la tête, regardant autour de lui. Personne ne semblait s'en formaliser…  
Bon. Normal, un individu externe à la fac pouvait s'incruster dans un cours sans problème, ok ! Bonjour la sécurité.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelque minute, silencieux, juste assez pour mariner et faire semblant d'écouter le cours .Kidd se rapprocha légèrement et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, la remontant doucement vers son entrejambe.

**_ Tu t'fais pas trop chier ?** Demanda le rouge dans un murmure taquin, qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

Trafalgar ferma les yeux le temps d'une courte inspiration, posant sa main sur la sienne pour stopper son avancée, croisant ses doigts au sien pour l'arrêter complètement.

**_ Bonjour Eustass-ya… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-il à voix basse, méfiant et agréablement surpris de le voir, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais.

Le demi-sourire carnassier de son amant n'augurait rien de bon. Si ce n'était pour les cours, c'était pour lui …Trafalgar eut un flash : une vielle conversation au téléphone, du genre _« fantasme de l'amphithéâtre »_ … Ooh merde.

**_ On dirait qu't'as deviné**, murmura Kidd en se rapprochant encore, caressant sa joue du bout du nez, remontant doucement vers son oreille.

**_ Sérieusement, t'es venu pour ça ?** Le questionna de nouveau Trafalgar, inclinant imperceptiblement la tête pour lui laisser plus de place, jetant un coup d'œil au prof, qui continuait son explication, imperturbable.

**_ Je peux toujours suivre le cours sans rien faire… Mais ça serait moins drôle**, chuchota Eustass avant de lui mordiller délicatement le lobe de l'oreille.

**_ Je t'avais interdit de venir, non ?** Répliqua-t-il, toujours à voix basse, retenant de justesse un gémissement, serrant plus fort ses doigts autour de ceux de Kidd, qui s'étaient remis à bouger. Le ricanement étouffé et bas du rouge lui refila la chair de poule. Sa voix le faisait frissonner jusque dans son fondement !

**_ C'est justement pour ça que je suis là**, déclara-t-il, mordillant la peau tendre juste sous son oreille, embrassant la zone avec une étonnante délicatesse.

Trafalgar ferma les yeux et tritura de ses dents l'intérieur de sa joue. Ses maigres réticences fondaient très vite… il avait envie de céder et savait que s'il se faisait choper par le prof, il aurait droit à un bon mois de DST. Il savait faire dans la discrétion, ce n'était pas le problème, mais même là, les étudiantes quatre rangs en dessous allaient se douter de quelque chose. Étonnant d'ailleurs que Shachi ne soit pas là …

Bref, céder ou ne pas céder, tel était la question.

Il libéra la main de Kidd et posa la sienne bien haut sur sa cuisse, ses ongles frôlant la bosse naturelle de son entrejambe. Le soupir d'air chaud dans sur son cou lui procura des frissons.

**_ C'est la première et la dernière fois. Aucune négociation possible**, le prévint le brun en le regardant en coin.

Kidd eut un rictus amusé.

**_ Pas sûr que tu dises la même chose une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi.**

Eustass se rapprocha, plongeant son regard dans le sien, appréciant la lueur de défi dans le regard orageux. _Hell yeah_… Il allait prendre un putain de plaisir à le faire se retenir de crier. Quoi qu'avec Trafalgar, il fallait se méfier, il était bien capable de retourner la situation à son avantage.  
Il eut un nouveau rictus et épousa ses lèvres. Elles avaient un effet euphorisant sur lui… comme une sorte de libération étrange, l'impression d'être à sa place… Il ne savait pas trop comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait quand il l'embrassait ou le touchait. Mais c'était bon. Outrageusement bon.  
Il s'empara de ses lèvres, mordillant son inférieur, contenant difficilement le grognement qui monta dans sa gorge quand le brun lui rendit la pareille, palpant sans aucune pudeur son entrejambe. Ouh, il adorait ça… Bordel…

Trafalgar sourit dans l'échange, massant doucement l'érection bien établit de son amant, remontant ses lèvres le long de sa joue pour aller mordiller la peau tendre de son oreille… avant de se reculer et de déboutonner son propre jean. Heureusement, il ne portait pas de ceinture, le cliquetis métallique aurait à coup sûr éveillé les soupçons. Il se délecta du regard affamé de Kidd sur ses mains. Jetant un coup d'œil vers le prof, il se glissa sous sa table, qui heureusement cacherait tout, baissant son jean juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Eustass pète une pile et cambra le dos, torse contre le lino. Il le regarda par-dessus son épaule, se mordillant la lèvre.

**_ Je t'attends**, murmura-t-il.

Un puissant frisson lui remonta toute la colonne. Kidd irradiait littéralement de désir… il ouvrit son pantalon, et se glissa lui aussi sous la table, le surplombant. D'une main hâtive, il baissa un peu plus son jean et se présenta à lui, faisant glisser son érection raide de plaisir entre ses fesses frémissantes d'anticipation.  
II n'attendit pas plus, le pénétrant doucement, savourant l'avancée de son gland dans sa chair brûlante.

Tous deux se retenait de gémir. Trafalgar resta autant que possible dans la position, se mordant les lèvres pour qu'aucun son ne sorte. Bon Dieu que c'était frustrant ! Il lui mit un léger coup de hanches, pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait en prendre plus, qu'il en voulait plus.

Eustass s'exécuta, amorçant un aller-retour lent et intense, faisant monter de pair frustration et plaisir. Il voulait l'entendre. Entendre sa voix exprimer son plaisir sans entrave… cette voix si ensorceleuse qui lui murmurait d'aller plus vite, d'y aller franchement … Rha ! Il aurait droit à un deuxième round dans la voiture. Foi de Kidd. Il accéléra la cadence, toujours intense, essayant à regret de ne pas trop faire claquer sa peau contre la sienne.

Trafalgar tint bon, retenant au fin fond de sa gorge toutes les suppliques et tous les gémissements qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il glissa sa main sous son ventre, empoignant son sexe, qu'il caressa avec vigueur. Kidd dû le voir car il augmenta encore le rythme. Et le tint. Longtemps. Assez en tout cas pour que Trafalgar perde le contrôle et éjacule en de long jets blanc et chauds.

Kidd le pilonna vivement avant de céder, serrant les poings, s'affaissant sur son amant, étouffant son grognement contre sa peau basané. Il reprit son souffle, embrassant sa peau de baisers papillons. Le brun sourit et tourna la tête vers lui, croisant son regard du coin de l'œil. Eustass se pencha un peu plus et embrassa ses lèvres, léchant le sang qui perlait à la commissure.

**_ Deuxième round non négociable. **

**_ Avec plaisir.**


End file.
